<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thirteenth Hour by mrygm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681140">The Thirteenth Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrygm/pseuds/mrygm'>mrygm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Dark Jareth (Labyrinth), Dark Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Jareth (Labyrinth) Backstory, Love/Hate, Magic, Minor Violence, Power of the Labyrinth, Sarah's Friends and Family, Worldbuilding, mortal danger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrygm/pseuds/mrygm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago Sarah Williams solved the Labyrinth, something that only one other person has ever done before. And that person isn't happy about it. Not at all. But even worse, her rejection of his offer nearly killed him. The time is drawing near, and all his plots for revenge will be satisfied.</p>
<p>There's just one problem with that... </p>
<p>Not only has the Champion grown into the beautiful, smart, sophisticated adult he always knew she would become, but the way her eyes roam across him sparks a fire inside he thought he'd long since smothered. </p>
<p>But, time is running out to explore this unexpected hitch in his wounded ego's plan for vengeance. The power that has completed its transfer to her will kill her within thirteen days, and the Goblin King is the only person who can save her...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Sarah Williams, Sarah Williams (Labyrinth) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my "mini" fic that was essentially a plot bunny that started bouncing around my head while I was reading FangamerBowiextreme's very excellent (and very NSFW) Labyrinth Fic, 'A Twisting Heart and Mind'. It begged the question: What if Jareth hated Sarah? What if her win took everything from him? So, I've gone down a bit of a darker path with this one, but not that dark. I'm on chapter ten of what should be a thirteen chapter fic, and I'm amused by the path it's taken. Jareth is a more intense, angsty, angrier version of himself than he is in my main fic 'The Labyrinthian', but I found it fun to explore that side of him, but I think I've kept him true to whimsical, mischievous, devil may care character that we all love so much. This fic has no Beta reader, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy it - MRYGM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A swirl of glittering air announced the arrival of the king in his throne room, but no-one saw it. It was cold here, darkness clung to everything, his servants having scattered hours before, not wanting to brave their monarch after his legendary defeat at the hands of the mortal.</p>
<p>His heels click-clacked on the stone as he marched toward the fireplace. A fire suddenly blazed into existence, lighting up the beautiful, yet angry face of the Goblin King. The flames burned down a little, as they traced their way across the logs, now just a gentle shimmer of radiance over his skin.</p>
<p>Jareth was furious. All of his dreams had shattered the moment she’d said those words.</p>
<p>
  <em>You have no power over me</em>
</p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a cry that thundered across the infinite Underground, a sound so visceral it shook the foundations of the Labyrinth itself. The last light in the Goblin City went out, as the subjects of the Goblin King cowered in fear at the sound.</p>
<p>The king fell to his knees, hitting the stone hearth, craving the warmth of the fire as the pain in his chest started to reach a crescendo. A part of him wanted to succumb, to allow the pain to eclipse him completely. It would be a good death, and he wouldn’t have to brave the mortification of facing his family or his people. It would be millenia before he lived this down.</p>
<p>The seconds passed slowly by as he contemplated mortality. Then Jareth pulled himself back to his feet, summoning a deep glass of wine as he shook away the agonising, broken feeling that was cloying at his soul. Was he or was he not the ruler of these lands? Would he really let that mortal <em>brat</em> destroy him like this? The fact he’d ever even fancied himself <em>in love</em> was laughable. Like a God dying for the love of a rose. </p>
<p>Jareth sneered and drank deeply from the goblet, thinking over the aftermath of Sarah's run. He’d watched them have their fun, feeling the desolation of being excluded, then he'd taken his revenge.</p>
<p>He had bogged the dwarf, treacherous creature as he was, and banished him to labour the fields of the North Barrens. Didymus had his knighthood stripped and was sent to be a bugler for the redcap regiment. And the rock caller? Exiled to the southern mountains to mine for diamonds.</p>
<p>As the Goblin King threw himself onto his throne, he felt a little better. He only wished he could take revenge on his beautiful young nemesis.</p>
<p>What he’d give to have her at his mercy now. He’d leave her to grow, let the long years torment her as she was locked away from her life, her only company the dreams he would torture her with.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t touch her. Not while the transfer of power was still in effect. While he’d kept his own power, the Goblin Kingdom still his by right, the Labyrinth had changed its allegiance to its new champion. No-one had solved the Labyrinth, not since Jareth had done it over five thousand years before. He’d made damned sure of <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>And yet, his own treacherous heart had lost him both his dignity, and the power that came with ruling over the Labyrinth. It was her power now, which made her all the more desirable. He swirled blood red wine around in his goblet as he contemplated the things he wanted to do to her, his sharp teeth visible in the firelight as he imagined her skin against his, licking his lips at the imagined taste of her.</p>
<p>Jareth swore to himself in that moment that he would have her. Come what may he would possess all of her. He gritted his teeth as he felt magic weave around the emotion he felt.</p>
<p>‘You know what they say, Sarah?’ growled Jareth, into the night, pinching the stem of the goblet in his hands.</p>
<p>‘Revenge is a dish, best served <em>cruelly…</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clocked chimed 8am and Sarah reluctantly opened her eyes. Then her alarm went off and she batted it with her hand, trying to turn it off. Instead it fell off the bedside table and landed onto the floor with a bounce and a clank. The noise seemed to grow even louder.</p>
<p>Admonishing herself for not changing the time last night, Sarah reluctantly pulled herself from her bed. She padded over to where the alarm clock was sitting, blaring that most horrific of sounds at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Note to self, don’t get plastered the night before your birthday</em>
</p>
<p>To celebrate her reaching the legal drinking age, Sarah’s few close friends had insisted they go to a nightclub for midnight. Four hours later she’d crawled into bed feeling pretty darn ill, the room spinning, her friends making far too much noise as they’d thumped their drunken way out of her apartment.</p>
<p>She tossed herself back on the bed, then regretted it, as the pain in her head throbbed in response to the movement. At least it was Saturday. She’d have to work most of the weekend to get her thesis finished, but she didn’t have to go anywhere.</p>
<p>Pulling a dressing gown over her bra and knickers, at some point having pulled her dress off in the night, Sarah left the bedroom and walked into her New York apartment’s tiny kitchen, grateful that her parents were willing to pay for a decent place for her, students usually far worse off. She poured coffee from the machine, added cream and sugar, then headed into the living room.</p>
<p>Rubbing her eyes, Sarah didn’t register when the cool linoleum transitioned to colder stone, until a warm breeze played with her open dressing gown, and she focused her bleary eyes on her surroundings. Her mouth fell open.</p>
<p>Pieces of stone carved with celtic looking runes floated around her, impossible staircases climbing the stone walls and ceiling. Arched windows showed glimpses of the strange world beyond. There were no doors. And in a recessed hollow in the centre of the room, there was a circular bed covered in red velvet and the white, sparkling fur of something that must have been huge, since it took up most of the bottom of the bed, and fell over the edge, in frosted waves. Comfortable looking pillows were piled on the other edge against the low stone wall formed by the pit.</p>
<p>Sipping her coffee in disbelief, Sarah blinked at the scene. </p>
<p>
  <em>Was she dreaming?</em>
</p>
<p>Her run through the Labyrinth had popped up in her dreams a number of times over the last five or so years, but never like this. Mostly she dreamt about the walls moving, a throaty voice beckoning for her to come home, and the torment she’d felt while feeling trapped within.</p>
<p>‘Hello, Sarah…’</p>
<p>A low, rumbling voice from behind her nearly made her drop her coffee, and she pulled her dressing gown around herself as she spun on her bare feet.</p>
<p><em>‘You!’</em> she hissed, taking a few steps back.</p>
<p>‘Come now, Precious Thing...’ admonished Jareth, his pointed teeth bared at the edges of the smile he gave her. ‘That’s no way to greet an old friend… Especially one who just wants to give you a gift. It is your birthday, after all...’</p>
<p>She followed him with her eyes as he walked past her, toward the bed, pouting, his tight grey trousers leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. He wore a loose white shirt, his medallion shining in the light that seemed to come from nowhere. His long, elegant fingers were bare, nails perfectly manicured. She’d never seen his naked hands, the way they moved was almost mesmerising.</p>
<p>‘Why would I want anything from <em>you,</em> Goblin King?’ she almost snarled at him. She’d barely had four hours sleep, and hadn’t had much coffee, yet. Now she was facing down the man she’d been trying to forget for the last five years. On her twenty first birthday, no less.</p>
<p>Jareth tutted as if he was trying to soothe a toddler. That just riled her up more. He walked toward her, and in spite of herself she stared. She’d been a teenager the last time she saw him, just on the cusp of her sixteenth birthday, unable to properly process the feelings he’d stirred within her.</p>
<p>He was utterly breathtaking. From his flyaway mop of blonde hair, to his unique eyes, his lips made to entice, his skin begging to be touched, his body lean with toned muscle, wearing his sexuality like armour, his ego as a shield. His tongue, that was his weapon, his voice both seductive and lethal, able to command the destruction of his enemies, or entrance a lover into his arms with its silken beauty. </p>
<p>It was only now that Sarah realised what she’d given up when she’d refused him. But, with Toby's life at stake, and being so young, what else could she do?</p>
<p>Before she could think of much else, he was standing in front of her, the steam rising from her mug the only barrier between them.</p>
<p>‘Want?’ he said softly, his mouth a firm, sexy line that crinkled at the edges. ‘Oh, no, Sarah, this is about need. And I see your dreams, Precious. I know what you <em>need.</em>’</p>
<p>Her senses sung as the world fell away at his words, the heady aroma coming off him, spiced wine and a musk that was uniquely him, surrounding her, her body feeling light and her headache fading. She felt the arousal pool within, as she stared mutely into his asymmetrical, piercing blue eyes.</p>
<p>She didn’t resist as Jareth’s fingers curved around her wrists, her coffee disappearing as he pulled her toward him, giving her an appreciative look as her gown fell open, revealing the black, lace underwear she’d gone out in the night before. The smile on his lips widening, he bent to place a kiss on her throat, his tongue darting out as he tasted her. He groaned in pleasure.</p>
<p>Sarah sucked in breath as he made contact, somehow unable to turn tail and run. A traitorous throb in her groin belied her wanting too. His arms wrapped around her waist, his breath hot against her cheek as he held her to him. She could feel every inch of his arousal pressed against her belly.</p>
<p><em>‘What did you do?’</em> she forced out in a hoarse whisper, through gritted teeth, her body apparently unwilling to respond to her.</p>
<p>‘Why, giving you the best birthday present I could conceive of…of course.’ chuckled Jareth, his eyes hooded as he looked into her furious green ones. He smiled his sharp, sexy grin, a victorious look etched on his features as he pressed a kiss to her jaw that turned into a gentle bite.</p>
<p><em>‘Me.’</em> </p>
<p>He pulled her arms around his neck and picked her up, laughing in a way that had a dangerous edge to it, ignoring her weakened attempts to escape as he marched toward the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Jareth, no…’ she managed to say, her heart pounding as she bounced in his strong, wiry arms, the desire that flooded through her attempting to quash her need for escape, her hands like jelly as she tried to dig her nails into him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she was sailing through the air, landing on the soft pelt of whatever poor creature had died to decorate the king’s bed. Immediately, she tried to scramble away, but something inside her just wouldn’t allow it. She turned onto her back and looked up at him, fear in her eyes.</p>
<p>Jareth was pulling off his shirt as he walked down the steps that led to the bed, revealing his porcelain skin, his tongue darting across his teeth as he smirked at her. He tutted again as he stalked toward her on all fours, like a predator.</p>
<p>‘Oh, Sarah,’ he said throatily, coming slowly closer, ‘how your body betrays you. Clever little spell, isn’t it? The moment you felt desire for me, the kind of desire that you can lose yourself in, the magic sealed your fate.’</p>
<p>Sarah closed her eyes, tears running down the sides of her face, her heart pounding as she felt the heat of him approach. </p>
<p>The worst part was, she wanted this. It had been a while since she’d been intimate with anyone, even longer since she’d really wanted to be. The anticipation burned inside her as to what it would be like. To be with him… that ancient creature who oozes sexuality like he invented the very idea.</p>
<p>But, he’d taken the choice from her, and <em>that</em> she could never forgive him for.</p>
<p>She felt his hands brush against her, his hips pressing against hers as he settled between her shaking legs, his weight moving the bed around her as he placed his arms each side of her head, his hard length resting right up against the thin lace of her panties so she could feel it twitch. Music played, and she remembered it from the last time she was here, in this very room. The haunting melody seemed to beat in time with her heart as supple lips pressed against her own. She remembered the words that had floated through the air then.</p>
<p>
  <em>Live without the sunrise. Love without your heartbeat. I...I can’t live. Within you</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt the magic slip from her body as Jareth pulled his warm mouth away. She had control again. </p>
<p>Sarah opened her eyes. Jareth was looking down at her, searching her face, a strange, intense expression on his.</p>
<p>‘Tell me to stop, Sarah, and I will.’ he whispered, and she could feel his heart pounding against her as her breath came in a shallow pant, his weight pinning her down, but not uncomfortable.</p>
<p>A long moment dragged out as she looked up into his arrogant face, the danger of her situation all too evident. If she was smart, she’d take the reprieve and run. Then a vicious throb of need made her breath catch in her throat.</p>
<p>Five damning words escaped her then, ragged and breathless with desire.</p>
<p>‘I don’t think I can...’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all, hope you're all doing very well. Some juicy J/S content coming up, the fic earning it's E rating. Thank you so much for the Kudos, and a big shout out to bowie_queen for the comments, which made me smile like an idiot. If you haven't read their Stolen Pearls fic yet, you are missing out. Enjoy, and as always, stay safe  - MRYGM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jareth made a noise like a wild thing at her words, and Sarah’s eyes widened in apprehension as he looked down at her. His heart skipped a beat as he acknowledged her consent, though a part of him was fuming. His wounded ego writhed at his euphoria.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, we want her to suffer…</em>
</p>
<p>He silenced it. Now was not the time to think about that. The ache in his groin cried for satisfaction, and he shifted slightly as he bent to kiss her again, not keeping his teeth from scraping against her lips as he delved into her willing mouth, his tongue searching hers out.</p>
<p>Sarah’s hands tentatively slid up his arms, her eyes hooded but open as she gazed up at him, his hair brushing against her as he kissed her savagely, hungrily, her hands sliding over the skin on his chest, as he tilted his weight over, and slipped a hand between her legs, feeling his own twitching erection as he pulled the lace aside and slipped a long, graceful finger inside her.</p>
<p>Sarah gasped and moaned against his lips, but he didn’t let up, her fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders as she bucked against him. She was wet, her panties nearly soaked she was so aroused, an effect of the spell he’d cast on her. Smiling against her as his lips pulled at hers, he slipped another finger in, sliding them against her centre as she moaned and pushed her hips against him, almost grinding against his still imprisoned manhood, her knees moving so he could access her more easily.</p>
<p>He groaned against her mouth, his throbbing need for release near overpowering. And her scent was like a drug. He moved his mouth from her lips, to her jawline, breathing her in deeply, her signature chocolate musk strong, detecting the underlying odours of a fruity perfume, sleep, the acidic tang of alcohol, and traces of tobacco and other things native to the Above. It was a divine concoction, and he ran his tongue over her skin as he kissed her neck, his weight on his left as he flicked his thumb up and pressed it against her clitoris, then rubbed the moisture he was pulling from her around it.</p>
<p>Sarah cried out in pleasure as he pumped his fingers against her sex, and he bit down, his sharp, fanglike canines drawing pin pricks of blood from her neck. She didn’t care though, she was bucking against him forcefully, her fingers digging into his buttocks to push him closer to her, as she panted and mewled in her ecstasy.</p>
<p>He’d meant to draw it out, keep her at his mercy. Tease her. Torment her. Make her beg. But instead he growled against her skin, their clothes vanishing in an instant.</p>
<p>Unsheathed from it’s prison, his erection snapped against her groin and her eyes flicked opened in surprise. He looked down into them as he shifted, sliding his hand from her hot depths, and up to an erect nipple, running her own liquid arousal over it, the sensitive tip of his ample appendage slipping against her wet and inviting folds.</p>
<p>She tilted her head back at the feeling, her back arching against him, rocking until the tip slid slightly inside her.</p>
<p>'Jareth...' she murmured, trembling, her pleading tone all the encouragement he needed. </p>
<p>Jareth pulled himself forward on his elbows, looking down at her as he pushed into her. Her eyes slid backward as he filled her, and she groaned. </p>
<p>He was expecting resistance, but she unfolded for him right up to the hilt. He shuddered in response, his girth usually meant he had to take it slow, but his spell had left her so ready she had taken every inch at once. He pushed her left knee back a little, leaning forward, getting that little bit deeper, her breath hitching in her throat his reward.</p>
<p>A laugh escaped his lips, but Sarah was too far gone to notice, lost in a world of liquid pleasure he did not doubt. This wasn’t how it was meant to be. In his head she fought him, and he had to break her like a prized mare. His spell had been powerful, but not enough to make her want to be with him.</p>
<p>He was also surprised at his own actions, the fact that he had offered to stop shocked him. He’d planned this for so long, and yet, here he was, taking her of her own free will. Angry at himself, but also heavily in need of an orgasm, or six, Jareth pulled out a little, changing the angle slightly, then pushed in again, hard, his shaft throbbing against the barrier that enclosed it. Slowly he rocked his hips, and Sarah arched her back, her breathing becoming ragged, the slight movement rubbing just the right spot. She grabbed at the fur that she lay upon, digging her fingers in as her back arched against the throbbing fullness inside.</p>
<p>She cried out over and over as he felt her give way, and she shuddered, tightening around him as he felt a gush of wetness against him, her eyes flickering as she groaned and writhed in ecstasy, and with a gasp he felt his own climax hit him at her movement, and he ground his teeth as he rode it, arching away from her as it coursed its way through him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a groan, Jareth fell against her, his breath hot against her neck, and Sarah closed her eyes as she relaxed against the fur, Jareth’s weight a comfortable warmth against her, his twitching manhood sending little pulses of pleasure through her. As her breathing slowed, she sighed, running her fingers through the golden locks that were tickling her face.</p>
<p>Jareth shifted then, pulling himself upward to look into her eyes, a smirk on his lips. Just as she was about to lift her fingers to his face, Sarah felt him throb inside her. His smirk spread to a wicked smile and the throb became more insistent, sending tendrils of pleasure through her and she moaned.</p>
<p>‘You didn’t think that was it, did you?’ he said, showing his pointed teeth as he chuckled, and she could feel the deep rumbling of it against her most sensitive areas.</p>
<p>‘I…’ was all she said, as Jareth pulled halfway out, then slipped back in, grinning down at her lasciviously as her body jerked in response, cutting her off. Her mouth was open as he did it again, this time a little harder, and she drew breath through her teeth, moving slightly to give him a better angle.</p>
<p>‘You like that don’t you?’ </p>
<p>He laughed deeply in a way that sent a rumble through them both, and she shivered at the sensation of it. Jareth put his weight on his knees so he could pull Sarah’s legs over his shoulders, then he leaned forward as far as he dared, closing his eyes as he slid even deeper inside her, only just able to feel that he’d reached her zenith.</p>
<p>He groaned and gritted his teeth, picking up the pace with each stroke as he pumped away, pressing against the places he was quickly realising were her pleasure centres. His hands were wrapped around her thighs as he kept his gaze fixed on her face, watching as each sensation flickered across it, her breath coming in sobs as her orgasm built up again.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he let go of her legs, and on a forward thrust, covered her with his body again, his mouth finding a nipple as he felt his own climax building within, the warmth of it spreading through him, each gasp and moan that came from her a tiny victory.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who has the power now?</em>
</p>
<p>Sarah made a sound of pain and Jareth realised that the hand kneading her other breast had pressed a little too hard, and he let go, but he drew his brow at the memory of his defeat, and growled as he slammed into her as hard as he could.</p>
<p>Having been teetering on the peak of climax for a few moments, Jareth’s renewed surge sent Sarah over the edge, and she pulled him toward her, as a powerful orgasm wracked through her, her entire body going rigid. A stroke later, Jareth let go, allowing his own orgasm to shudder through him, pumping his seed into her, his breath ragged, and his heart pounding as he hunkered into her, their bodies slick with sweat as they lay against each other, their respective orgasms still sending delicious, molten pleasure through them both.</p>
<p>Long moments passed as they laid there, wrapped around each other. But, his breath still coming in a painful sob, Jareth realized he wasn’t finished. Damn this woman that she was so bloody irresistible, his body wanting to disappear within her, so they were one, forever.</p>
<p>With a snarl, Jareth wrapped his arms around her, and then rolled onto his back, Sarah making a noise of surprise as she found herself staring down into his eyes. A throb inside her told her that they weren’t done. Her eyes opened wide.</p>
<p>‘Again?’ she asked, her voice husky with satisfaction, her knees feeling weak from not one but two very intense orgasms. Her long, dark hair fell around her face in a tangle, and Jareth smirked up at her, his hands sliding lazily over the skin of her thighs and butt, almost calming against her over stimulated skin.</p>
<p>‘You’re not fatigued, are you, Precious Thing?’ he rumbled in his baritone, looking even sexier with his hair matted to his scalp in places, sweat glistening on his alabaster skin, and both eyes fully dilated in the aftermath of his release. </p>
<p>‘Don’t you want the chance to play with your gift?’</p>
<p>Sarah bit her lip. The thought of having the Goblin King at her mercy was pretty exhilarating, and she felt the fire inside light again as she sat astride him, impaled, her gaze sliding over his chest, then his small pink nipples, then up his neck where a vein was slowly throbbing, across his solid jawline, and stopped at his perfect lips.</p>
<p>She cocked her head as she studied him, her eyes languishing on his ruby mouth, flushed and a little swollen from the punishment he’d unleashed on her own, a smile twisting it slightly as he watched her, her answer in her eyes as she bent forward, her hand rising to his face, stroking his jaw as she looked him dead in the eye. </p>
<p>And then, she kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>5 Years and 16 days ago</em>
</p>
<p>Jareth was up and dressed at the crack of dawn the morning after Sarah solved the Labyrinth. He watched the sun rise over his kingdom, the walls of the Labyrinth appearing as if slowly catching fire, as a sleepy goblin placed his breakfast on the table that had appeared on his bedroom balcony.</p>
<p>‘Majesty’ said the goblin as she took her leave from him, though he completely ignored her.</p>
<p>A sad look in his eyes, Jareth poured himself tea, added sugar, and brought it to his lips. He sighed, feeling exhausted. He’d tossed and turned during the night, not knowing if it was real or imagined, but he could already feel the power of the maze slowly leaving him, trickling away, drop by drop.</p>
<p>A pair of green eyes had haunted the dreams he’d eventually fallen into, and he dreamt that he was running the Labyrinth again, but this time, instead of a terrible and cruel wizard raining spells and lightning upon him, he was chasing a person who was always too far away, her girlish laughter ringing out around the corner. He’d woken in a sweat, his heart pounding. Demented spell casters he could deal with. Raven haired beauties from the Above… not so much.</p>
<p>Jareth scooped some bacon and eggs onto a slice of toast and took a bite. He was ravenous, and yet, his stomach was roiling in anxiety. Yesterday was just the beginning. This morning he would face The High Court. </p>
<p>He forced himself to eat, knowing he needed to, the amount of magic it would take to get to The Summit would seriously drain him. And he’d probably be grilled for hours by the Council of Summer and Winter.</p>
<p>Finishing his meal, Jareth went to his wardrobe to choose an outfit. He opted for pale blue trousers, as tight as they would fit, a navy blue long sleeved shirt, the front open to the navel, cinched at the waist with a wide, black corset-belt. He paired it with navy gloves and boots. </p>
<p>Then he waved a hand, a royal blue cloak appearing across his shoulders, lined with black and gold thread that wove the sigil of the Goblin Kingdom across the back, an owl at the centre of a round maze, it’s wings outstretched, a crown on its brow. Fine cords of golden thread lined the edges of the cloak, tracing out an intricate maze pattern, the lining an actual map of his kingdom in navy and gold, making his form stand out against it.</p>
<p>The cloak was fastened at the shoulders by two round, golden disks that clipped onto his waistcoat. They bore inscriptions that told of his birthright as a Prince of the Winter court, his defeat of the evil Wizard, Solassa, including the liberation of the goblins, his many military accolades, and his position as the ruler of the Goblin Kingdom.</p>
<p>He cut quite the regal figure as he stared himself down in the mirror, opting for pale pink lips today, magically cooling away the dark bags under his eyes. He fussed with the cuffs of his shirt, then lowered his shoulders, his eyes closed and hands in the air as he summoned his crown.</p>
<p>A black gold and platinum circlet appeared on his brow, delicate threads of the metals forming viciously sharp looking spines that rose up in a filigree, one tall and delicate in the centre, the others lowering around the sides, copper woven across it in in a way that looked like a twisted maze-like path, a shining yellow diamond set right in the centre. It was a beautiful thing, and made Jareth look all the more stunning as he contemplated himself, his blue eyes blazing in his face as he realised how much of his place in society was tied to the thing he’d so recently lost.</p>
<p>He sighed, and then he was gone, a twisting breeze, that sparkled as it blew, depositing glitter in his place.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Jareth appeared on the glistening road that snaked up to The Summit, a beautiful, white palace that was built on a hill that sat in the middle of a calm and picturesque bay, just off mainland Albion, waves lapping at the sandy beach at the bottom of it.</p>
<p>Scowling at the place that he once called home, where he’d spent his childhood, Jareth marched across the granite, his knuckles white as they tensed around his riding crop, his cloak fanning out around him, slightly dragging on the floor.</p>
<p>As he reached the point where the road met the sea, the water drew back, allowing him passage, producing a slight smirk from him. </p>
<p>At least he was still welcome. For now.</p>
<p>He heard the water fall back behind him as he reached the shore, looking up at the palace that towered over him, the beach and a small woods weaving their way around its base, a way into the sheer rock unclear from this vantage. Raising his arms, Jareth rose into the air.</p>
<p>He floated up to a stone platform that bowed out from the palace, some intimate and perfectly manicured gardens at its edges. He breathed in the scent of the flowers he knew grew in cascading tiers around the base of the palace, above the forest. Ones he’d played in as a child, practicing his magic by hunting fairies.</p>
<p>With a deep breath he marched toward the silver doors, which opened, and he stepped into a wall of light...</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Jareth pasted a haughtily indifferent expression to his features as he march down the aisle, the sound of his introduction ringing in his ears as he pushed forward, a thousand faces turning in his direction, either standing or sitting in loose groups around the daise in the middle, which held the throne of the High Court.</p>
<p>The soft chatter that had greeted him soon turned to a pregnant silence as he approached, ignoring the courtiers gathered around in interest. A woman sat on the throne, exuding an ageless beauty, her skin so pale and translucent, it seemed to shine with its own light. She had Jareth’s beautiful blue eyes, but without his unique iris, her face long and elegant like her son’s, her silken blonde head encased in a weblike mesh of tiny pearls that fell down her temples, and to her shoulders. </p>
<p>She looked less beautiful as she watched him though, more severe and exuding of the power that comes with age and wisdom.</p>
<p>A man stood at her side, as dark as she was light. His skin was a deep chocolate brown, and he was dressed in a dark gold and grey tunic that fell to the floor in intricate folds, leaving his muscled arms bare. His mouth curved in the sneer that Jareth saw in the mirror every day, his own fang like teeth an inherited trait, the man’s golden eyes narrowing at the approach of the Goblin King. His black hair defied gravity, long spiralling ringlets shooting skyward haphazardly, and falling in thick plaits down his chest and back. A golden crown that seemed to blaze like the setting sun sat on his brow, five thick tines rising from it, each a different length, the middle the longest.</p>
<p>As Jareth neared the daise, a woman standing off to the side approached, her dark skin shining in the light, one blue eye, one gold, a smile on her face, the rich scarlet dress and cloak she wore proclaiming her as the sovereign of the Nymph Kingdom, a group of island nations in the tropical south of Albion.</p>
<p>She gave him a smile, her ruby mouth the same shape as his own, her grin identical too. Jareth’s mouth twitched in response as the woman fell into line behind him and to the left.</p>
<p>As he entered the golden circle that was placed in front of the daise, Jareth felt trepidation, almost shuddering as he looked up at his parents, the High King and Queen of the combined Court of Summer and Winter.</p>
<p>Jareth averted his gaze and dropped to his knees, sweeping his cloak out behind him as he bowed, the spines of his crown almost touching the floor. Everyone in the room apart from the two high monarchs followed suit, their society forbidding anyone lower from standing when a high ranking royal knelt. Everyone apart from his sister, who gave a slight bow instead.</p>
<p>‘Majesties.’ said Jareth, with reverence.</p>
<p>‘Hello, son.’ said the deep voice of his father, High King Tormeth.</p>
<p>‘Rise, my child’ came the soft, but firm voice of his mother, High Queen Moratha</p>
<p>Jareth pulled himself back to his feet in a graceful motion, planting himself comfortably on the audience circle. He heard the shifting of bodies and a low rumble as the rest of the room rose around him.</p>
<p>Tormeth smirked as he offered his hand to his wife, and together they walked down the few steps and into the room, approaching their children. A sigh went out around them as the gathered crowd filed out of the room, understanding instinctively that the Royal Family wished to be alone.</p>
<p>To his complete shock, closeup, Jareth’s parents did not look angry at all. Instead they looked...amused. His mother and father shared a look that clearly didn’t bode well for him, as they reached him. But it spoke of mischief and excitement, rather than punishment.</p>
<p>A hand threaded through his and he looked to his left.</p>
<p>‘We hear you’ve had an interesting few days, little brother.’ said his sister, Queen Panethor, gatekeeper of the Norvern Isles and heir to the High Crown. Her smile only widened as he stared up at her.</p>
<p>Jareth looked around at his family with a suspicious glare for a second. Then a thought struck him and his eyes opened wide, his family sharing a very smug look between them. He brought his hands to his face in humiliation, a groan rumbling in his throat.</p>
<p>‘The crystal network. You watched the whole thing, didn’t you?’ Jareth felt like screaming.</p>
<p>Cool hands pulled his own away from his face, and led him, his eyes still squeezed shut, to a private seating area reserved for the Royal family.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry, Jet,’ came his sister’s melodic voice, as she sat down beside him. ‘You know I love to watch the runners. And this last one, well, she <em>was</em> rather entertaining…’ her voice was contrite, but the amusement was still there.</p>
<p>‘She certainly was.’ said his father, chuckling as he gazed down at his son. ‘Quite a situation you’ve found yourself in, isn’t it?’ Tormeth’s golden eyes flashed with both pity and mirth.</p>
<p>Jareth made a strangled noise, his face in his hands, mortified. The crown on his brow diminished to a glittering circlet, much like the one his sister wore, though hers shone in a warm golden glow.</p>
<p>‘I must say, Jareth,’ said his mother. ‘I haven't seen a spectacle quite like it since you knocked that dratted Solassa off his throne. We were all thoroughly entertained... she was quite headstrong and determined, especially for one so young...’ Moratha sat down next to Jareth and patted his back as if he was a child again.</p>
<p>Jareth pulled his face from his hands and looked around at his family with increasing incredulity.</p>
<p>‘Why are you all taking this so well?’ he gave them all a hard, yet relieved scowl. ‘I was expecting to be stripped of my Kingdom by the Council for allowing the Labyrinth to transfer its allegiance to a mortal, a <em>human</em>, of all creatures. Yet you’re acting as if it was just a day at the Games… At least tell me you’re the only ones who watched it…?</p>
<p>His sister made a strange sound as she turned her face away from him. His father was obviously trying to stifle a laugh, and Moratha was wearing the unreadable expression she usually reserved for amusing situations, where she felt laughing would be thoroughly inappropriate.</p>
<p>Jareth narrowed his eyes at Panethor, who had her gaze fixed on the sparkling marble floor.</p>
<p>‘Pan?’ he said, pouting, his eyes wide as they stared at her, unrelenting. Using her childhood nickname usually got her to spill her guts. She twitched and pulled her face into an indifferent smirk.</p>
<p>‘So, I <em>might</em> have told a few friends that they should scry into what was going on at the Labyrinth last afternoon…’ admitted Panethor, rubbing her long fingers against each other, feeling a legendary Jareth meltdown about to kick off.</p>
<p>The bottom fell out of his stomach, and Jareth had the distinct feeling he was going to throw up his breakfast. What little colour he had in his pale face disappeared. He placed his fingers against the sides of his nose, forcing the nauseous feeling away.</p>
<p>‘How many?’ he whispered, his stomach roiling again. Panethor was friends with <em>everyone.</em></p>
<p>It was his father who answered.</p>
<p>‘By the time the youngling finished her run, most of Albion and the adjoining kingdoms were buzzing about it. They’re quite taken with their new Champion.’ His deep voice boomed around the empty room. A servant brought them a tray of tea and fancies, melting back into the background unnoticed.</p>
<p>‘Of course they are.’ Jareth sucked in a painful breath, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, wishing he’d allowed himself to succumb to a broken heart. This was so much worse than he feared. Most of the respectable society of the Underground had witnessed his rejection and defeat, not just those responsible for keeping tabs on the Labyrinth.</p>
<p>He didn’t even have the strength to throw a tantrum about it. That <em>did</em> make his family uneasy.</p>
<p>‘Don’t fret, child, you still rule the Goblin Kingdom, no-one can take that from you.’ said his mother, worry starting to crease her ageless brow. She put an arm around his shoulders and squeezed.</p>
<p>‘I don’t understand what’s happening.’ he said softly, staring into the light coming through the high windows across from them.</p>
<p>Tormeth and Moratha shared a look, having learnt the art of speaking without words after being bound to each other for millenia. They realised that Jareth did not know just exactly what he had set in motion. They silently agreed that his ability to wrap his sensitive and giving soul in a layer of arrogance and conceit, made him ill equipped to handle when things didn’t go his way. </p>
<p>His parents lamented the fact that things had always come fairly easily to their son, his confidence in himself never wavering, even when he’d thrown himself into battle, into love, or even into the Labyrinth itself. To both their pride and their grief, their son had inherited all the best and worst parts of their respective alignments.</p>
<p>Tormeth was the ruler of the Summer Court, full of mischief and concerned with happiness and love and all things beautiful. Seelie Fae were known for their kindness, connection to nature, intellect, as well as their fickleness, interested in everything but with wandering attentions. Panethor took after him in her alignment, though she had her mother’s knack of knowing what people were thinking, of being able to intercede in conflicts and being called to duty before her own desires.</p>
<p>Moratha ruled over the Winter Court. Those aligned Unseelie were more concerned with knowledge, and duty, their attentions weren't as scattered, they were devious, but rational, cunning, and sometimes cold, not as brash or brave as the Seelie, and their emotions ran deeply under the surface, sometimes so deep they turned to darkness. Jareth was aligned with his mother, though he got his mercurial, mischievous nature from his father. </p>
<p>Jareth and Panethor were a marvel. Twins were rare among Fae. But unaligned twins were unheard of, thought impossible, even to royalty. Panethor had been born first, apparently eager to leave the womb, but little Jareth, or Jet as he was nicknamed by his family, he’d spent three entire days stubbornly refusing to be born. Even magic couldn’t coax him out. </p>
<p>When he’d come out as Winter aligned, that seemed to explain everything. Unseelie babies were always late, much to their mother’s chagrin, and Jareth made being fashionably late into an artform thereafter.</p>
<p>‘You love this girl, don’t you Jareth?’ said his mother, getting straight to the point.</p>
<p>‘What makes you say that?’ he said, going very still. </p>
<p>He hated that wretched creature. And, she was far too young. Didn't mean he didn't see how beautiful and desirable a woman she would become, however...</p>
<p>His parents raised an eyebrow in synch. Pan tittered into her hands. He shot her a quelling look.</p>
<p>‘You’d never have offered yourself to her if you didn’t. You know better than to toy with magic in such a fashion.’ rumbled his father, his voice serious, helping himself to a little cake from the tray.</p>
<p>‘I thought I did...’ muttered Jareth, avoiding their eyes.</p>
<p>His mother sighed.</p>
<p>‘The Council are under the impression that the Labyrinth would not have changed its allegiance to her if it didn’t sense that it was your... <em>desire</em> that it did.’ sighed Moratha. ‘Champion or not, the Labyrinth would never align itself with someone whose place wasn’t here, in the Underground, very close to it.’</p>
<p>‘What? How can that be so? I can feel the power draining from me. Slowly, but I feel it.’ said Jareth, looking at them with surprise, as if they knew something he didn’t.</p>
<p>‘Hmmm, yes, about 5 years to complete, we think, due to her residence Above’ said Tormeth.</p>
<p>‘Oh, I see.’ was all Jareth said.</p>
<p>‘What seems to be obvious to everyone, but you, Jet,’ said Panethor, ‘is that once the Champion comes into her power, you must go and bring her home. She’s your bride, little brother. The entire country is in a frenzy about it. They can’t wait for the wedding!’ </p>
<p>She gave him a grin that was both supportive and evilly mischievous.</p>
<p>‘Bride?’ he said, bewildered. He felt as if the walls were starting to close in on him. They wanted him to <em>marry</em> his enemy?</p>
<p>‘No, absolutely not.’ he growled, shaking his head. No. <em>No</em></p>
<p>‘Yes, my son, you will.’ said Tormeth, training his golden eyes on his son. ‘You sealed your own fate, Jareth. You opened the doorway, you filled her head with thoughts of this world. You allowed your subjects to honour her wish. You chose her, and the Labyrinth chose her. She stood up to you, met you on her own terms. Five years from now she will be ready, and you will present yourself to her. At the thirteenth hour of the thirteenth day after her twenty first birthday, you will be married, here, at court.’</p>
<p>Tormeth used the tone he only used when he was dealing with a particularly troublesome negotiation. There was no arguing with it.</p>
<p>Jareth had pulled himself from his seat and was pacing. He stopped dead at a window and stood there in a stunned silence.</p>
<p>‘You can’t be serious.’ he snarled, though he wasn’t about to challenge the High King, father or not.</p>
<p>‘Deadly.’</p>
<p>It was Moratha’s stern voice that spoke. Jareth felt ganged up on. He huffed in response.</p>
<p>‘You’re seven thousand years old, Jareth,’ she admonished him, ‘don’t act like you didn’t know exactly what the risks were when you toyed with that child. You just weren't expecting her to stand up to you, to refuse to succumb to your charms, to <em>win</em>. People aren’t baubles for you to play with until you're bored, my son. Something you should know by now. If you don’t secure her hand, she will die, and we will lose control over that maze, forever. Do you understand now?’</p>
<p>Jareth was shocked. </p>
<p>
  <em>Sarah? Perish? What trickery was this?</em>
</p>
<p>‘What do you mean, she’ll die?</p>
<p>‘The magic of the Labyrinth will destroy her if she’s not brought back to the Underground and trained to use it.’ said his mother, as neutrally as she could.<br/>

‘You are her home now, Jareth. She’ll make you an excellent wife, she can see you for who you really are...’</p>
<p>‘So, I have no choice?’ he muttered, his jaw taut as he swallowed his fury.</p>
<p>‘You always have a choice, my boy.’ said his father, as gently as he could.</p>
<p>Reality crashed into Jareth then and he felt ashamed.</p>
<p>‘I did this to her though. Didn’t I?’ he said, softly, the realisation almost painful.’ As much as I can’t stand the girl, I can’t let something <em>I</em> did claim her life...’ Jareth’s shoulders slumped as he felt the weight of his prideful actions. Her winning had never crossed his mind. Her rejection of him was inconceivable. <em>Stupid</em> </p>
<p>His parents shared a look that was both amused and proud.</p>
<p>‘You don’t hate her, Jet.’ smirked Pan ‘You’re just not used to having that considerable ego of yours bruised, little brother. Give it time, you’ll get used to it.’ she winked.</p>
<p>A calm acceptance seemed to envelope him them, and, despite himself, Jareth laughed at the jibe. He threw a surreptitious firebolt at her, which she rebuffed, the plume of flame instead hitting the teapot, which started steaming. </p>
<p>‘No spell slinging inside, children.’ said his mother, rolling her eyes in amusement, then going to put her arms around her son. Jareth hugged her close, making a silent pact with himself to visit more often. His father and sister came to participate in a group embrace.</p>
<p>He felt much better, where he’d expected anger and punishment, he found something quite different, if not wholly wanted. Presently, topics turned to more agreeable things and Jareth spent many happy hours catching up with the few people in this life he would ever admit to caring for.</p>
<p>But inside, his wounded ego was furious. Snarling, it fought this imposition now forced on him. He soothed it with logic. He had to marry her to secure the power of the Labyrinth, didn’t he, and he couldn't get his revenge on her if she was dead, now could he? It was not as if he was doing this for a trifling thing like <em>love…</em></p>
<p>A knot formed in his stomach as he contemplated the next five years, waiting and watching. With just thirteen days to claim his bride, he was going to need one hell of a plan...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi all, hope you enjoyed this chapter, bit of worldbuilding for you, and a bit longer compared to the previous shorter chapter styles. Took a bit of editing, but happy with it. Would really appreciate your thoughts.</p>
<p>J &amp; S will resume their sexy time in the next chapter, and Sarah finds out the truth soon after. I'm not sure if Jareth deserves any sympathy here, though...</p>
<p>Also, I have played fast and loose with the concept of the Seelie/Unseelie, I do hope you like it ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kiss was soft, and unexpected, yet as it deepened, Jareth’s stomach did a backflip. </p>
<p>There was a hunger in the way Sarah was kissing him that he wasn’t prepared for, her fingers softly stroking his face, then threading through his as she slid his arms above his head, pinning him down. Her movement against him sent a wave of need through his body, and he returned her kiss with a gentle fervour.</p>
<p>Even his raging anger at her was silent for a change. It had been his constant companion for so long, smarting and searing against his better instincts, furious that he was forced to face her once more. Forever even. He was so exhausted, after five long years of worrying, he just wanted to let it go and succumb to the fate he’d set in motion, and yet, his shredded ego desperately fought for pay back.</p>
<p>Now there was nothing but peace, and a pool of heat, flesh against flesh, her scent surrounding him. And her mouth against his, her tongue teasing as it licked and flicked, searching for his own. Then Sarah moved her hips, and Jareth’s breath caught in his throat, his moan of pleasure escaping into her. She nibbled his lip in response and pulled away, leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw and throat as she slowly rocked against him.</p>
<p>Sarah watched as Jareth closed his eyes, his mouth open slightly, his breath coming in shallow pants as she started to move her hips more quickly, taking in the vision of him as she kissed down his neck, to his clavicle, running her tongue over his skin, kissing here, nipping there. Jareth turned his face to the side, with a groan, his brow furrowing, his body shuddering in delight beneath her.</p>
<p>Feeling her own pleasure start to build, her fingers trailing down his skin, Sarah sat up, and leaned back slightly, finding a position where she could keep a steady rhythm, never stopping. She ground against him, and he arched his back, his arms moving to slide up her legs, his thumbs pressing down at the juncture of her hips as his head moved backward, his eyes now open but unseeing as he lost himself in the sensation, his chin tilting back, her name on his lips like a prayer.</p>
<p>‘Aah, <em>Sarah…</em>’</p>
<p>The throaty whisper sent a jolt through her, his voice so husky she gasped, and fought against the fatigue in her legs. She felt a new orgasm start to build, and leaned forward slightly so she could look into his face, her hands sliding over his and holding them like he was an anchor.</p>
<p>Jareth felt the edge of his climax come close and then melt away, then start to build once more, as Sarah found her stride again, his skin feeling all at once cool and so very hot wherever she touched him. He looked up at her and couldn’t quell the sound of delight that escaped him as his eyes ran over her.</p>
<p>He’d promised himself he’d never let her have power over him again, and yet, here he was at her mercy, letting her pin him, ride him, her gorgeous sun-kissed skin against his, her hair tousled, her green eyes looking down at him heavy with lust, her body glistening with exertion as she tilted her head skyward, her lips open, her breath laboured. Her large breasts were bouncing in her rhythm, and he freed a hand from her hip so he could cup one, his thumb stroking the tip.</p>
<p>In that moment, he felt her tighten around him, again, and she cried out, the sensation pooling, then sending him over the wall he was also approaching, and his back arched, his eyelids flickering as a very strong orgasm, that felt like it had come from his toes, cascaded through him, and he shuddered beneath her, a long cry of pleasure escaping his lips as he buckled to the liquid release.</p>
<p>He was only vaguely aware of when Sarah tipped forward, her chin brushing his shoulder, her hair tickling his very sensitive skin, her weight pressing down on him as her heartbeat joined his own, her hot breath against his ear as she panted. He loosely wrapped his arms around her and then the entire world seemed to melt away into a blissful nothingness.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Sarah was in a daze. Her body felt heavy, but somehow rid of the tension that usually pinched at her neck and shoulders, or the exhaustion that long days and short nights seemed to leave her with. She moved slightly, then realised she was lying on top of something. A something that softly throbbed inside her.</p>
<p>Abruptly, Sarah sat up, and pulled herself off Jareth, landing in a satisfied pile next to him. When she looked over, his eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and rhythmic. She looked back at the impossible ceiling, then closed her eyes, a peaceful numbness lulling her to sleep, her body reluctant to move at all.</p>
<p>She felt Jareth shift, and didn’t react as an arm snaked around her shoulders and pulled her into the crook of his arm. She then moved until she was comfortable, her head half on his arm, half on his bicep. He sighed and kissed her forehead, and after a couple of minutes, she felt his breathing slow, as he fell into a deeply satisfied sleep.</p>
<p>As her own weariness threatened at the edges of her consciousness, she thought about how this had come about. He’d used magic on her, seduced her with her own desires. She should be angry, raging, horrified to the core that he’d essentially forced himself on her. </p>
<p>But, she wasn’t. Not even a little. All she felt was peace. Jareth was so very arrogant, so sure of himself, and yet, she realized she’d missed him so much it had left a hole in her life. A missing piece that she could never quite see the shape of. Until now.</p>
<p>Fortunately, exhaustion overcame her before she could ruminate too much, and Sarah succumbed to the warm numbness of sleep, the gorgeous scent of her lover and the acts they’d just shared surrounding her like a gentle embrace…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As promised, some sweet and saucy Jareth/Sarah action. The calm before the storm as it were...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah slowly opened her eyes, a dreamless sleep ebbing away. She blinked a few times, a bedpost and what looked like a tapestry beyond it coming into focus. She turned over. She was in a large room, in a four poster bed, the only inclination of where she was, the thick, white frosted fur tossed over her.</p>
<p>She felt uncomfortable, then realised that she needed to relieve herself. Looking around, she spotted a blue, embossed dressing gown that was hanging on the coat stand to her right. She pulled herself from the bed and retrieved it, pulling it around her. It seemed to fit perfectly, swirling black and silver threads creating a labyrinthine pattern all over the royal blue cloth. It had the same frosted fur around the hood and sleeves that was thrown across the bed.</p>
<p>There were two doors she could see and a few windows. She padded to the closest door, relieved to find that it was an ensuite.</p>
<p>After tending to her ablutions, Sarah entered the bedroom again. It was a beautiful, comfortable space, high windows allowed a lot of light in, the large bed was set up on a slight mezzanine and a sort of sitting room made up the lower level, complete with a desk, fireplace, two armchairs, three bookcases and a huge wardrobe. A floor length mirror stood off to one side of the bed, and there was also a vanity, covered in allsorts of potions and bottles, a hairbrush, comb and some scissors, all neatly arranged on it.</p>
<p>A breeze coming from a corner grabbed her attention and she moved toward it. French doors opened onto a large balcony, and the Goblin King was leaning over the railing, quietly observing his kingdom.</p>
<p>Sarah gasped as she cleared the bedroom. The view was absolutely magnificent. </p>
<p>The rooftops of the Goblin City spread out at the foot of the hill that the castle was built on, looking like crooked gingerbread houses collected in a rambling crescent. She peered over the closest edge of the balcony, to see terraced gardens, flowering bushes and what looked like it might be a swimming pool, nestled in nooks and crannies around the castle’s turrets and terraces. Then the hedge maze wound its lazy way around the edges, and she remembered distinctly how close she’d been to reaching the keep, only to be led astray again by the Labyrinth or its master. </p>
<p>Beyond the maze and what looked like the forest, the Labyrinth twisted its way across the land, a colossal coiled serpent slumbering below them, and beyond that, irrigated green fields, and patches of desert seemed to march infinitely onward, broken by a village here and a hill there, even a large body of water that stretched out to the horizon. A lake, perhaps even a sea.</p>
<p>At her exhalation, Jareth turned around. The look on his face was one of neutral ambivalence, but a smile played on his mouth as he looked her up and down.</p>
<p>‘Did you sleep well, Precious?’ he said, his voice deep and timbrefull, an odd hiss dragging out his nickname for her though. She frowned at the sound.</p>
<p>‘Like the dead.’ she answered.</p>
<p>‘How do you like the kingdom?’ he asked, turning back toward it.</p>
<p>‘It’s wonderful, Your Majesty.’ she said, trailing her eyes over him, standing framed by his kingdom, his back to her.</p>
<p>He turned toward her slightly, his slight sneer hidden from her as his lips curled in what could have been a smile.</p>
<p>‘Use my name, Sarah. You’re not my subject, and your claim on this kingdom is as strong as my own.’ </p>
<p>He said it as if the words were painful to him.</p>
<p>Sarah had joined him at the railing. Her face snapped to his, surprised at his words.</p>
<p>‘I don’t understand…’ she said, trying to get him to look at her. He was refusing to meet her gaze, his eyes fixed on the Labyrinth.</p>
<p>‘Are you hungry?’ he asked, abruptly, ignoring her remark. A troupe of goblins appeared, setting a number of covered dishes onto a table that had just appeared between them.</p>
<p> A grumpy, ancient looking goblin cleared his throat at Sarah, holding a chair for her. Unsure what else to do, Sarah sat, the chair sliding under the table, pinning her too close to it. She shuffled to get more comfortable.</p>
<p>‘Are <em>you?</em>’ she asked, deliberately answering a question with a question. He huffed in response, sliding into a matching chair across from her, still keeping his eyes steadfastly from hers. </p>
<p>The lids covering their meal vanished, and a bottle of red wine magically poured itself into two gold rimmed goblets. The food, some roasted meat and vegetables, smelled divine. She was ravenous. But she waited for Jareth, unsure what the etiquette was here.</p>
<p>‘Please,eat’ he said, noticing her reluctance to start without him.</p>
<p>A quiver of satisfaction went through Jareth. Sarah was rather polite, which boded well for their future. It was going to be a difficult two weeks; How much he would have to teach, and how much she would have to learn. Being a gracious guest was a promising beginning.</p>
<p>They ate in silence for a time, both paying more attention to the view than each other. She felt his eyes on her a few times though, but never caught him looking her way. Sarah eventually took a sip of her wine, and then broke the silence.</p>
<p>‘You never told me why I have a claim on your kingdom, Jareth.’ she said, curious, staring across at him. He was so very attractive. Those perfect lips made her ache for their touch.</p>
<p>He sighed and turned to her, that sexy mouth a rigid line. He didn’t want to tell her, but he had to. He looked into her eyes, his expression like fire.</p>
<p>‘When you solved the Labyrinth and rejected my offer, it turned its allegiance to you. The Champion. The power drained from the last champion and now resides within <em>you.</em>’ He steepled his fingers together, looking skyward. ‘Only you have the power to control it. And since you are human, you can only wield that power with the help of someone who has held it previously...’ Jareth paused, watching the shock and disbelief flicker across her face.</p>
<p>‘Oh my dear lord.’ she muttered, not sure if she understood correctly. ‘So what does that mean? And who is this former champion?’</p>
<p>As she said it, it dawned on her who it would be. It was obvious if she thought about it.</p>
<p>‘<em>You</em> ran the Labyrinth?’ she said before he could answer, her eyes wide with surprise.</p>
<p>‘Astute, aren't you, my love.’ he sneered the word <em>love</em>, as if the very idea of the feeling bothered him. He continued, somewhat eagerly though.</p>
<p>‘I ran the Labyrinth almost five thousand years ago, and defeated the mad wizard who had invaded the kingdom, killed the chieftain, enslaved the goblins and would experiment cruelly on them. Back then there weren't many wished-away, but those who did appear, well, being given to the goblins and raised as servants, was a far more merciful fate than that which those who wished them away would face...’ He paused there for effect, his lips curling at her shocked gasp. </p>
<p>‘When I eventually got through the Labyrinth, I destroyed Solassa’s stronghold and trapped him. Then, I executed him, freed the goblins and built the city, and this castle. The Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth have been in my care ever since. That’s why I’m known as The <em>Goblin</em> King.’</p>
<p>Sarah took a long swig of wine, digesting his words. The signals he was sending were of danger, as if she was staring down a cobra, coiled and ready to strike, its markings a show of warning to prey and predator alike.</p>
<p>‘And you’re not happy about losing that power, I take it?’  she said, feeling the animosity coming from him in a wave.</p>
<p>‘No. But, since I’m the one that allowed you the power to defeat me, the blame lies with me, not you.’ he said, reluctant to admit his fault. But her innocent questions drew it out of him, like a mosquito drawing blood.</p>
<p>‘How?’ she said, frowning. This was fascinating to her. But the prospect of her new position and this mysterious promised power were thoroughly intimidating.</p>
<p>Jareth’s face grew surlier at the question, but he knew he should tell her anyway. He felt mortified at the very concept. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, then put his fingers to his lips as he searched for the words.</p>
<p>‘Well,’ he said, his eyes focusing on the memories, ‘I felt your presence in the Above years before little Tobias turned up in my throne room. I’d never felt belief like it, not since ancient times, when I was younger, when belief in the Fae was much more widespread. It was intoxicating, and I searched you out. I watched you play your childish games, generating a magic all of your own. You have to understand that I perceive time differently, Sarah. Your youth meant essentially nothing to me. All I saw was the unique woman you would bloom into, and I’m afraid I fell rather deeply in love…’</p>
<p>‘Oh.’ Sarah averted her gaze, blushing at his admission. But how did that give her power over him?</p>
<p>He saw the question in her eyes and pushed forward.</p>
<p>‘So, when you did your run, I was so excited to have you in my power, that I overlooked the danger I would face if you rejected me. Or worse, if you won. Neither possibility seriously entered my head, not until you got through nearly every hurdle, and I realised that my feelings for you meant that the Labyrinth would protect you from any serious harm. You are Champion because you inspire love in all who know you, even an ancient spirit like that of the Labyrinth. I was right about you Sarah, you are certainly a singular kind of person.’</p>
<p>He said it with both reverence and bile, the admission painfully reluctant.</p>
<p>‘Um… thank you, Jareth… and...er, the kingdom?’ she said to the hands in her lap, uncomfortable, not knowing what else to say.</p>
<p>He blew air through his teeth, gritting them, his jaw taught.</p>
<p>‘I am the Goblin King by right of conquest. You are Queen of the Labyrinth and the surrounding lands by right of succession. We have an equal claim over the Goblin Kingdom.’</p>
<p>‘Right.’ she said, biting her lip. ‘And what if I just, concede any claim I have here, to you? I have no interest in being queen of anything. My life is Above.’</p>
<p>Jareth blanched as if she’d slapped him, then started to laugh. It was a bitter laugh, almost a cackle. He looked into her hurt eyes, wishing he could grant her wish. But it didn’t stop the barb of her not wanting to be with him cut through to his heart.</p>
<p>‘Oh, my dear sweet, Sarah. I only wish it was that easy.’</p>
<p>‘You mean, it isn’t? Then, what happens now?’ she said, panic starting to rise as anxiety clawed at her.</p>
<p>The look he was giving her made her want to run. There was danger and pain in it. Something was writhing beneath his twisted smile.</p>
<p>‘You know, that’s the second time you’ve rejected me, Sarah.’ he said, his furious ego rearing its ugly head.</p>
<p>‘I wasn’t aware you made me any offer.’ she snapped, her own anxious fury baited out. </p>
<p>
  <em>Just answer the damned question.</em>
</p>
<p>‘What, you mean to tell me that the incredible connection we experienced earlier, where I gave myself to you body, mind and soul, didn’t que you in?’ his words were slow, venomous. They bored through her like shards of ice.</p>
<p>‘It was just sex, Jareth.’ she grimaced as she took a sip of her wine. </p>
<p>
  <em>Amazing sex</em>
</p>
<p>She forced herself to meet his gaze. If this was a challenge, she wasn’t backing down.</p>
<p>Jareth smiled like he was a crocodile, his pointed incisors bared alongside his very sharp canines, a slightly demented look in his eyes as he stared at her, unblinking.</p>
<p>‘That’s where you are very, very wrong, my dear...’ growled Jareth. ‘I gave you the chance to walk away, but you gave me your consent, you invoked the bond between us, you even took my seed in the marriage bed. That seals our betrothal. And even if you could get out of it, you can never live in the Above again. The magic you took from me binds you irrevocably to <em>it,</em> to the Underground, <em>and</em>, my Precious, <em>precious</em> thing, to <em>me</em>.’</p>
<p>He was leaning forward, halfway out of his chair as he invaded the space between them, the hair rising on the back of her neck as Sarah leaned as far away as she could, thankful that the table kept him from getting too close.</p>
<p>As if her thoughts had betrayed her, the table vanished, and there was nothing between them but the wine goblet she clutched to her chest as she focused her green eyes on his stormy blue ones.</p>
<p>Jareth leaned forward, his hands white knuckled as they clutched the arms of the chair she sat in, caging her into it, she could feel his breath as he sneered down at her. His voice was soft and grim when he spoke, somehow even more menacing than if he was shouting.</p>
<p>‘Just to be absolutely clear, <em>beloved</em> of mine...’ He broke the gaze and pressed his cheek to hers, his words spoken straight into her ear.</p>
<p>‘At the thirteenth hour of the thirteenth day hence, you and I will be wed. And there is absolutely nothing you, or I, or <em>anyone</em>, can do about it.’</p>
<p>With that Jareth pushed himself off the chair with a graceful flourish, storming back into his chambers, leaving Sarah to contemplate their new, impossible future, alone...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aah, yes, so here's the truth of it. Sex is one thing, <em>forever</em> is quite something else. What do you do when all choice is taken from you? Sarah isn't some shrinking violet. She's more than a match for the Goblin King... and yet what will she do now something much more deadly is about to enter the game?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all, hope everyone is doing alright in these crazy times? The end of this damned pandemic can't come soon enough imo.</p>
<p>I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'm rather proud of it. I went back to the film for inspiration because the first draft just wasn't hitting the spots that I wanted it to. I feel very good about result.</p>
<p>I would love your thoughts on it though &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jareth stalked through his room, fuming like a steam engine, his chest heaving with the effort of keeping his anger under some sort of control. He wanted to scream. Hellions, he wanted to cry, hard sobs stuck in his throat as he choked them down.</p>
<p>He threw the door of the wardrobe open, searching for something to wear that matched his evil mood. Red breeches, he thought, white open fronted shirt, his armoured coat, the one he used to wear when he led the Albion army into battle. He’d worn it when he’d gone up against Solassa, the enchantments on it helping to save his life from all the magic slung his way. </p>
<p>It fell to mid thigh, thick black wool, embroidered with the gold and blue entwined insignia of the Summer and Winter court, double breasted, secured with gold buttons. It had a high, wide collar and he always looked dazzling in it. He paired it with black boots and blood red gloves.</p>
<p>As he dressed, his feelings burned in his chest. Although he understood that she was still in shock about her place in the Underground, he’d thought they’d shared something really special earlier that day. Telling him that her life was Above had hurt him more than he thought it would. Or should. Only her connection to the Labyrinth was keeping her here. <em>Did her kiss really mean so little?</em></p>
<p>In that moment of pain, Jareth grudgingly acknowledged the fact that he desperately wanted her love. Perhaps then his wounded ego would spare him its constant onslaught of rage. He wanted the last five years of planning to <em>mean</em> something. Something that <em>mattered</em>. It wasn’t enough that they had been forced together, his sensitive heart was secretly hoping for so much more. He’d never married because he’d never loved, and now that he had finally fallen, it wasn't mutual. </p>
<p>It was as if all his nightmares had come true at once.</p>
<p>As he pulled at his sleeves, Sarah waltzed in from the balcony, the expression on her face wrathful. She still held the glass of wine in her hand. She marched toward where he stood admiring his reflection.</p>
<p>‘Honestly, Jareth, where the <em>hell</em> do you get off dropping this bombshell on me, then walking away like <em>I’ve</em> done something wrong?’ she snapped at him, staring him down through the mirror.</p>
<p>‘And how dare you walk into a King’s chambers and scream in his face?’ he countered, his eyes dangerously sparking as they met hers through the glass.</p>
<p>‘Oh. <em>Oh, forgive</em> me your Graceful Kingliness,’ she seethed, her voice dripping with sarcasm ‘for I assumed that, since this is our marriage bed,’ she mocked him in a tone that was viciously low, pointing to said artefact, ‘doesn’t that make these <em>our</em> chambers, and since you gave me the title of <em>queen</em>, that makes us equals. And just fyi, you would know if I was screaming at you Jareth, my voice would be a damned site louder.’</p>
<p>
  <em>Check</em>
</p>
<p>Jareth swung around, almost nose to nose with Sarah, practically snarling down into her face. The stubborn human held her ground, teeth bared. He desperately wanted to kiss her at that moment, but fought against the instinct.</p>
<p>‘So now you’re invoking the position you were willing to give up not ten minutes ago? Make your mind up, Sarah. Either you want to be here, or you don’t. Which is it?’ He narrowed his eyes as he spat the words into her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Check</em>
</p>
<p>‘Don’t you dare twist this around on me, you arrogant bastard!’ she fumed up at him ‘You just told me that I… that <em>we</em> have no choice in this, and now you’re asking me to choose? What the hell do you want from me, Goblin King? Why should I even believe you? <em>Fine</em>. No, I refuse. I will not marry you. Is that what you want to hear?’</p>
<p>
  <em>Check</em>
</p>
<p>Sarah saw something shatter behind Jareth’s eyes as he made a sound of pain and tore them from her. Angrily, he pulled a silky, black cape from the wardrobe and threw it on the bed.</p>
<p>‘I couldn’t lie to you, even if I wanted to, Sarah.’ he said gruffly, the menace and pain in his voice even stronger than before. He looked into her furious eyes and saw some of his own pain and fear mirrored there. He felt broken, for both of them.</p>
<p>‘As amusingly inaccurate as your people’s knowledge of Fair Folk is, one thing they realised early on is that, our capacity for deception notwithstanding, we cannot tell lies. Everything I told you is the truth.’</p>
<p>
  <em>Check</em>
</p>
<p>Sarah returned his gaze, steadily, an eyebrow raised as if contemplating his words. She could feel the heat of his proximity radiate outwards, and she felt drawn to it, a moth to a flame that burned hot and bright.</p>
<p>‘Then tell me one thing, truthfully, and I will take it back.’ she said, taking a step toward him, forcing him to take one away from her.</p>
<p>‘What?’ he said without feeling, though his curiosity peaked.</p>
<p>‘What was your interest in Toby? You knew I didn’t mean what I said, and yet you would still have kept him. Why?’</p>
<p>Jareth raised a haughty eyebrow at her, then walked away, running his fingers across his lips in thought. So she’d picked up on that? <em>Interesting.</em></p>
<p>‘I took a liking to the young fellow. After millenia without marrying, I felt that perhaps my kingdom needed an heir. Little Jareth would have been my successor, barring the arrival of my own children, of course. Either way he would have had a life of privilege, a prince of my court, with everything that comes with it.’</p>
<p>Sarah looked a little shocked. Jareth’s lip curled in a smile as he looked across at her. She was not expecting that.</p>
<p>‘You would have given him your own name?’ she said, brow furrowing. A Fae’s given name was something very few people were allowed to know. It could be used for all kinds of nefarious purposes.</p>
<p>‘Yes. Imbuing him with my magic, effectively adopting him as my own son.’</p>
<p>Sarah looked a little crestfallen.</p>
<p>‘So it was Toby you wanted, the whole time? That’s why you made me that offer, isn’t it? You wanted to keep my brother as your own?’ She looked away from him then, her suspicions all but confirmed. She squeezed the bridge of her nose, willing away the headache that was forming behind her eyes.</p>
<p>‘You forget, Sarah, I was planning on keeping you too.’ he said, his smile crinkling the edges of his mouth as he circled her like a prowling feline.</p>
<p>‘It was more about you than it was about him. In truth, the game was stacked against you. If you’d taken your dreams, you would have been mine, forever having to live with your decision, as you raised the brother you wished away as your own child. Wickedly poetic, don’t you think?’</p>
<p>Sarah stared into the distance, panting slightly, her heart starting to beat faster as the weight of his admission pressed down on her. She remembered that her foolish heart’s desire, at that time, was the love of a handsome somebody, who would swoop in and rescue her from the dreary domesticity of her life. Jareth was everything she’d dreamed of, and more… <em>Oh God...</em></p>
<p>‘If you had failed your run,’ he continued, his smile now predatory, ‘I would have offered you a deal, to send little Jareth back, in exchange for yourself. Being who you are, you would have accepted. The only scenario where I lost in any way, was the one that came to be...’</p>
<p>Sarah was silent for a long moment, her eyes unblinking. Jareth stared at her, unsure if he wanted her to say something.</p>
<p>‘And yet, here we are.’ she said eventually, her eyes flicking up to his, her eyebrows drawn together. ‘In the end, you get what you wanted. You win. I take back my refusal. I accept your proposal.’</p>
<p>Her words hung in the air, the bitterness in them a dark void that seemed to dim the sunlight that bathed the room in a gentle glow. The smile on Jareth’s face faded, and he looked upset. And then he was angry.</p>
<p>‘You say that as if you don’t want me.’ he sneered, picking up the cloak and attaching it to the clips on his right shoulder and under his left arm.</p>
<p>‘I’ve said already that this is not what I want.’ she said, then downed the last of her wine, placing her crystal goblet on an adjacent bureaux.</p>
<p>‘I don’t believe you.’ he said, a sneer playing at the edges of his mouth. ‘Tell me that over the last five years you’ve never once thought about me. Never wondered once how marvelous it would have been to accept me and live the life you wanted so badly?’</p>
<p>Sarah turned to him, wide eyed and incredulous.</p>
<p>‘I was a child, Jareth. Whatever I might have wanted then, is irrelevant now. I don’t know you, not really. This whole thing is just too ridiculous. You can’t seriously expect me to feel something for you?’</p>
<p>Sarah said the words but there was something in them that gave Jareth pause. She wasn’t looking at him, avoiding his eyes, leaning against a post at the end of the bed in a way that was clearly meant to be disinterested.</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at her, then swooped down on her in flash, one arm pulling her roughly to him, the other pressing against her face as he pulled her head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>‘Let’s see if that’s true.’</p>
<p>Sarah tried to fight him, but like before, she was unable to move. And now unable to speak. Jareth rubbed his face against hers like a cat, his thumb pressed roughly against her chin, fingers hard against her temple. She felt her eyes flicker as images started to flash behind her eyelids. She realised that they were all her memories and dreams and thoughts of him.</p>
<p>She desperately fought against him, her voice a screech in her throat. <em>How dare he!?</em> She did not want him inside her head.</p>
<p>‘Here we are’ he said, making noises of satisfaction, images of dreams she had flashing against her eyelids as he scrolled through them. He held her fast as she succeeded in pushing against him.</p>
<p>Jareth chuckled as he picked out a few of the more interesting ones, and then he let her go with a flourish, a pile of crystals appearing in his hand as if he’d plucked them out of her. She still found herself glued to the spot, as Jareth walked away from her, the grin on his face as happy as hers was furious.</p>
<p>‘Oh, Sarah, such passion.’ he said, holding one up as he watched it play. ‘And some role playing… we will have to try that out… Oh and that thing you’re doing with your tongue here, my my, <em>imaginative</em>.’ He chuckled as he held another against the light, amused by the flush that was slowly darkening across her face as the mortification flowed straight to her cheeks.</p>
<p>‘Oh and this one… Well Sarah, I did not know you were into <em>that</em>, and in an oubliette? What delightful filth you imagined us engaging in… I would be more than willing to enact any and every one of your fantasies at some point, if you are so willing...’</p>
<p>With a snap, the crystals disappeared, and Sarah was free once more. He turned to her with a victorious smirk, his point more than proven.</p>
<p>She was livid, her face almost purple in her anger.</p>
<p>‘Jareth, if you <em>ever</em> use magic on me against my will, <em>again</em>, I swear on this kingdom that I will fucking <em>murder</em> you!’</p>
<p>She turned from him, blowing air out of her nose as she fought to regain control. Her body shook as she attempted to find calm.</p>
<p>Jareth’s smile faded, her words ringing in the air, deadly serious.</p>
<p>‘Come now, Precious Thing, you don’t mean that…’ he said, unsure. He shivered as a cloud seemed to pass across the sun, though the sky was completely clear. He approached her cautiously.</p>
<p>‘<em>Every damned word</em>. Since we are now irrevocably bound to each other, you <em>will</em> respect my person and my privacy. You have my hand in marriage, but don’t think for a second it goes beyond that...’</p>
<p>‘Quite.’ His mouth was a hard line as the finality of her words hit him. It appeared his little game had spectacularly backfired. He fervently hoped she did not mean what she had said.</p>
<p>‘But, for your own safety, Sarah-mine, be cautious about the oath’s you make. Magic, especially <em>your</em> magic, has a nasty way of holding you to your word.’</p>
<p>
  <em>What’s said is said.</em>
</p>
<p>‘This really is all just a game to you isn’t it? We’re all just pieces on a board that you can move around at will. Tell me I’m wrong’ she answered, ignoring the rather scary point he was making.</p>
<p>‘I don’t make the game, my love, I merely play the part written for me. Savior or Villain, it’s all the same to me. But you, <em>you</em> wanted something more.’</p>
<p>‘You tried to kill me.’ she said, rounding on him, arms folded.</p>
<p>‘When?’ he said, genuinely confused</p>
<p>‘The cleaners.’ she spat.</p>
<p>‘Hmph, an illusion.’ he snickered. ‘It scared you and old Hogwin well enough. Oh how much fun you were then.’</p>
<p>‘So the Labyrinth is what?’ she said, looking down on him haughtily as he stepped away from the mezzanine, running a hand over a row of books’</p>
<p>‘A test, of course. It found you more than adequate, as it would seem. You <em>are</em> the Champion.’</p>
<p>She humphed in response.</p>
<p>‘And you?’</p>
<p>He paused, then turned, his cape swishing in a gentle arc as if time had slowed down.</p>
<p>‘Bored with this conversation.’ His jaw was tight as he glared up at her.</p>
<p>‘Then let me go home.’ she said wearily.</p>
<p>‘You know I can’t do that.’ he said.</p>
<p>‘Dammit Jareth! You clearly want my love, and yet you’re giving me no room to love you. You never <em>did</em>. You really expected a girl on the cusp of sixteen to know what you were offering? You might be an ancient being, Jareth, but I am young and human. Do you really not get why I don’t want you like this?’</p>
<p>
  <em>Checkmate</em>
</p>
<p>Jareth looked up into her earnest face, his voice a hard lump in his throat, his heart beating furiously. Sarah had voiced the very insecurities that he had tried hard to bury. </p>
<p>He turned from her. He didn’t even feel embarrassed. There was this strange numbness as he moved away from her. She knew how he felt and was yet resolved in her feelings. Was he really asking too much?</p>
<p>‘Like this...?’ He said, softly, his back to her.</p>
<p>‘Excuse me?’ she said, annoyed at his mumbling.</p>
<p>‘You said “I don’t want you <em>like this”</em>... what did you mean?’ he asked, staring at her sideways through his unruly mop of hair. He perched on one of his armchairs, his heart hammering away.</p>
<p>She made a frustrated sound, but considered his question.</p>
<p>‘This “lost in translation” bullshit for one thing. You seem to expect me to understand things I have no frame of reference for, yet you’re angry when I don’t get the subtleties of your world. After five years, you kidnap me out of nowhere and then tell me I must give up my life to help you rule the Goblin Kingdom, with very little explanation, and expect me to be <em>happy</em> about it. How is that fair? You expect me to love you and to want you, but you haven't tried to win my heart in any way that makes sense to me… Stockholm syndrome isn’t really my thing, Jareth.’ </p>
<p>Sarah was near breathless as she explained her point of view, feeling exhausted, just wanting her own place, with her own stuff around her. She stared down at him, expecting a response. He was very still, his fingers steepled against his mouth.</p>
<p>‘You say you were a child, and yet in both our worlds, marriage at sixteen is not uncommon. Was I really so wrong to believe you knew your own heart?’</p>
<p>A tear escaped Jareth’s eye and rolled down his face, but he wiped it away quickly, not wanting her to see.</p>
<p>Sarah pursed her lips. He was technically correct.</p>
<p>‘You can. But nowadays, at least in the western world, you’re classed as a minor until eighteen. In my country, I’ve only just reached the legal drinking age. It’s one thing when two teenagers fall in love and want to run off together. But, since you were an adult and I was technically not… well, the rules of my world get quite complex when it comes to such things.’ </p>
<p>She was staring at him, her expression fathomless. She had known her own heart, after all. But he didn’t deserve to know that.</p>
<p>‘Love is about trust, Jareth. Right now, I don’t know how to trust you.’</p>
<p>‘I see...’ he said, but then his words failed him. He slumped down into his chair, looking up when Sarah took the chair opposite. He frowned down at his hands, feeling somehow unworthy to meet her gaze.</p>
<p>‘I’m several thousand years old, Sarah. Keeping abreast of the ever changing traditions and customs of the Above is not something I’ve put much time into. Fae dance around the point. It’s part of the thrill of the chase. It’s all mischief and innuendo and stolen moments. I would have absolutely no idea how to court you in your traditional sense. Your youth was an inconvenience, yes, but waiting for you was hardly a problem. A few years in the ocean of thousands is nothing.’</p>
<p>Sarah’s eyes flicked to his face. She wasn’t sure she would have wanted to wait...</p>
<p>‘You also happen to be the only person I’ve ever had trouble charming.’ he continued, softly. ‘Normally, anyone within my sights succumbs easily enough. But not you. Even with a taste of the life I can give you, of our sexual compatibility, that independence of yours I admire so much is still fully intent on fighting me.’ </p>
<p>Jareth was leaning forward now, looking into her eyes as he opened himself to her. He reached his hand out for hers, and she hesitated, but slid her fingers around in his.</p>
<p>He smiled ruefully as he stroked her fingers with his.</p>
<p>‘If I’m really being honest with you, Sarah, I want you to know that this is not how I wanted things to be. I loved you, yes, but selfishly, arrogantly, with no regard for your feelings. So, it never occured to me that I was not everything that you desired. When you declared your rejection, I was angry, and my pride was hurt. I thought my heart was breaking. For who in their right mind would reject a prize like the Goblin King?’ he said it with both pride and disdain, directed toward himself though. ‘I didn't understand why you did not want me, and I was so very resentful about it. I blamed you for my own shortsightedness that lost me the Labyrinth.'</p>
<p>Jareth took a deep breath that was almost a sob, then continued. </p>
<p>'I also hated that this was forced on me. On <em>us</em>. Then, without being able to contact you for so long, and having so short a time to help you adjust before we’re joined, I rashly made the decisions I did, hoping that this time it would be different. I suppose I thought I could make you love me through sheer force of will. How wrong I was.’</p>
<p>He gave her a sad laugh, his long fingers drawing patterns over her skin. He refused to meet her eyes then, not knowing what he would find there.</p>
<p>‘I think I understand...’ said Sarah, her breath hard as she contemplated her new future. She looked at Jareth. Really looked at him. He was ancient and beautiful and yet still so infinitely clueless. But he’d done incredible things to her, and for her. She felt her heart do a backflip. He was lost in running his gloved fingers over her skin. She wasn’t even sure he’d heard her.</p>
<p>‘I want to go home, Jareth.’</p>
<p>His face snapped to hers and he let go of her hand. She raised her hands, palms out, to calm him.</p>
<p>‘Before you freak out, I mean, I just need some time to process. It’s not as if you don’t know where to find me. This is all… it’s a lot. And it’s forever… I...’</p>
<p>A tear fell down her cheek as she felt the weight of this new future crash against her heart, all her attempts to reverse it completely nullified. She leaned back in her chair, pulling away from him. Jareth looked as crushed as she felt. He rose from his chair and walked across the room.</p>
<p>He was silent for a tense minute. When he spoke, there was resignation and fear in his voice.</p>
<p>‘I can give you until thirteen hundred hours tomorrow, Sarah. That’s all the time you can remain Above without compromising the magic within you. For your sake, I hope it’s enough.’</p>
<p>Jareth looked sorrowful as he turned to her. She looked sad, and angry and somewhat relieved.</p>
<p>‘It’s enough time to get my affairs in order, atleast. It means I’ll get to say goodbye. That’s something.’ She spoke as if she was dying. He figured the analogy wasn’t far off how she felt. </p>
<p>
  <em>They were getting married, they were meant to be happy, damn it!</em>
</p>
<p>Jareth nodded, his chest constricting in the pain this was causing both of them. He’d wanted her to suffer, and he had been given his wish. Oh how he wanted to make her smile now instead. But he did not have that power. It had been taken from him by his own egotistical pride.</p>
<p>‘Jareth?’ she was saying, uncertain, her voice a question.</p>
<p>‘All you have to do is walk through the door, Sarah, and you will be home. Expect me at noon tomorrow. I’ll be there if you need to go anywhere you can’t get to in the next twenty four hours.’</p>
<p>‘Thank you.’ she said, and to his surprise she walked up to him, pulling him into a hug.</p>
<p>After a moment of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and held her tight, his cheek against hers. She was just a few inches shorter than he was, even with his boots giving him an extra inch.</p>
<p>He pulled away, holding her shoulders and looking into her face. He pressed his thumb to her chin.</p>
<p>‘I only wish I could do more, Precious Thing. Now, you best get going, Time is a fickle mistress after all.’</p>
<p>Sarah gave him the ghost of a smile, and then she ran for the door, looking back at him as she pulled it open. And then, she was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, there you go. I would appreciate your feedback &lt;3</p>
<p>The next chapter is going to take a bit of editing too, so it might be a while before another update. We get to see Sarah's family as she prepares for her new life. And makes a new friend.</p>
<p>Then a danger foretold, shows itself...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all, finally have an update for you. This chapter was a bit of a monster to edit, and they're only getting longer. I've also been prioritising writing over editing, though I've kind of enjoyed going back to this, and making small adjustments based on future events. A few new characters for you, and some really important character development awaits. Enjoy, and, as always, thank you for the support you've given to what started off as a throwaway plot bunny. Much love - MRYGM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah’s heart was in her mouth as she stepped out of Jareth’s bedroom and into her living room, hard floorboards turning to cheap carpet as her bare feet noted the change.</p>
<p>She turned, expecting to see a portal behind her, but there was nothing, just the window, and her own meager furniture. She glanced across at the desk, her unfinished thesis sat waiting for her. Was there even any point now?</p>
<p>Glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece, she saw it was just after midday, and she hugged herself, unsure. She felt like she'd been in the Underground for half a day, yet it had been just a few hours. Time seemed to work differently there, but in a way that didn’t really make any logical sense.</p>
<p>Sarah laughed to herself. What if she’d been dreaming? Maybe her friends had left her to sleep on the couch and she had just woken up? But, she didn’t feel tired or hungover. She felt… well rested. Sated in a way that she could never remember being before. She glanced down at herself, still wearing the blue, hooded robe with the fur trimmings. She was naked underneath, and wondered then what had happened to her clothes.</p>
<p>As if in answer to her question, she spied a neat pile of cloth sitting on the coffee table, next to the still steaming mug of coffee that had disappeared hours ago. A square of parchment was tucked under the black lace she realised was her bra.</p>
<p>She picked up the mug and took a sip, closing her eyes in pleasure. That was definitely not the cheap stuff she bought for herself. She smiled, then picked up the square of parchment, turning it over. It had a message written in a pretty, swirling hand, penmanship that looked like ornate calligraphy to her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sarah</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I thought you’d like these back. They’ve been laundered. Enjoy the blend, it’s my favourite, from our Kingdom’s plantations in the South.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Until tomorrow...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>with love<br/>
J R</em>
</p>
<p>R? Sarah held the note loosely, unable to put it down. It hit her then that this was all very real, and the anxiety attack it brought on so suddenly, completely overwhelmed her. </p>
<p>She stood there hyperventilating, unable to breathe, unable to think, her hands shaking, her heart pounding, a visceral pain in her stomach, heartburn flaring in her chest. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.</p>
<p>
  <em>In…Out... In... Out…</em>
</p>
<p>After a few minutes, she moved to the sofa, her knees shaking and her breathing ragged as she gained control over herself. Her head in her hands she considered what had happened. In just a few hours her entire world had come falling down, the irony not lost on her as the throaty words of the song they’d danced to, once, played in her head, mocking her present situation.</p>
<p>She laughed then, at how ridiculous this all was. She was going to marry a king. A <em>king.</em> Not a human one either. Her shoulders shook as she heaved, half cackling, half sobbing. </p>
<p>She’d always been a believer, magic was a part of her life since she could remember, and she’d never doubted her run through the Labyrinth for a second. Nor did she doubt the inexorable pull its master had on her.</p>
<p>But, no. <em>She</em> was now its master. Now that <em>was</em> funny. She laughed so hard her chest hurt, tears fell from her eyes, and she keeled over on the sofa, pulling her fingers through her hair as she contemplated that her time here was now very limited. There was so much to do. So many goodbyes...</p>
<p>She sobered then, sadness washing away the last of her harsh giggles. She hiccupped and downed the rest of her coffee. Then she pulled herself from the sofa, disappearing down the hall and into the bathroom, the door closing with a slam behind her.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Jareth was laid on his bed, idly staring at the now blank crystals that circled above him, hot tears continuing to pour from his eyes in a steady stream, a wet patch slowly getting larger on either side of his face, turning the red velvet the colour of blood.</p>
<p>He felt… defeated. In a way he never had before. After Sarah’s run, anger had fueled him, and he'd had zero time for frivolities like self pity. After that initial thought of succumbing to the embrace of death, he’d rallied himself, plotting and scheming and imagining what these two weeks would be like.</p>
<p>But, now, he was undone. She had, once again, made a fool of him. He’d planned on being an untouchable master, forcing her into submission, taking his revenge as he made her flesh bend to his will, allowing her zero power as he reformed her into his good little wife, her hold over the Labyrinth his to control, as ever. She would beg for his love, and he would give her scraps in return.</p>
<p>It took less than five minutes for his resolve to crumble. He'd known she was beautiful, but after just those few years, he was not prepared for the change that adulthood had made on her. The roundness of youth had given way to the angles and edges of womanhood, but her body had grown into it’s curves, beautifully accented by the lace underwear she’d been wearing.</p>
<p>And her eyes. He recognised the defiance in them, the fury, but there was something else. Something that stirred as she’d gazed upon him. She finally saw him as a man, a <em>desirable</em> man, his spell kicking in almost immediately. He’d expected it to take a good hour or so of seduction before it would work. It had surprised him immensely, so much so that when it came down to it, he couldn't force her. Was he even truly capable of such a thing?</p>
<p>If she’d fought him, <em>then</em> perhaps? Fortunately, he would never have to face that question. It would never occur to him that she would not desire him on <em>some</em> level, but the sheer force of it had disarmed him, had thrown all of his schemes and plans and thoughts of revenge out of his head. All there was was her arousal, her need for him, invading his senses like a drug. It was pure, it was honest, and in truth he could never sully it with something as toxic as vengeance.</p>
<p>His love for her, his need to give her the world, had blossomed in his heart, unbidden and painful then, yearning to find a similar emotion in her own. She might have been in the throws of passionate sex, but he had been making love to her. </p>
<p>It was a furious kind of love, a love that refused to be silenced, a love that fought against his better judgement, a love that quashed his vengeful ego. It was lonely too, <em>bitter</em>, aching for its companion emotion from a person who may never be able to feel it. Not for him. </p>
<p>Her eternal villain.</p>
<p>So here he was, weeping like a babe, wedged between a glorious past and a bittersweet future, the woman he loved <em>his</em> and yet, so very not at all. She had been right, it was a lot to expect her to love him when they were essentially strangers. She was so kind, and smart, with a wisdom that belied her youth. And he thought that maybe she was beginning to perhaps at least <em>like</em> him? </p>
<p>But... <em>But,</em> he still felt disappointed.</p>
<p>He was His Majesty, King Jareth, First of his name, ruler of the Goblin Kingdom, keeper of the Labyrinth, second in line to the throne of the combined court of Summer and Winter: The High Prince of the entire realm. He had led armies into battle, he had bedded countless lovers. His power was the stuff of legend. There were faith systems built around versions of his deeds, his <em>legacy</em> for goodness sake. But all that meant nothing in the face of the ugly truth that the woman he loved did not want him.</p>
<p>Jareth pulled himself up, irritated with his own wallowing, and wiped his red eyes, giving himself a magical makeover. In a second, he was perfectly poised once more, a smirk gracing his face as he made for the door, having wasted enough time pining.</p>
<p>He realised the only thing he could do now was go forward, for better or worse. His bride would be here tomorrow and he still had much to prepare. For the first time that thought didn’t fill him with dread. Just a numb acceptance. </p>
<p>The door opened as he approached, and he disappeared through it and down the winding steps of his private tower, then across the viaduct, his cloak fanning out behind him, exuding beauty and power, his aching heart hammering out a relentless beat, that he steadfastly ignored.</p>
<p>He reached a set of large, heavy wooden doors. With a deep breath, he clicked his fingers, not breaking his stride. With a groan, they opened, and Jareth, his heart as heavy as the Underground itself, walked into the din of the preparations beyond.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Sarah drove across New York State in silence, her three best friends making enough noise to render her input moot.</p>
<p>After her shower, she'd called home, Irene's voice nearly making her sob as she'd cheerfully wished her step daughter a happy birthday. Sarah asked if she could come by that evening, and in true Irene form, she'd taken that as the go ahead to throw the impromptu party that Sarah had originally said she was too busy for.</p>
<p>Giving in without much resistance, just happy to be seeing them that evening, Sarah had spoken to her Dad and Toby, both wishing her a wonderful day, Toby blowing raspberries over the phone and making her promise he could stuff himself with cake.</p>
<p>She'd hung up, feeling desolate, then immediately called the cavalry, who had jumped at the chance for a party. It was a relief really, all the people she loved would be in the same place that night, and even though she knew she could never say goodbye, at least they'd have this memory, once it was clear that she was gone.</p>
<p>After packing anything she wanted to take with her, both to her folks' and to her new home, she'd eaten some leftovers and attacked her thesis. Leaving it a hundred thousand words short of what she'd planned, she then slipped it into a file, musing that she did not need to finish it, but would hand it in anyway. It meant she would know that somewhere, at some time, she was qualified for something that wasn't whatever Jareth had planned for her future. She would be a queen, yes, but it meant nothing to her when all those she cared for in this world would never know, would just think she'd run off to Europe and never come back. </p>
<p>That hurt the most, the idea they would think she didn't love them.</p>
<p>As she drove, her melancholy thoughts were tripped by the figure of a man walking along the side of the road, his thumb lazily out as he hitch hiked, a guitar case slung across his back. His long, light brown hair was blowing in the wind, along with the Afghan style coat he wore. </p>
<p>There was something familiar about him, but she was knocked out of her reverie just then by the sound of her name.</p>
<p>'Pull over, Sarah' came the voice of her friend, Bernadette… Bernie, the Mexican-American who was sitting in the front seat, already winding down the passenger window of Sarah's ancient silver Station Wagon.</p>
<p>'What are you doing, Bernie?'</p>
<p>Sarah frowned, but pulled over anyway, not far in front of the hitchhiker.</p>
<p>'Getting us some live music for this party.' answered the slim Latina, grinning broadly. Bernie was the most impulsive person Sarah knew, but she also threw the best parties.</p>
<p>'Fine' muttered Sarah, a bad feeling pooling in her stomach as the figure drew nearer in her rear view mirror.</p>
<p>'Wow, the seventies called, they want their outfit back' guffawed the curvy blonde, Cara, from the back seat, staring out at him, shamelessly, as she glugged vodka from a hip flask.</p>
<p>'He's pretty damned <em>fine</em> though' said Danyel, with a 'y', from behind the driver’s seat, watching the hitchhiker approach through the back window. Danyel wasn't just androgenous, he was very openly pansexual, and hopelessly attracted to anything even remotely pretty.</p>
<p><em>'Dibs'</em> hissed Bernie as a pair of legs and a belt buckle drew level with the window. Danyel stuck his tongue out at her as he pulled the flask from Cara's fingers and took a swig.</p>
<p>A face appeared at the window, and Sarah couldn't help but stare. The man was young, not much older than she was, with long mousy brown hair that waved to just past his shoulders. He had pale, perfect skin, high cheekbones and a stately nose, his sexy mouth curved into a slight grin, his lips neither too thin or too full. His jawline was strong, giving him an almost Grecian profile.</p>
<p>His eyes though, they were a blue that seemed to pierce her soul as he looked straight at her.</p>
<p>'Hi there, fella, where're you headed?' grinned Bernie, her boldness apparent as the man's gaze flicked to her.</p>
<p>'The next town over will be fine, if you would be so kind?' </p>
<p>He spoke softly, in an accent that was very obviously British. Sarah's stomach did a somersault. </p>
<p>
  <em>He sounded so much like Jareth.</em>
</p>
<p>'Can you play that thing on your back?' smirked the Latina, her eyes tracing over him, appreciatively.</p>
<p>'Last time I checked' he answered, his smile widening.</p>
<p>'What can you play?' she asked, curious.</p>
<p>'Mostly rock ballads, and pop rock, though I have an extensive repertoire. Are you in need of a musician?' He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Bernie.</p>
<p>'We are. There's a party tonight if you would like to earn yourself some cash?' She fluttered her long, dark eyelashes at him as she clutched the edge of the door.</p>
<p>'A lift and a reprieve from this wind would be more than generous' he said, barely blinking as he looked down at Bernie. 'Though I'll never say no to cash.' </p>
<p>He smiled, and Sarah nearly lost herself in the crinkles it made in his alabaster skin.</p>
<p>'Hop in' she said, turning her face from the eyes that flicked toward her.</p>
<p>'Thank you' he smiled, though she refused to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>A moment passed. The back door of the wagon opened and he slid the guitar and a backpack into the car. Cara had opened the door, indicating for their guest to shimmy into the middle, to be sandwiched between the two friends.</p>
<p>The man pulled his slim frame into the middle of the wide seat, with a grace that was familiar, settling himself between the man and woman in the back, both giving him an almost predatory once over. Seeing that they were tucked in snuggly, Sarah pulled back out onto the road.</p>
<p>A slightly awkward silence followed, the sound of the late afternoon traffic travelling unrestricted through the car. Sarah glanced in her rear view mirror, shocked to see a pair of curious blue eyes staring right back. She blinked as she did a mirror check with her wing mirrors instead, swallowing as butterflies writhed in her belly.</p>
<p>Bernie cleared her throat.</p>
<p>‘So.. I’m Bernadette Avellaneda, everyone calls me Bernie…’ she said, twisting in her seat to hold a hand out to their guest. He leaned forward, folding her fingers around his and squeezing gently.</p>
<p>‘Pleasure to meet you, Bernie.’ he replied, his voice deeper than Sarah had realised. Rich and Husky. It belied his youth somewhat. ‘You can call me Jet...’ he continued with a wink.</p>
<p>Bernie giggled and pulled her hand from his. He held it out to Cara, who took it daintily.</p>
<p>‘Cara Devine.’ she smiled, giving him her best ‘come hither’ stare.</p>
<p>‘Charmed.’ he murmured, squeezing her fingertips. She gave an oddly shy titter. <em>Cara was never shy...</em></p>
<p>‘And you are?’ continued Jet as he turned to his left.</p>
<p>‘Danyel Cutter.’ grinned Dan, taking the proffered hand and holding it a bit too long as he leaned forward, holding Jet’s gaze. But, he quickly looked away, blushing, the look he’d received even more overt than his own had been.</p>
<p>‘Nice to meet you,’ said Jet, letting the man’s hand go.</p>
<p>‘So where are you from?’ asked Bernie, still twisted around in her seat so she could talk to him.</p>
<p>‘Before I tell you, I believe one introduction is missing.’ Jet replied, an amused smile twisting his lips. ‘The green-eyed brunette in the driver’s seat must have a name?’</p>
<p>Sarah flicked her eyes to his, knowing they’d be on her, but it was Jareth’s sharp grin she imagined on his very lovely face.</p>
<p>‘Sarah.’ was all she said in response, Jet’s long, elegant fingers curving into her periphery as they slid over the back of her chair. He was so close to touching her that her skin started to tingle.</p>
<p>‘Lovely to make your acquaintance, Miss Sarah.’ said Jet, his eyes crinkling as he caught hers in the mirror once more.</p>
<p>‘Pleasure is all mine, I’m sure.’ muttered Sarah, looking away. The way he said her name gave her goosebumps, it’s tonal quality almost identical to a certain Goblin King.</p>
<p>‘Oh, don’t mind her, she’s just grumpy that she’s got to drive our slightly inebriated asses all the way across the county. Mostly because she can’t partake, of course.’ Bernie laughed at her own joke and glanced across at her best friend.</p>
<p>Jet smiled, and Sarah gave a long suffering chuckle.</p>
<p>‘Honestly though, you guys can keep your horrific hangovers, I felt like utter crap this morning.’ she grumbled, a rueful grin on her face. ‘If it wasn’t for…um...’ </p>
<p>Sarah paled as she realised she’d almost said <em>Jareth.</em></p>
<p>‘...Er…Coffee. Coffee is the only reason I’m even awake right now.’</p>
<p>
  <em>Saved</em>
</p>
<p>Everyone but Jet made noises of amusement. A quick mirror check revealed him looking away. For some reason that was worse than his staring at her.</p>
<p>‘Awww, don’t worry, Birthday Girl, we’ll get you nice and drunk tonight.’ said Dan, leaning forward so he could speak into her ear.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, with any luck,’ said Cara, a sly look passing between her and Bernie as they silently agreed who had stolen Jet’s attention, ‘we might even get you laid, for a change…’</p>
<p>Her three friends thought this was hilarious, but Sarah’s breath had hitched in her throat and she turned to Bernie, whose wide grin was wiped off her face at the look of sheer embarrassment and fury that was etched onto Sarah’s. She was so mortified she couldn’t speak, her eyes pinning themselves back to the safe place that was the road, her jaw hard as rock.</p>
<p>Bernie realised they’d crossed a line and turned back to Cara, feeling a lot more sober.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, you might not want to piss off the driver, Carr, she could pull over and ditch us all onto the curb if she wants to.’ Bernie could be cutting, but she was rarely tactless. She gave Cara a quelling look as she spoke.</p>
<p>‘Sorry, Sars,’ muttered Cara, shrinking back into her seat with a pout, embarrassed. Jet tried not to look curious as he stared at his hands.</p>
<p>‘So you never answered my question, Jet.’ said Bernie, quickly going back to safer topics.</p>
<p>‘Oh. I’m from Stratford, near London.’ he said, his eyes roaming back to search for the furious green ones which occasionally flicked to the mirror.</p>
<p>‘Really? So what brings you all the way over here, then?’ said Dan, his fingers stroking through his long, pink curls.</p>
<p>‘Music, mainly.’ answered Jet, rather vaguely, avoiding looking at anyone.</p>
<p>‘<em>Wait.’</em> said Cara, a wicked smile gracing her full mouth, her previous faux pas forgotten. ‘You’re… you’re <em>Jet Black</em>, aren’t you?’</p>
<p>Jet winced as she said it and gazed forward, studying the horizon as the slight blush against his pale skin gave him away.</p>
<p>‘Oh my god, I knew it!’ Cara seemed stupidly excited.</p>
<p>‘No way!’ cried Dan, leaning forward to look Jet over.</p>
<p>‘What, you mean that underground rock artist you <em>never</em> shut up about?’ Bernie was staring open mouthed at Cara, then at Jet. </p>
<p>Sarah’s nerves sharpened at the word ‘underground’ then somewhat relaxed. <em>So this guy was a real person?</em> She felt both relieved and slightly disappointed.</p>
<p>Cara turned bright red, as everyone but Sarah stared at Jet in silence.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, you got me. What gave me away?’ he smiled, though he looked miffed too. He was clearly travelling incognito.</p>
<p>‘I just connected the dots really.’ said Cara, going a little shy again under his steady gaze. Especially from such a close proximity. ‘I almost didn’t recognise you without all that makeup, and the wigs, but when you said your hometown was near London, it just clicked.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah, that’s why I wear the costumes.’ he said, clearly both impressed and annoyed. ‘I prefer to keep my stage persona separate from my real one.’ He huffed as he sat back in the seat. </p>
<p>‘I will play at Miss Sarah’s celebration tonight, under one condition: My true identity never leaves this car.’ Jet had a stern, commanding expression on his face, one that would have been familiar to Sarah, had she been able to look at him.</p>
<p>Everyone was so in awe of him that they readily agreed to his terms. Sarah smiled, amused at how easily this man had silenced three of the loudest extroverts in New York City.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>After about another half hour, the five youngsters pulled onto the Williams’ driveway, and tumbled out of the Station wagon. The sound of music was already surrounding the house with a festive air and Irene had dug the yellow fairy lights out, using them to decorate the porch so it shone in a warm glow.</p>
<p>Sarah stood at her driver’s door for a minute, just taking it in, committing every panel, every feature to memory. She felt the melancholy wash over her again, then turned to see Jet watching her as he pulled his guitar from the back of the wagon, giving the others room to get their overnight bags.</p>
<p>She walked toward him, realising then that he was about Jareth’s height, not that tall, but not short either. Now she got to see him properly, she had to admit that he was even more attractive than he’d first appeared.</p>
<p>Apart from his fine features, and that mouth that reminded her so much of someone else’s, he was well put together. He was slim, but in a taut way, and she imagined that he looked gently sculpted underneath the crisp white shirt he wore. Cara was right, it did look very seventies, the collar and lapels wide and sharp as a knife. It showcased his throat, the dusk light throwing the shadows around his clavicle and collar bones into sharp relief, a delicate gold chain shining on his partially bare chest. She couldn’t quite make out the small pendant that hung from it, as it disappeared into shadow, but the belt buckle that held up his trousers was very noticeable. Angel wings set in gold, against a black background.</p>
<p>If anything screamed ‘rock star’, it was that, and the very tight, herringbone weave trousers he wore, more boot cut than flares as they tapered. But the material was shiny, and it looked like a few colours were interwoven, dark greens and reds and blues, creating the effect of reptile skin. Scuffed, practical but pointed brown boots completed his ensemble.</p>
<p>Irene came out to the porch, followed by a bouncing six year old. Sarah ripped her eyes from Jet’s muscular thighs as she grabbed her overnight bag, just as Jet pulled his backpack from it. They locked eyes for a second, and he gave her a shy smile, looking away quickly as he pulled the guitar case onto his back. Sarah silently locked the car and then followed her friends up to the stairs, where they were being warmly greeted by her step mother and brother. She cocked her head at Jet, indicating for him to follow, noticing how rigid he was holding himself.</p>
<p>‘Sarah!’ screeched Toby, throwing himself at her, hugging her legs as she tossed her duffel bag to the floor by the door. She picked him up, quelling the wobble she felt in her lip.</p>
<p>‘There’s my little broskie! You get bigger every time I see you, Goblin!’ </p>
<p>The boy laughed.</p>
<p>‘One day I’ll be bigger than you!’ he said, giving her a wet kiss. </p>
<p>‘I hope so.’ She gave him an eskimo kiss, then put him down and embraced Irene.</p>
<p>‘How are you doing, Ma?’ she said, her run in the Labyrinth having given her new respect for the woman who’d stuck by both her and her dad.</p>
<p>‘I’m good, sweetheart, how has your birthday been?’ said the blonde.</p>
<p>‘Well, I finished my thesis...’ she said, then Toby’s voice interrupted them.</p>
<p>‘Who are you?’</p>
<p>He was staring, wide eyed, at the awkward looking young man who was standing behind Sarah.</p>
<p>‘And, I made a new friend…’ she said, with a wry smile. ‘Ma, Toby, this is Jet. He’s come to play for us tonight. Jet, this is my Stepmother, Irene, and my baby brother, Tobias.’</p>
<p>‘I’m not a baby’ said Toby, hugging his mother tight.</p>
<p>‘No, you’re quite a fine fellow aren’t you?’ said Jet, bending his knees so he could look Toby in the eye. He put his hand out. ‘Pleased to meet you, young Tobias.’</p>
<p>Toby stared at him with blue, blue eyes, then giggled and hid his face behind Irene’s skirt.</p>
<p>‘Don’t be rude, Toby.’ said his mother, sternly.</p>
<p>‘That’s quite alright.’ said Jet, giving the angelic looking blonde boy a wink as he peered out at him again. ‘Pleasure to meet you, Irene?’ he said, holding his hand out.</p>
<p>She took it with a warm smile, and a girlish giggle, a nervous hand going to her chest.</p>
<p>‘So lovely to meet you too, Jet. Welcome to our humble home.’ </p>
<p>He held her hand for a split second, then let go, and she ushered them into the house, Sarah ‘helping’ Toby to drag her duffle bag into the foyer.</p>
<p>‘Goodness, we have quite the housefull.’ said Robert, as he came to greet his daughter. After giving her father a big hug, Sarah introduced him to Jet, who greeted him just as warmly as he had anyone else, but there was something slightly off about it, as if the young musician was intimidated.</p>
<p>‘When will everyone be here’, asked Sarah, shrugging off her coat to reveal the deep red dress she had been saving for a special occasion.<em> Her last day in the Above seemed pretty darn special.</em> It had thin straps and fell to a low V, showing off her ample cleavage, fitted at the waist, the slightly flared skirt brushing the bottom of her thighs.</p>
<p>She heard a slight intake of breath, and turned to see Jet avert his gaze as he shrugged off his guitar, pulling the warm Afghan from his shoulders too. Irene took both coats and hung them up in the hall closet.</p>
<p>‘About half seven, so we have just enough time for a quick dinner. I’m glad I bought extra now. To say Bernadette is as thin as a rail, she eats three times as much as anyone else.’ joked Irene</p>
<p>‘What can I say, it burns at least three thousand calories just being this damned sexy.’ came an amused voice from around the corner, rewarded with a cacophony of laughs and snickers.</p>
<p>‘I take it you four are sharing again?’ said Irene with an amused huff.</p>
<p>‘Yes, Jet can have the guest bedroom, if that’s okay?’</p>
<p>‘Sleepover!’ yelled Dan.</p>
<p>‘Sure, I’ve already put all the extra bedding in your room, sweetheart.’</p>
<p>‘Thanks, Ma.’</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>The next hour saw the Williams' and their guests sit down to a light dinner of lasagne and salad, Merlin, the dog, cowering in his bed from all the noise coming from the dining table, as nine people ate and laughed and generally caught up, Sarah explaining her thesis to Jet, who seemed interested that she was a theatrical arts and fine art major. </p>
<p>He seemed even more interested when she said she could sing, and she was then summarily bullied into her rendition of Journey's <em>Don't Stop Believin',</em>mainly by Bernie. She acquiesced, and went to stand away from the table, pulling Bernie along with her, who was her ‘backup’ singer.</p>
<p>Condensing out the guitar solos, she did a decent job of it, able to hit the high notes, whereas Bernie added some very bad, very theatrical instrumental, Dan and Cara practically rolling on the floor in laughter, before joining them to do the rest of the song with a little more effort at sounding like guitars.</p>
<p>Jet laughed as he clapped along with Sarah’s parents, when they all did a theatrical bow and took their seats, mirthfully.</p>
<p>After they’d had their impromptu show, and the meal was done, Sarah helped her step mother fill the dishwasher, her nerves frayed at the smile that Jet had given her while she sang. It was a smile that came slowly, an incredulous one that spread across his face in a way that made her knees go weak. He’d disappeared afterward to tune his guitar and decide what to play, and she could hear his voice coming from the living room, discussing with Bernie and Dan what songs they wanted him to perform.</p>
<p>Guests started to turn up then, and Sarah spent much of the next couple of hours being greeted by friends, plied with drinks and cake, nervously nibbling on snacks, and watching Jet play his twelve string guitar, his voice rich yet able to adjust between the seventies and eighties rock and the nineties pop hits he played, opting against playing his own music for fear of discovery.</p>
<p>After nearly two hours, Jet passed the entertainment duties over to the DJ, and started to mingle instead. He avoided a drunk and rambunctious Cara who appeared to have dropped her earlier pursuit of him, to set her sights on a muscular, handsome redhead who had caught her eye. Dan was standing in a corner with a girl who had long blue hair and piercings everywhere, discussing the finer details of some artist’s work that they both admired. Bernie was sitting in the lap of a muscular man with tattoos, enthusiastically kissing him as if no-one could see them. Sarah was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>After a few discussions and compliments about his performance, Jet finally made his way to the beverage table, gently turning down an offer to dance from a very pretty black girl. He watched her walk away as Bernie sidled up to him, something green and very strong sloshing around in her glass.</p>
<p>‘I see you, pretty boy…’ she said with a knowing raise of a dark eyebrow.</p>
<p>‘What do you mean?’ he said, giving her a confused look as he poured himself a glass of red wine from the table.</p>
<p>‘Sarah’s upstairs putting Toby to bed.’ she said with a slight slur. ‘Just exactly what are your intentions towards my best friend, hey, mister superstar guy…?’</p>
<p>Jet looked down at the Latina, who was quite short, even in her heels. She was also rather beautiful, amber eyes and caramel coloured skin, and had the confidence of a six foot tall, All Star quarterback. </p>
<p>‘Well, I thought maybe I would get to know her a little, possibly have a dance, and a kiss, and then... oh, I don’t know, whisk her away to my castle in the Scottish countryside, where I'll make her mine, forever…’</p>
<p>Jet grinned widely at the startled look on Bernie’s face as he took a sip of wine, surprisingly good for what was a modest vintage.</p>
<p>The Latina blinked for a second, her mouth open in surprise, then she closed her eyes and cackled, giving him a little push. He chuckled at her reaction.</p>
<p>‘You’re funny.’ she smirked, then her eyes took on a serious edge. ‘Just don’t do anything to make her think you’re sticking around. She’s not the kind of girl who can do the casual thing... You get me, fella?’</p>
<p>Sarah appeared again then, coming from the stairs. She looked upset, grabbing her coat from the hall closet and disappearing around the corner.</p>
<p>‘What makes you think I’m a casual kind of guy?’ said Jet, looking down at Bernie, who was frowning toward the space Sarah had just vacated.</p>
<p>She laughed mirthlessly, drunkenly, nearly spilling her toxic looking drink all over him.</p>
<p>‘Fella, as someone who has an unhealthy attraction to artists and musicians, I know your type. Each night a different town and a different girl. A nice string of broken hearts to make music about. With that face and that voice and that body, you have the world at your fingertips.’ she poked him hard in the ribs. ‘You really can’t surprise me, Esè. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but you will leave, and you’ll take her heart with you. If you care about her at all, don’t let her give it to you.’</p>
<p>Jet stared into his glass for a moment. He wasn’t sure what to say.</p>
<p>‘Well don’t just stand there, go find out what’s wrong with her.’ said Bernie, giving him a nudge.</p>
<p>He gave her an incredulous look.</p>
<p>‘But, you <em>just</em> warned me to stay away from her.’ he said with a sneer, suddenly annoyed.</p>
<p>‘No,’ smirked Bernie, ‘I said don’t go breaking her heart. I ain’t about to stand in the way of my best friend getting laid on her birthday though…’</p>
<p>She chuckled at the look on his face and raised her glass to him, before disappearing into the dancing crowd.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Sarah leaned against the balcony that surrounded the back porch of the house, wiping away the tears that threatened to ruin her makeup. She breathed in the cool air, having just spent the last twenty minutes tucking an overly tired, over excited six year old into bed, and saying goodnight to her worn out parents.</p>
<p>She’d given both of them a long tight hug, said she loved them and promised to kick everyone out at midnight. They’d give her her presents in the morning they’d said. That thought seemed to make her feel worse. More things given in love she’d probably have to leave behind.</p>
<p>Sarah was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear anyone approach, nearly jumping out of her skin as Jet said her name.</p>
<p>‘Are you alright?’ he asked, getting very close as he looked her over, noting the smearing of her mascara, and the wetness of her eyes.</p>
<p>‘I’m fine.’ she said, turning to lean back against the bannister. She said it with a force that clearly meant the opposite.</p>
<p>‘You know, you have some very loyal friends.’ he said softly, giving her a smirk.</p>
<p>She laughed.</p>
<p>‘Oh? Did Bernie give you the “Sarah is a delicate flower, don’t hurt her” speech?’ she said, chuckling, but without any humour.</p>
<p>‘She did, but I did threaten to steal you off to my palace in the clouds, so I sort of deserved it.’ he joked.</p>
<p>Sarah laughed harder than the joke warranted, the strangled sound of it making Jet frown at her in worry.</p>
<p>‘You’re not okay, are you, Sarah?’ he said, placing himself so close she pulled herself up to sit on the bannister. ‘What happened?’</p>
<p>Sarah looked into his earnest eyes and felt her stomach drop. He was so handsome it hurt. And it seemed as if he wanted her. It was a dream come true, and yet, she was already spoken for. To someone who was remarkably similar, yet didn’t have this gentleness that she was drawn to.The irony of her situation was cruel.</p>
<p>‘I… nothing really. I just want to be right here, right now, without anything else. Can we do that?’</p>
<p>‘Of course.’ he said, keeping his gaze even. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers down her face. She trembled at his touch, but stared straight back at him.</p>
<p>‘You’re so beautiful, Sarah. So vibrant. I hope you know that.’ he said softly, running his thumb across her mouth. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. He smelled like sandalwood and berries and summer. There was an acidic sweetness too that she couldn’t quite place.</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered shut as she breathed him in. Then, she felt his lips on hers, light at first, then harder, insistent, and before she could think or take another breath, she’d wrapped her legs around him, her fingers buried in that long, almost auburn hair, kissing him hungrily, her body burning for his touch.</p>
<p>He tasted of wine and mint and Irene’s home-made lasagne, his mouth moving across hers with a dexterity that made her tremble with need, his tongue playing hide and seek with her own, looking into her eyes as he bit her bottom lip and pulled gently, feeling him smile as she shuddered in response. He moved from her mouth, kissing her face, her jaw, brushing his lips over her throat, a moan escaping him as he pressed his mouth to her skin, his left hand cradling the side of her face, her lips against his thumb.</p>
<p>It was his moan that broke the moment. It flashed her back to an almost identical moment earlier that very day. She could still feel the place where Jareth had bitten down on her, marking her to the point she’d used makeup to cover it, and in that instant she recoiled, gently pushing Jet from her.</p>
<p>‘What’s wrong’ he said, looking bemused, searching her face for answers, his hands on her thighs, which she pulled from him, pushing passed him and hugging her jacket to her, brushing a lock of raven hair behind her ear, her breath coming hard and her heart hammering.</p>
<p>‘I can’t do this.’</p>
<p>She said it with sadness and venom. Jareth had stolen this moment from her, the memory of his touch still coursing through her. She’d finally connected with someone, someone so wonderful, and she wasn’t at liberty to explore it. It wasn’t fair.</p>
<p>‘What’s his name?’</p>
<p>Sarah turned to look at Jet, sharply, a frown on her face. He was leaning against a square pillar, his arms crossed over his chest, an expression of annoyance marring his features as he stared off to the side.</p>
<p>A second ticked by, and then another as Sarah wondered what to say, her heart fluttering in a panic. Somehow she didn’t think she could lie to this man.</p>
<p>‘Do you really want to know?’ she replied, her eyes burning through the young musician who still wouldn’t look at her.</p>
<p>‘No. Not really.’ he sighed. ‘Is he the reason you look so sad?’</p>
<p>Jet’s blue eyes flicked up to her, their clarity hidden by the dim light. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he gazed across at her, his jawline rigid. </p>
<p>‘You could say that... ‘ she muttered, leaning against the wall across from him. She imagined him pulling a cigarette from a pocket and lighting it, like people always did in the movies, when things got a little tense.</p>
<p>He tilted his head to the side. She lowered her eyes.</p>
<p>‘It’s a complicated situation.’ she answered, biting her lip. ‘I blame him, but ultimately, I got myself into this mess.’ she sighed.</p>
<p>‘And what <em>mess</em> would that be?’ he said. There was something oddly dangerous in his tone.</p>
<p>‘Why do you care?’ she bit back, her anxiety suddenly kicking in. It’s not as if she owed him anything. Least of all the intimate details of her life.</p>
<p>He sighed, heavily, looking away again.</p>
<p>‘Because, <em>Miss</em> Sarah, I see a beautiful, young woman in obvious pain. I feel we have a connection, something I rarely feel, and I would like to know if there is some way in which I can help you.’</p>
<p>Sarah looked up to see him move, closing the space between them, putting his hands on her shoulders. As his words settled on her heart, Sarah burst into tears, and Jet pulled her to him, her head against his shoulder, her hands balling into fists as they tugged at his shirt.</p>
<p>His arms laced around her shoulders, his fingers stroking her hair, his voice making soothing noises.</p>
<p>‘There, there, Pet, it’ll be alright.’ he crooned at her, rocking her from side to side, gently.</p>
<p>Sarah sobbed against him, letting all of her pain pour out of her. Eventually, her breath still heaving, she pulled from Jet’s hold, turning to look up into his eyes. One hand settled into the small of her back, while he wiped the tears from her face with the other, looking down on her with a sympathetic expression.</p>
<p>Her hand ran down his chest as she steadied herself from a hiccup, brushing against the pendant of the gold chain he wore. It was half sticking out of the gap between two buttons. She studied it for a moment. It was small and sickle shaped, a whirling, infinity design in the centre, enclosed by a circle.</p>
<p>The blood drained from her face and she felt a surge of anger flare within her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jareth.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked up at Jet, who was smiling down into her face, his thumb still caressing the salty tears from her skin. She watched, numbly, as his smile faltered, felt his fingers still against her. It was all there right in front of her: The way he looked, the way he spoke, hell, even the way he kissed her was familiar. How had she not seen him?</p>
<p>
  <em>I didn't want to…</em>
</p>
<p>‘Sarah?’ he said, visibly recoiling from the murderous look on her face. Her fingers closed around the pendant and she pulled, hard.</p>
<p>Jet gasped in pain as the chain gave way, and he backed off, rubbing the spot where the chain had burned against his neck. His eyes were wide as he stared at her, then the hand holding the pendant out, as if in offering.</p>
<p>‘Sarah, I…’ Jet backed away, Sarah starting to advance on him, holding out the evidence of his deception, like a weapon with which to smite him. He stopped when he hit the frame of the door, which jutted out from the house somewhat. He slid along the wall, trying to keep his distance from her, but she had blocked off his exit, trapping him in a corner.</p>
<p>Jet looked down at her, panic starting to rise within him at what he saw, and he backed up against the corner as far as he physically could.</p>
<p>With a rage she didn’t know she could feel, Sarah slammed the necklace into Jet’s chest, his hand reaching up to grab it as she pulled hers away, his mouth open in shock as he looked at her.</p>
<p>‘One day, Jareth.’ she snarled up at him, ‘Just <em>one</em> day was all I asked for, was all you gave me, and you couldn’t even give me <em>that,</em> could you?’</p>
<p>‘But, <em>Precious…’</em> he breathed, moving toward her slightly.</p>
<p><em>‘Don’t call me that!’</em> she shrieked, her hand going to his throat, pushing him back into the corner, forcefully.</p>
<p>‘Sarah, look at yourself! This is not who you are...’</p>
<p>
  <em>Fear</em>
</p>
<p>The last time Sarah heard this kind of intense fear in Jareth’s voice, she was advancing on him at the end of her run, saying the words that had stripped him of his power over her. She frowned, staring at the hand viciously clasped around Jet’s throat, her nails digging into his skin, apparently unable to free himself. She felt cool air against her skin and realised that her coat had vanished.</p>
<p>Time seemed to slow down as she gazed into the Fae’s terrified face, an intricate maze pattern of light having traced its way from her fingertips and over her skin, past her wrists, reaching slowly up her arms. She could feel Jet… no, <em>Jareth’s</em> heartbeat fluttering wildly, through the artery her fingers were pressed against. She knew then, without a doubt, she could end his life with just a little pressure on the right spot.</p>
<p>Some dark thing writhed within her, wanting to take revenge on him for his deceit, his betrayal. But no, that wasn’t her. She was angry, yes, but she did not want him dead. Maimed? Perhaps… Her fingers dug a little deeper as she sneered up into his face.</p>
<p>‘What’s wrong, Goblin King?’ she hissed at him, her face close to his as she pressed a little harder, his breathing starting to labour against the weight on his larynx. He felt frail under her fingers, as if she could snap him just with a thought.</p>
<p>‘Where’s all your power now?’ she whispered, her eyes not leaving his. She grinned, evilly, brushing her face against his, then bit his earlobe, and that’s when Jareth moved. </p>
<p>It was just a slight movement, trying to loosen her hold as he slid down the wall, but it revealed the window behind him, and Sarah caught her reflection. Her eyes were blazing with a fire that seemed to come from within. She looked demented, and frightening. That person in her reflection… it wasn’t her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she came back to herself, releasing Jareth, who immediately sucked in air, half sobbing, half choking, his hand massaging his throat as he slid all the way to the floor. Sarah stared at him and then at the fiery pathways cutting slowly up her skin.</p>
<p>‘Jareth, What’s happening to me?’ she whimpered, her tone pleading, wanting to reach out for him, but not trusting herself to touch anything. The anger ebbed from her, until all she felt was guilt.</p>
<p>‘It… it’s the power of the Labyrinth.’ he wheezed, pulling himself across to where she’d fallen to her knees, her eyes still unable to tear themselves from her arms.</p>
<p>Just as he was crawling toward her, his own power freed from whatever the hell had been dampening it, working a spell in his head as quickly as he could, Jareth watched as Sarah’s face snapped toward the sky, and she let out a blood curdling scream.</p>
<p>Magic sizzled and snapped in the air like lightning, as the Goblin King said something in his native tongue, his hands reaching out to take Sarah into his arms.</p>
<p>Abruptly, her scream was cut off, and the pathways burning their way across her skin dimmed and disappeared, as she fell, heavily, into Jareth’s waiting embrace…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, lots of stuff happening in this chapter. Would love to hear your thoughts! Sarah is also starting to earn her 'Dark Sarah' tag here. I feel like she was enjoying having Jareth in her power just a bit more than she'd ever let on *evil cackle*. It's interesting how this story is organically developing, not quite how I'd originally planned it, but I think it's better for it, and I'm looking forward to how it develops beyond this. The theme is going to get a little darker from here on out, certain elements will be a little disturbing I think. But there will be ample fluff and sex to lighten the mood. I do hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all. Sorry for the delay again. Another monster chapter which has taken hours to edit. I also added a good bit more to it, fleshing out some bits. I've also put some time into a chapter fragment that I couldn't get out of my head, but it will be later in the story. Now that it's clear I can't finish the story in the original thirteen chapters, I will probably cut them back down a little, just to make them easier to edit and increase the frequency of updates.</p><p>So, we're starting to get into the darker parts of the story, there is a blood warning for this chapter, and content warnings of violence, death, non con/dub con and scenes some may find disturbing apply here on out. </p><p>Thank you all for the Kudos and I've enjoyed reading your comments immensely, so keep them coming! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 The support for this has been exceeding gratifying. Thank you XOXO </p><p>As always, stay safe - MRYGM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernie, Dan, and Cara were the first out of the door, after they heard a sound over the music that made their blood run cold in their veins.</p><p>They found Jet, sitting on the wooden floor of the porch, cradling a prone Sarah in his arms, his face even paler than seemed natural for him. He looked up as people surrounded him, grief written all over his face.</p><p>‘<em>¡Madre mía!</em> What happened here?’ cursed Bernie as she came to her knees at Jet’s side, her hands going directly to Sarah’s face and neck, checking her friend still had a pulse. She glowered into Jet’s face. He refused to look at her.</p><p>
  <em>What have you done, Fella?</em>
</p><p>‘She attacked me, out of nowhere. As if possessed.’ he muttered, glancing up at the worried faces bending over them. ‘Then she screamed and passed out.’</p><p>Jareth had quickly summoned Sarah’s jacket, covering the lines on her arms that were now fading into pale, near invisible scars. His first instinct was to blink back to the Underground, but something within stopped him. </p><p>He’d promised her a day, and he wanted to keep that promise, if that was at all still possible. The spell he’d cast should keep her power busy for a while at least. It was manifesting much quicker than he had anticipated.</p><p><em>‘She</em> attacked <em>you</em>?’ asked Dan, frowning, his pink curls standing out starkly against his skin, a deep coffee colour in the low light. Jet nodded as Bernie noticed the glint of moisture on the side of his neck, reaching out to move his hair. A trickle of blood was running down his throat from a small cut on his jaw, where nails had dug in deep enough to cut his flesh.</p><p>‘What the hell did you do to provoke her?’ frowned Cara, as she stared down at them. Jareth hugged Sarah closer, protective, eyeing the people around them with suspicion. So many people, so much <em>judgement.</em></p><p>Bernie bit her lip at the look in his eyes. <em>What was going on here?</em></p><p>‘I…’ muttered Jareth, shaking his head. ‘We were just having a conversation… it’s as if she was a different person…’</p><p>At least that was a version of the truth they might be able to understand.</p><p>‘I’m a med student. Can I help?’ asked the girl who had asked Jet to dance. Everyone moved so she could look Sarah over.</p><p>A second later, Robert Williams and his wife emerged from the crowd of people, having come downstairs to investigate the commotion.</p><p>‘What on earth is going on here?’ he said, then saw Sarah cradled in the stranger’s arms and his eyes went wide.</p><p>‘What the hell? What did you do to my daughter!?’ he yelled, but strong, young arms pulled him back from the lunge he was half way through.</p><p>‘She seems fine, just unconscious.’ said the med student, Pattie, looking up at Robert. ‘We should get her more comfortable though, and call an ambulance.’</p><p>‘No…’ came a raspy voice.</p><p>A murmur went out from the crowd who circled them.</p><p>It was Sarah who had spoken.</p><p>&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;</p><p>Sarah was drifting in a sea of light. Somewhere. The air around her shimmered like liquid metal as she floated. She was weightless, and she wondered if she was dreaming.</p><p>
  <em>Sarah…</em>
</p><p>A voice called her name. It was a strange voice, melodic but thrumming, and felt as if it came from inside.</p><p>‘Hello?’</p><p>Sarah looked around. The walls of the Labyrinth rose up around her, but not as she remembered them. It was as if they were new, sand coloured and sparkling against the rainbow light, in a way that was comforting. Welcoming.</p><p>Sarah followed her feet, chasing the roses that had started to bloom along the walls, all different colours, their scents unique but equally enticing as the thorny vines continued to grow, marking her way ahead. She turned a corner, and there it was: The Castle beyond the Goblin City, framed like a beacon against the setting sun.</p><p>‘Jareth…’ whispered Sarah, not prepared for the ache in her soul as she remembered him. Everything else was gone, all that she knew was the feeling of being in his arms. Of his lips against hers, of their bodies moving against each other.</p><p>Gasping as if for air, she started to run, knowing she needed to get to him. She didn’t know how or why, but she knew something was wrong. She had to get to him soon, or else…</p><p>
  <em>Or else... what?</em>
</p><p>The voice in her head laughed at her then, sending prickles all over her body. She turned corner after corner, but she just seemed to be moving further away from the castle. In frustration, she stopped, closing her eyes against the dying sun that just seemed to get brighter, suspended against the sky, unchanging.</p><p>‘What do you want?’ Sarah called to the voice in anger, spinning on the spot, her red dress flaring around her as if in slow motion. An altar rose from the centre of the dead end she’d run into then, and she stepped back, and straight into a person.</p><p>‘You, of course’</p><p>Jet’s handsome face gazed into her own, looking at her with a mixture of pity and amusement. He was dressed the way she remembered, a crisp white shirt against pale skin, and those multicoloured trousers. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she backed away. His eyes were cold as ice.</p><p>Something snapped in the air, and Sarah spun around, Jareth standing behind her, a look of anger on his face as he stared at his youthful self. He was dressed simply: Black trousers, his usual baggy shirt and boots, his silver-gold medallion shining on his chest, his mismatched eyes both warm and dangerous. She felt his gloved hand enclose hers, pulling her away from the altar.</p><p>‘She’s not ready’ was all he said, an arm protectively encircling her shoulders.</p><p>The ground shook then, and Sarah held tight to Jareth, but her eyes wouldn’t leave Jet’s face. The sky darkened as the sun finally died, and an ethereal light came from the walls around them.</p><p>‘It’s time we were one, he’s kept you from me for long enough.’ said the Jet who wasn’t Jet at all, showing the sharply pointed teeth at the edges of his smile.</p><p>‘No, stay away from me!’ she cried, clinging to Jareth, who held her to him, his warm arms surrounding her, his golden hair tossed about by the wind that had suddenly picked up, weaving around them as if it wanted to pull them apart.</p><p>‘Who… <em>what</em> are you?’ she said over the din, the apparition of Jet coming closer, his smile turning into a grin.</p><p>‘I am yours, Sarah. I am all of your dreams, all of your needs awakened. Now, do what you came here to do.’</p><p>Jet held out a dagger toward her, it’s handle and scabbard encrusted with jewels.</p><p>‘Kill him. Become one with me... ’</p><p>Sarah gasped and buried her face in Jareth’s chest.</p><p>‘I could never! Leave us alone!’ she yelled over the noise of the wind rushing against them.</p><p>A haunting laughter sounded as the wind died. But, Sarah was unwilling to open her eyes and see what was happening, her fists balled up in Jareth’s shirt, white at the knuckles as she held him to her.</p><p>‘But, you already have…’ said a voice, lips brushing her ear as they whispered into it.</p><p>Sarah opened her eyes as silence fell over them, looking up into Jareth’s face. His eyes were open in surprise, her voice dead in her throat as her own moved downward, arrested by the red stain that was blooming across his chest, the dagger jutting from it, her fist enclosing the handle.</p><p>She let go, instantly.</p><p>‘Jareth? <em>No…!’</em> she gasped as he looked down at the thing sticking from his chest. He was reaching out for her as he fell to his knees. He looked into her eyes as she collapsed with him, cradling him against her.</p><p>‘This... isn’t... real…’ he rasped out with his last few breaths, his hand on her face as she cried, everywhere she touched him leaving a bloody print. She looked at her hands. They were dripping in his blood.</p><p>‘I do love a good sacrifice’ said the entity, who was now stretched across the altar as if it was a bed, running a lazy finger down the cold stone.</p><p>‘<em>Sacrifice?’</em> murmured Sarah, unable to tear her eyes from Jareth, who was twitching, staring at her in that way she knew was something like love. Then, the light left his eyes and he stilled, and she felt as if her heart would break. He was beautiful, even in death.</p><p><em>‘Sacrifice and conquest, the weapons of the newly forged queen...’</em> came that thrumming voice again, almost a whisper, and perhaps even a scream.</p><p>Sarah found herself bent over the altar then, naked, her body slick with blood, as fingers clasped hers, a hot thickness slamming into her, then pulling out, to slam into her again. She felt as if a thousand hands were on her, touching every part of her that could feel pleasure. She moaned, crying out in an agonised scream as the orgasm seemed to rip through her, Jareth’s dead, blue eyes staring back at her, as his blood poured over her and the altar, like a river, it’s metallic, magical tang sweet on her tongue.</p><p>A second later she was on her back, the Jet that wasn’t really him thrusting into her, his body so pristine it hurt, shining in the light of the moon that seemed to hang in the air above them. Everywhere the apparition touched her was delicious, and she pushed her hips against him.</p><p>‘You’re mine now, Sarah. All <em>mine</em>.’ he said, his lips brushing against her throat, going deeper with each stroke, sending sensations through her that sent her to the edge of conscious thought.</p><p>
  <em>Fight him, Sarah. Don’t let him have control…</em>
</p><p>Jareth’s voice rang in her ears and she snapped back to herself. She realised she was in mortal danger.</p><p>
  <em>Control</em>
</p><p>In a moment of inspiration, Sarah threw her hand up to Jet’s throat, the look of shock on his face satisfyingly incredulous. Pulling him toward her, roughly, she rolled them so she was above him, her thighs pinning him down, her hand leaving a bloody mark along his shining throat.</p><p>‘I think you’ll find that <em>you</em> belong to <em>me</em>’ she growled, lustily, running a finger down his chest. She smiled as he writhed beneath her, then rolled her hips, leaning forward to look into his eyes as she milked him.</p><p>His hair fanned out around him, slowly sinking into the pool of blood as Sarah took her pleasure from the Spirit of the Labyrinth, forcing him into her power as he wore the face of her predecessor. Each moan of pleasure she drew from him was a small victory, and eventually he bucked beneath her, emptying himself into her with a cry as he stared into her eyes.</p><p>&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;</p><p>Sarah was standing at the gates of the castle, something white and sheer whipping around her in the warm breeze.</p><p>‘This isn’t over.’ said a voice, and she turned to see Jet standing at the edge of the Goblin City, a smirk gracing his lips as he stared across at her.</p><p>‘I know.’ she said, and somehow she did know. It was in the Labyrinth’s nature to fight its master, to attempt to claim a freedom it wasn’t sure it even wanted. </p><p>The next moment, he was standing in front of her, fine lines playing at the edges of his eyes and mouth, his face a little fuller. He looked like the Jareth she knew now, but with that human edge to him, and he reached out to cup her chin.</p><p>‘I chose well, did I not?’ he murmured, his eyes hooded as they gazed into hers in a way that was thoroughly unnerving. Made worse by the fact that, unlike Jareth, his eyes were perfectly matched, and cruelly blue.</p><p>‘Chose what?’ she asked, unable and unwilling to break the stare.</p><p>‘My champion...’ he replied, cocking his head to the side with a smirk. He bent forward and brushed his lips against hers.</p><p>‘I won’t set you free.’ she said with a frown, as he pulled away from her.</p><p>He smiled enigmatically, then kissed her again, this time with a passion that made her knees feel weak. A long moment later he released her, and she opened her eyes to see him slowly fading as he moved away, his fingers brushing her jaw, his voice coming to her as if on the breeze:</p><p>‘My dear, sweet mistress. What ever made you think I would want you to...?’</p><p>&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;</p><p>Sarah opened her eyes to a world of pain. </p><p>Everything hurt. The lights were too bright. There was too much sound. Someone she knew from school was speaking in a low and worried voice that banged inside her head. And Jet’s chiseled jawline was casting a shadow over her as she nuzzled into him, away from the light.</p><p>‘Are you sure, Sars?’ asked Pattie as she watched Sarah wince in pain. ‘I think you might have had some kind of seizure. You attacked Jet, made him bleed. I’ve known you since we were five, I’ve never seen you be violent with <em>anyone.’</em></p><p>‘I <em>attacked</em> him?’ frowned Sarah, though she remembered it full well. She could see from the angle he was holding her that blood was trickling down his throat, though the look on his face was one of relief.</p><p>‘Oh, God…’ she groaned. ‘I’m sorry.’</p><p>She stared into Jareth’s eyes for a second, then at the trickle of blood, then she turned away, feeling nauseous, the memory of his face, pale and dead and surrounded by that crimson river, made her want to heave.</p><p>‘It’s alright, Pet, you weren’t yourself.’ he muttered, feeling uncomfortable with all these people staring at them.</p><p>Red and white lights flashed then, and an Ambulance pulled onto the Williams’ drive, half on the grass. A tall, slim woman climbed from the passenger seat, carrying a paramedic’s kit. She was greeted by one of Sarah’s friends who led her down the side of the house.</p><p>‘Looks like someone called them already,’ said Pattie, moving out of the way. The paramedic was shown to them and she gracefully kneeled on the floor, smiling down at Sarah. </p><p>She looked up at Jareth, who was giving the woman an intense look. Somewhere between anger and relief. <em>Strange.</em></p><p>‘Hello there. Sarah is it? I understand you passed out?’ she smiled. Sarah noticed her eyes were different colours, one a startlingly light brown, almost gold, and the other was the exact same blue as Jareth’s. They contrasted against her very dark skin. </p><p>There was also something very familiar about her high cheekbones and crooked smile. Her accent was foreign, a hint of English, maybe even Irish, and the way she said certain words made her sound a little French. Every word was deliberately enunciated. Perhaps she was from somewhere in Africa?</p><p>‘Yes. One minute we were talking and then I woke up like this.’</p><p>‘Hmmm, alright. Let’s get you in the van...’</p><p>With the paramedic’s help, who’d introduced herself as Pan (short for Paneitha), Sarah was taken to the Ambulance, sitting in the back while all her vitals were checked and her blood pressure taken. She had a few vials of blood pulled from her. Her medical history was reviewed. </p><p>‘Do you want to go to Hospital? Pan asked Sarah, staring down at her in a way that was a little unnerving, and weirdly familiar.</p><p>‘Do you think I should?’ asked Sarah, wincing as magic prickled against her skin. From the inside. <em>A warning.</em> </p><p>‘I don’t think it’s necessary.’ said the woman, who must have been at least six feet tall, bending as she typed something into a console. ‘I think you’ll be fine to see your family doctor on Monday instead. She’ll book you in for tests. I’ve set up the appointment for you already. Just make sure you attend it. I’ll send your bloods ahead so you don’t have to wait.’ </p><p>Eventually, Pan declared her fit, and said she was free to go, to take some paracetamol for her headache and to attend her appointment at ten am on Monday.</p><p>As Sarah left the Ambulance, she found Jet  - his youthful features making her think of him by that name - hovering around the corner, hands in his pockets, having just been grilled for information by Sarah’s parents, the Ambulance driver and nearly all of Sarah’s friends. The drunken twenty somethings found this all very exciting, but had mostly disappeared inside to continue partying.</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Pan, who was calling him over to treat his wound. Not sure she wanted to talk to him yet, Sarah gave him a smirk and nodded toward the Ambulance as she walked by. </p><p>Giving her a wide eyed, anxious look, he disappeared into the ambulance.</p><p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p><p>‘Hello, Jet.’</p><p>A pair of mismatched eyes greeted him, holding both worry and unbridled amusement in their depths. He didn’t greet her back, just settled himself where she indicated. He looked away from her, moodily. She bit her lip as she went to work.</p><p>‘That’s an interesting glamour.’ said Panethor, giving him a smirk as he shuffled on the trolley that Sarah had vacated just two minutes before. She moved his hair out of the way and dabbed at the wound with a swab. He hissed at the sting, but didn’t say anything.</p><p>‘I haven’t known you look that way for millenia, little brother, though I can understand why you would want to <em>blend in </em>a little more than you normally would.’</p><p>Pan laughed at the annoyed side-eye he gave her, tossing her long, braided hair as she dug for a dressing. Sarah’s nails had sliced through his flesh in two places, and Panethor frowned as she healed them with a thought, fixing a dressing over each, just for show.</p><p>‘You’re angry with me.’ she said, as she wiped the blood off his neck. His shirt would have to stay ruined, for now.</p><p>He pursed his lips and looked up at her through lidded eyes.</p><p>‘What are you <em>doing</em> here, Pan?’ he grumbled, though he sounded less pissed than she expected.</p><p>‘I decided to keep an eye on you after you told me of your plan, earlier. I remember when you had to fight the Spirit. For three days you were the most malicious person I’d ever met. I had a feeling something… <em>unexpected</em> would happen.’</p><p>He nodded, tongue pressed against his teeth.</p><p>‘And the Ambulance?’</p><p>‘I heard someone make a call, so I thought I’d intercept.’</p><p>He grunted in acknowledgement.</p><p>There was a tense pause, and then he looked up at her, some emotion she couldn’t place warming his expression.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ he said, though it sounded like he was forcing it through gritted teeth.</p><p>She inclined her head in response.</p><p>‘You really should bring her back to the Underground, Jet. This is just going to get worse.’</p><p>Jareth ran his hands through his hair, suddenly exhausted.</p><p>‘I promised her a day though, Pan. I <em>really</em> want to give it to her.’</p><p>His tone was pleading. Pan’s warm, Seelie heart fluttered: Jareth <em>never</em> asked for help.</p><p>‘What can I do?’ she asked, gently.</p><p>‘I don’t know,’ he replied, looking away from her. ‘Just stay close. Please. We may need to make a very swift exit, and a lot of people may have to <em>forget</em> that we were ever here.’</p><p>‘I see.’ she muttered, pouting. ‘I’ll be monitoring as closely as I dare.’</p><p>She squeezed his shoulder and he patted her hand as he pulled himself from the trolley and stepped off the tailgate. He turned, gave her an anxious smile, then vanished around the corner back up to the house.</p><p>A nasty feeling in her stomach, Panethor got back into the passenger side of the vehicle and waited until they were a few blocks away. </p><p>With a snap of her fingers, she disappeared, reappearing in her red robes under the light of a street lamp, having put everything back the way it was, the paramedics never the wiser as the Ambulance sped away.</p><p>With a last look towards the Williams’ house, lit up in the distance, Panethor sighed and shook her head. In a burst of glitter she vanished, a hawk appearing in her place, crying out as it flew away into the night.</p><p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p><p>When Sarah returned to the house, a cacophony of noise hit her, as six or seven people all started to speak at once. She pulled the blanket that had been wrapped around her closer, catching the eyes of the people she loved most in this world. How did she even explain what was going on?</p><p>The bottom seemed to fall out of her stomach as a realisation hit her. </p><p><em>Was she now a danger?</em> </p><p>She’d assumed that Jareth’s presence here was as a show of possession, unable to let her out of his sight for more than a few hours. But, now she suspected that it was more to watch over the ticking time bomb he thought she was.</p><p>
  <em>What if he’d not been here?</em>
</p><p>Hands and arms encompassed her, a wave of humanity pulling her into the kitchen. She did not resist them, and was soon sitting bundled up with a hot chocolate in her hands. Her anxiety quelled itself, for the moment.</p><p>‘Sarah, what’s going on here?’ </p><p>Her father was sitting in front of her, a horrified expression on his face. ‘Did you take some drugs?’</p><p>‘Sweetheart, you can tell us anything.’ grimaced Irene, her dressing gown pulled tightly around her.</p><p>‘No… don’t even think like that.’ she said, looking bemused at all the worried faces. </p><p>
  <em>Think Sarah. What would make sense here?</em>
</p><p>‘I’ve just been feeling... weird lately…?’</p><p>‘Weird? Like what?’ frowned Bernie, sitting next to her, rubbing her back.</p><p>‘I don’t know. Like blacking out and... headaches. Nightmares…’ She winced. ‘Can we please not do this now? I just want everyone to enjoy the party.’</p><p>‘And this Jet person, he has nothing to do with this?’ said her father, giving her a stern look.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God, if he only knew…</em>
</p><p>‘Dad, <em>no</em>, Jet didn’t <em>do</em> anything. He’s the one that took the brunt of whatever happened to me, and he’s being really good about it. Please, don’t get all overprotective? There really is no need. Promise me you’ll be nice to him?’ her expression was so forceful that Robert sat back in his chair.</p><p>‘Of course, honey, as long as you’re sure. We’ll have to get you seen by Doc Alvreda first thing Monday though. Yes?’</p><p>Sarah almost laughed. <em>Monday</em> would never come for her again.</p><p>‘Sure, the paramedic has already booked me in to see her.’</p><p>‘Why are we only hearing about this now, Sars?’ Cara was giving her that ‘big sister’ look that was the reason they were friends in the first place.</p><p>‘I dunno,’ she murmured, looking into her lap. ‘I thought it was nothing. It’s only happened a couple of times. And I was always alone. I guess that explains how I got those cuts that time?’</p><p>‘Cuts? ‘ asked Bernie</p><p>‘Yeah’ lied Sarah, realising that she had cut herself when she’d dropped a wine glass a few weeks back, and had gone to pick it up, slicing a couple of fingers and her palm. She still had the scars. ‘I woke up with a broken glass and cuts all over my hand. I thought I’d just fallen asleep…’</p><p>‘You think you did the same thing to the glass you did to Jet?’ frowned Dan, looking worried. He ran his hands through his pink curls, anxiously. The girl with the blue hair, Aurora, wrapped her arms around his waist, as much to comfort herself as her new friend.</p><p>‘Yeah, it makes sense, right? Some kind of seizure?’ Sarah was pushing the limits of her acting capabilities. She just wanted to be somewhere else. This wasn’t the way she wanted to spend her last evening in the Above.</p><p>‘Come on guys, let’s just get back to the party. I’ll be fine. It’s never happened twice in one day.’</p><p>‘Alright, Sarah, but we’re keeping a close eye on you. And no more alcohol tonight.’ Bernie gave her a look that said she was more concerned than she was letting on.</p><p>‘Hey,’ she smiled, ‘the way I feel, I'm not touching another drop.’</p><p>The tension broke as a light titter rang through the room.</p><p>‘Alright sweetheart, we’re going to get back to bed. We will see you in the morning. You feel even remotely unwell again, you send someone straight to us. Okay?’</p><p>She nodded. Her father and stepmother both hugged her tight and went back upstairs, throwing her worried glances as they went. She sighed, wanting desperately for this to be a dream.</p><p>Jet appeared in the kitchen archway just as Dan and Cara were leaving, Aurora bringing up the rear. They gave him oddly supportive looks as they exited for the hall and the living room.</p><p>‘<em>Go</em>, Bernie, I’ll be fine. I’m sure Jet is wondering what kind of crazy he’s got himself into here.’ She grinned, giving Bernie a little slap on the rump, to move her along.</p><p>‘Hmmm, okay, <em>Amiga</em>, I will be close if you need me.’ She gave Jet a look that spoke of distrust, but pulled the door to, as she left, after stopping to give them both a pointed look.</p><p>‘How are you feeling?’ asked Jareth, as soon as they were alone, looking deeply into Sarah’s eyes, his concern obvious.</p><p>She looked worn out, and a little frightened. It had been a long time since he’d had to battle the will of the maze. Being Fae, and a highly powerful sorcerer to begin with, it was not quite as dangerous for him, though quite considerably worse for everyone else. He might have forgotten it over time, but his family had not. The stories they’d told him made him a little ashamed. And a little proud.</p><p>‘I feel like I lost a fight with something big and scary.’ she replied, giving him a casual once over. She saw that his left eye was no longer glamoured and he had donned a clean shirt, this one a light blue, but the same kind of style. The rest of him looked as pristine as ever, marred only by the two small Bandaids over his wounds.</p><p>‘What are you doing here, Jareth?’ she asked, arresting his gaze to a point he couldn’t look away. He pouted down at her, moving a stray lock of her hair back behind her ear. She quivered, slightly, but kept his eyes locked to hers.</p><p>‘I… um. I realised that I wanted you to know me as something other than the Goblin King. This was the only real chance I had to do that. And... I was worried that something... like <em>this</em> might happen…’</p><p>He looked very solemn as he spoke, and she realised he was being unusually genuine. <em>Gentle.</em></p><p>‘It’s trying to kill me, isn’t it?’ she said, with an air of indifference, looking away, going to get some water from the fridge. She poured him one too, as if considering him was a normal thing to do.</p><p>‘No.’ he replied, accepting the glass. ‘The Labyrinth is testing your will against its own. As it did with me. But, your lack of preexisting magic means you are vulnerable until you’ve mastered your power. It doesn’t realise that, in the meantime, it’s slowly killing you.’</p><p>The blood drained from Sarah’s face as his words sunk in.</p><p>‘W...what?’ Sarah looked completely shocked.</p><p>Jareth sighed and flopped heavily into a dining chair. He placed his glass on the table and ran his head through his hands with a sigh. His blue eyes found hers again. They were deeply serious.</p><p>‘It would have been safer for you to never return to the Above, but I couldn’t deny you without admitting the danger. In the end, it seemed like the more fitting option to take the risk.’ </p><p>He looked exhausted.</p><p>‘So… you allowed me to leave, to make me happy?’ Her thoughts went back to the argument they had, that battle of wills where she’d worn him down. ‘You should have told me what was at stake.’</p><p>Her anger started to build. An impotent rage that was like a liquid heat burning from the inside. She knew there was a danger, but she did not understand just how much.</p><p>
  <em>How could he have kept this from her?</em>
</p><p>‘Would you have believed me?’ He looked up into her eyes, and she realised he was right. She would have considered it a trick to keep her there. She’d have fought him tooth and nail, even knowing he could not lie. Her anger ebbed away. All that was left was a rawness. She swallowed.</p><p>‘You made your point. What now? I told everyone I’ve been blacking out, so now they think I’m sick. Or crazy. This was not how I imagined tonight going.’</p><p>She looked very sad and very fed up. <em>Tormented</em>. Jareth pulled himself back to his feet and approached her, with caution. She looked up at him, but didn’t react otherwise.</p><p>‘Here.’ Jareth showed her the gold chain with the small sickle shaped pendant that she had torn from him. He’d already repaired it, and used the delicate clasp to place it gently around her neck.</p><p>‘My Seal will give you a small amount of protection from the effects of your own magic.’ He ran his thumb over her jaw, pulling away when she averted her eyes from him.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ she muttered, softly, running her fingers across it. ‘So... what now?'</p><p>‘I promised you until thirteen hundred hours tomorrow. And I am a man of my word. Are you eager to leave?’ he smiled, noting the corresponding twitch of her own mouth.</p><p>She played with the gold pendant, unable to keep her face from showing her relief. She glanced shyly his way. He was combing his long fingers through his hair from the underside, his head cocked to one side as he stared straight back. She felt a jolt of something go through her as her eyes met his.</p><p>So attractive</p><p>‘No. This is all the time I get to spend with them. I want to stay as long as it’s safe. For them.’</p><p>He saw the sadness in her face, and leaned forward, unsure how to comfort her.</p><p>‘I think the danger has passed. For now.’</p><p>Sarah nodded. She looked into his face, wanting to trace every feature with her fingers.</p><p>‘Jet Black... Why him?’ she asked.</p><p>Jareth looked at her, a sly smile curling his lips as he sat back into the chair again and took a sip of water. He crossed his legs.</p><p>‘An alter ego. I thought you might relate more to this version of me. I based him on the way I looked years before I stopped aging. When I was young. <em>Very</em> young. Well under a thousand years...’</p><p>Sarah raised her eyebrows. Jareth was full of surprises. A thousand years was young? <em>Jesus.</em></p><p>‘So, what? You just turn up and play Rock Star whenever you feel like it? I thought the Fae couldn’t sustain themselves Above unless summoned?’</p><p>‘Oh? So you <em>have</em> been studying us...?’ Jareth gave a self satisfied smirk. ‘I’m not your average Fae, remember? Our magic ranges from the basic kitchen kind, to the near limitless power enjoyed by the High Crown. As the ruler of my own Kingdom, and a Prince of the combined Court of Summer and Winter, I’m more than powerful enough to walk <em>any</em> and <em>all</em> dimensions that exist, without limit.’</p><p>She looked suitably taken aback by this.</p><p>‘As for Jet Black, I often get bored, ruling my kingdom can be both tedious and lonely. He’s a distraction. A <em>hobby</em> I occasionally indulge in.’</p><p>Sarah huffed. She was sure Jareth <em>loved</em> all the attention he got from that.</p><p>She looked up to see that he was suddenly close to her, looking down at her in that way that said he had caught something interesting in her expression. His proximity made every hair on her body stand on end. She leaned away from him. Before he could say anything, they were interrupted. </p><p>‘You know this is meant to be a party, hey, guys? You both look like someone died.’</p><p>Bernie had propped open the door and was standing looking like she expected them to be canoodling or something. She looked both happy and disappointed they weren’t.</p><p>‘You two, get your butts out here and have some fun, <em>immediatamente</em>, ey.?’</p><p>Bernie only spoke in Spanish when she was either drunk or meant business. It appeared she was both. Sarah bit her lip as she looked at Jareth, who wouldn’t meet her gaze, not feeling all that much like partying, considering the fact he’d told her she might die from this?</p><p>It seemed laughable, the idea that her own power did not know that her mortal body wasn’t made for it. Something inside her snapped and she suppressed a morbid laugh. Then she chuckled, and pulled the coat and blanket from her shoulders, tossing them over a chair, straightening herself up, running her fingers through her hair to tame it back to sleekness. <em>She was stronger than this, damn it!</em> She would not let this destroy her last memory of Home. </p><p>Bernie, apparently through with waiting, reached forward and took her hand, muttering something unintelligible, as she pulled her forward.</p><p>To his surprise, Sarah grabbed Jareth’s hand as she was unceremoniously dragged out of the door, and he managed to gracefully fall into step behind them.</p><p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p><p>The rest of the evening went quickly after that. </p><p>Sarah had been marched straight onto the middle of the Williams’ large front room, and Jareth had laughed as he extricated himself from her grip, happy to stand and watch her dance animatedly with her friends, as he leaned against a wall and sipped wine.</p><p>Towards the end of the night, the lights were dimmed further and slower music was played, one of her old friends from school having DJ'd for the evening.</p><p>It was then that all three of Sarah’s closest friends had snuck up on Jareth. </p><p>They’d half pushed, half carried him into the centre of the room, all laughing hysterically, straight into Sarah’s waiting arms. While he put up a small amount of resistance, the delighted smile on her face, when he was practically thrown toward her, had the rest of the world fall away.</p><p>Whistles and cheers rang out around them as his queen claimed her prize.</p><p>‘This is hardly a waltz.’ he breathed into her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>She giggled softly. He slid his hands over her hips as he saw the other couples were doing, holding her close.</p><p>‘It’s a slow dance. You sort of <em>sway</em>.’ she told him, and she moved her hips from side to side in a way that was completely innocent, and yet totally suggestive.</p><p>‘It’s <em>lewd</em>.’ he murmured into her ear. ‘I can’t believe they call this dancing. More like foreplay.’ She felt him chuckle, as it rumbled through his chest. She looked up to see a sly smile gracing his lips.</p><p>‘Don’t Fae dance naked under the full moon?’ she retorted, her eyes glittering in amusement. ‘If you would like to make it more formal, we can.’ she slid her right hand down his chest and he caught it in his palm.</p><p>‘Tis an honour to be blessed by Selene and to frolic in her light.’ he winked, then twirled Sarah away, pulling her into a low dip as she returned to him. The surrounding dancers started to give them some space, appreciative whoops and whistles sounding around them. She blushed as he pulled her back into his arms, a self satisfied smirk gracing his lips.</p><p>‘I’m sure.’ she said, the warmth of the hand pressed against her back making her think back to earlier that day. She flushed as she remembered his effect on her. He twirled her a few more times, Sarah laughing, her red skirt flying up around her thighs, then brought her back in, holding her right hand against his chest in a more intimate embrace. She rested her head against his shoulder and they lost themselves in just swaying along to the music.</p><p>Jareth allowed himself to relax, just a little.</p><p>
  <em>A moment of Peace. The calm before the coming storm...</em>
</p><p>Too quickly, the clock struck twelve, and it was time to kick everyone out. They filed out, to many drunken boos and groans and ‘Happy Birthday, Sarah’s’. She pulled each and every one of them into a thankful hug.</p><p>And then, there were five. After a quick tidy, they were all suitably exhausted and still rather inebriated.</p><p>‘To bed!’ declared Dan, eventually, and they traipsed up the stairs, trying, and failing, to be quiet as they bundled into Sarah’s room.</p><p>‘Well, I believe this is goodnight, Sarah...’ said Jareth, looking awkward as he stood in the doorway of her room. She turned to say goodnight, but Bernie ducked out of the room again, and ushered Jareth into it, hissing in her ancestral language, like an angry goose.</p><p>Once the door was closed, she scolded them in English.</p><p>‘Uh, no. Nope, you’re <em>both</em> staying here. None of this sneaking off in the middle of the night.’ she looked pointedly at Sarah. ‘Sarah needs sleep, and you can <em>canoodle</em> here where we all can keep an eye, yes?’ </p><p>She put her hands on her hips in a way that was final.</p><p>Sarah stifled a giggle and looked at Jareth, who shrugged his shoulders and smirked down at the two women. Cara and Dan were already halfway through getting changed into their pajamas, showing zero concern that there was a strange man in their midst. </p><p>Without preamble, he started to unbutton his shirt, and then sat on the bed, pulling his boots off and tossing them on the pile of shoes that was growing in the corner.</p><p>Sarah pulled a shirt from her cupboard then chucked one at Bernie, who pulled it over the black bra and panties she’d stripped down to. Sarah undid the dress and stepped out of it, then pulled her lacy, red bra out of the sleeve of the oversized shirt. Jareth caught a glimpse of her matching undies. He bit his lip, fervently wishing for his own bed and some privacy just then.</p><p>‘You two take the bed, said Bernie. ‘Though, I will be right here, so I will hear <em>everything…</em> comprende?’ </p><p>‘Yes, Mother,’ chuckled Sarah, as Jareth pushed himself against the wall to give her enough space to slip in beside him. With some difficulty, and a sneaky bit of magic, he slipped out of his trousers and tossed them over the headboard.</p><p>As everyone started to settle in, Sarah turned off the main light, giving Cara, and then Dan, a kiss on the lips goodnight as she passed them, as was their usual custom.</p><p>She slipped into the bed, and then bent forward to kiss Bernie, who received it with a comically loud smooching noise, then gave her a wink before she turned over and got comfortable, her arm tossed around Dan, who was snuggled against Cara.</p><p>Sarah stared at them for a long moment, before she turned off her bedside light, a tear sliding from her as she turned into Jareth’s arms.</p><p>He held her as she cried silent tears, his heart breaking for her, knowing now <em>exactly</em> the depth of love, and support, and achingly fierce loyalty that she had no choice but to leave behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh man I need to stop using italics. <em>Sooo</em> much work to edit so they show up on AO3. It wont happen, I like them too much, but Imma bitch about it anyway... haha ;P</p><p>Selene is the Greek Goddess of the Moon, usually worshiped during the full and new moons. It amuses me to think that the Ancient Greeks inherited the practice from the much more ancient Fae religions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all, posting this later than I wanted, another monster to edit, and I wanted to finish Chapter 13 before posting this. I always like to be at least one ahead. From chapter 14 onward they'll be shorter, so hopefully won't take hours and hours to code and edit and I can get back to my weekly posting schedule.</p>
<p>So, I hope you're still enjoying the story. Again, darker themes here, lots of angst too, and we're straight into some (CW) blood, kink and BDSM as Sarah has another interesting dream scenario involving the Spirit of the Labyrinth. Let me know what you think...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stone was cold beneath her feet as Sarah walked through the narrow passage, sneaking along as if she had no business there. The air seemed almost tense, waiting, and she realised that she was once again in the Labyrinth.</p>
<p>A door stood ajar to one side, the walls a deep glittering purple around it, yet nothing but darkness lay beyond.</p>
<p>Somehow, curiosity got the better of her and she pushed the door open. She took a step and then another. The door creaked behind her, and then a slam. Complete darkness engulfed her, and she was compelled forward, the only light coming from a grate far above.</p>
<p>As she walked she could hear a noise. No, <em>noises.</em> A crack. Then a scream. The rancid smell of stale blood and urine wafted toward her. And yet, still she walked. </p>
<p>The oubliette narrowed into a passageway, the light of a torch bathing the way ahead in a warm glow, the glitter in the stone almost menacingly cheerful. The sounds ahead were getting steadily louder. A crack. A cry. A groan of pain.</p>
<p>Sarah rounded a corner, and the light was almost too bright, a sharp contrast to the pitch dark from before. As her eyes adjusted she saw Jareth, standing in a small room: all stone and metal bars, like a chamber in a dungeon. He was wearing the outfit she saw him last, when he was the Goblin King, not young Jet: Blood Red breeches and gloves, black boots, a white shirt. He held a whip in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.</p>
<p>He was pacing, and then struck out with the whip, and she realised that there was a man, a naked man, chained by his wrists in front of the opposite wall. As the whip tore yet another gash in his already shredded back, he cried out in pain. He knelt on the cold stone, and Sarah felt ill just looking at his filthy, bleeding form.</p>
<p>‘Jareth!’ she cried, and she lunged forward to stop him.</p>
<p>‘Aah, there you are...’ he smiled down at her. ‘I grow tired of this pitiful creature. Care to take over?’</p>
<p>‘W… what? What, <em>no,</em> what are you doing?’ she stammered, looking toward the man who was now slumped over, panting, his wrists a raw mess, his perfect skin a wreck of blood, dirt and sweat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perfect skin?</em>
</p>
<p>‘Disciplining this dog for you, my love.’ said Jareth in his deep voice, taking a long sip of wine as he watched her approach the victim of his punishment.</p>
<p>‘Careful, Precious. He is not without his devious charms, even now. Do not show him mercy. You <em>will</em> regret it.’</p>
<p>Jareth’s lilting baritone seemed to hang in the air, an ominous sound, lifting the goosebumps across her body.</p>
<p>She sucked in breath at the stench of magic and blood as she drew closer, that sweet, metallic tang, the slashes across his back even more livid up close, and she saw that his light brown hair had been hacked off unevenly, a scruffy beard growing in over his face.</p>
<p>His head was against his shoulder as he rested for a moment, his tormentor drawing in nearer, eyes fixed on Sarah. His breath came in harsh pants and she desperately wanted to reach out and comfort him.</p>
<p>Suddenly the chained man moved, and she saw that his eyes were a bright, cold blue, and they were staring into hers. He grinned at her with teeth that were stained with blood, and he spat on the floor at her feet.</p>
<p>‘Come to join the game, Mistress?’ he leered, then he lunged at her like an animal, his eyes full of malice. Sarah stepped back with a disgusted cry, but something kept her from moving away.</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re mine</em>
</p>
<p>There was a crack and his eyes closed, his body arching backward as a new tear was opened in his shimmering skin, and he cried out in pain… and <em>something</em> else.</p>
<p>It was then that she noticed the way his eyes fluttered, and the way he was biting his lip, and she realised that he was getting off on it, a glance downward revealing a raging hard-on.</p>
<p>She recoiled in horror and revulsion.</p>
<p>‘You’re… you’re enjoying this?’ she said, the mockery of Jet’s youthful face twisting into a sardonic smile as he opened his eyes to look up at her.</p>
<p>‘I’d enjoy it more, if you were on your knees in front of me… <em>mistress</em>’ he grinned, given her a lascivious once over. She realised then that she was dressed head to toe in deep red leather, her large bust corseted to show the most ludicrous amount of cleavage.</p>
<p>‘Stop wearing his face...’ she growled down at the Spirit. He just smirked at her, then let out a shrill cry of pain, as the end of the whip tore through his flesh once again.</p>
<p>‘Come here, Sarah.’ commanded Jareth, a hand stretched toward her. For once, she obeyed him.</p>
<p>He looked sinister as she approached, blood spattered over his white shirt and his alabaster skin, a dark, angry look in his eyes as he pulled her to him. He made her stand in a certain way, his hands leaving hot trails of need everywhere he touched her, showing her how to use the whip, then left her to continue.</p>
<p>But she hesitated, looking to where he’d sat himself in a red-velvet lined throne.</p>
<p>He picked up on the question that was furrowing across her brow straight away.</p>
<p>‘You <em>must,</em> beloved.’ he said, swirling wine around the glass. ‘I can help keep it contained, but <em>you</em> have to bend it to your will. It will test you, in the cruelest of ways, but you would not have been chosen if you were not worthy.’</p>
<p>She looked toward the bleeding effigy, slyly looking over his shoulder at her, his gaze a silent challenge.</p>
<p>Suddenly angry, she flicked the whip toward him, the end finding its mark as a tremor of pain shot through him, and he cried out. A splatter of blood reached her, and hit her on her lip. She licked it. It tasted divine.</p>
<p>‘Harder, Mistress.’ came his voice, and Sarah looked toward where Jareth was sitting, a book now wedged in the arch of his crossed leg.</p>
<p><em>‘Is he supposed to like it?’</em> hissed Sarah, as she struck him with another blow, this time rending flesh from bone. He screamed in pain, and she saw tears were running down his cheeks. He grunted as he lunged forward, and Sarah felt a twinge of mercy for him.</p>
<p>‘Of course. The Labyrinth might have a form of sentience, but only within the rules to which it is bound. It fights because it can’t submit to one who cannot wield it. You must earn that right. It wants you to conquer it though, the idea gives it pleasure. It is a tool built for a purpose, it needs to serve. So make it serve you.’</p>
<p>He made it sound so straightforward. But this just seemed so <em>wrong.</em></p>
<p>‘More… please, <em>more</em>...’ the figure was saying, pulling on the chains so hard he was bleeding from his wrists. Biting her lip, Sarah whipped him again. Then again, each time tearing more flesh from his back, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he cried and moaned as she lashed him, mercilessly. </p>
<p>Blood sprayed across her and she realised that she was also enjoying it. Each time he asked her for more, she felt a jolt of something inside, as if her own arousal was slowly building in time with his.</p>
<p>‘I know this seems strange, medieval even, Precious Thing,’ came Jareth’s voice in her ear, ‘but you have to dominate here, or your power will run amok. Make it submit to you.’ He was running his hands over her, and she felt her body respond as if there wasn’t a layer of leather between them. ‘Without you, it’s just a pile of stone, with a dangerous, renegade will… <em>You</em> are its master.’</p>
<p>‘Harder, mistress… <em>please</em>’ begged the Spirit.</p>
<p>
  <em>Crack</em>
</p>
<p>‘Aah...  Harder!’</p>
<p>
  <em>Crack</em>
</p>
<p>His back was nothing but raw flesh and bone as she watched his body spasm in his climax, her name on his lips as the pleasure poured from him, in a wave so strong she thought she could get drunk on it, and then Jareth’s mouth was on hers and she was writhing in her own exquisite ecstasy...</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Sarah woke up in a hot sweat, battering away the hands that were holding her down.</p>
<p>‘Sarah... <em>Sarah... wake up!</em>’ came a whispered voice, full to the brim with worry. A pair of odd blue eyes and a pair of amber ones were staring down at her.</p>
<p>She felt hot all over, and her dream ebbed away. Slowly, she came back to herself. Birds were chirping, and the cool blue light coming from the window spoke of early morning.</p>
<p>‘What… happened’ Her head started to throb and she clamped her eyes shut.</p>
<p>‘You were glowing, Sarah’ came the soft, anguished voice of Bernie. She opened her eyes then. ‘These crinkly lines started to form and you were thrashing about in your sleep...’</p>
<p>Sarah turned to Jareth, who shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>‘Bernie woke me. I must have been in a <em>very</em> deep sleep…’ He looked apologetic, but she could feel the hardness of his erection against her thigh and realised he must have been in her dream with her. She scowled at him, and he had the good grace to look a little ashamed. </p>
<p>
  <em>Only a little.</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘Mi amiga,</em> tell me what is going on with you.’ muttered Bernie, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning in so they could talk quietly.</p>
<p>‘It’s kinda complicated, Bern…’ she replied softly, watching the lines on her skin slowly fade. ‘You won’t believe it.’</p>
<p>With a scowl, Bernie turned to Jareth, who was absently biting his lip, lost in the memories of the dream he’d just been sharing with Sarah.</p>
<p>
  <em>So, the Labyrinth was manifesting as him? Interesting…</em>
</p>
<p>‘And <em>you, Esè?</em>’ she hissed at him, the look on her face enough to intimidate the toughest of tough guys. ‘I know you’re involved somehow. This is not surprising to you, at all. <em>Tell me.</em>’</p>
<p>Jareth leveled a stare at her, gazing into her amber eyes for a very long moment. Then, he flicked his wrist, a crystal appearing from nothing, that balanced on the tips of his fingers. She stared open mouthed at him, then at the crystal, her eyes wide.</p>
<p>‘<em>Madre Mia... what</em> are you?’ Her eyes didn’t leave the crystal.</p>
<p>‘You want it, don’t you...? Take it.’ he smiled, in his very Jareth way, his voice, deep. <em>Seductive.</em> Sarah turned to him, mouth open in worry and surprise.</p>
<p>‘What are you doing?’ she growled, glancing sideways at the still sleeping forms of Cara and Dan.</p>
<p>‘Giving our <em>friend</em>here the answers. Is that not what you want?’ he frowned in response. Of all the people he’d met in Sarah’s little world, Bernadette had made the most impact on him.</p>
<p>Mesmerized, Bernie reached out for the orb. Jareth held it toward her, dropping it so it landed in her hand. She held it for a second, her head cocked to the side, before it popped, like a bubble, and she seemed frozen in time. Seconds passed, and the smile on Jareth’s face grew wider.</p>
<p>‘What did you do to her?’ hissed Sarah, reaching out for her friend.</p>
<p>‘No,’ said Jareth, catching her hand. ‘You’ll break the spell.’</p>
<p>A second later, Bernie blinked, and looked around as if she’d not been there for some time. Her eyes flicked toward Jareth, and she sat up straighter, a wary look on her face.</p>
<p>‘You’re.... the <em>Goblin</em> King.’ she said, looking him over intensely, incredulously. He smiled, widely at her.</p>
<p>‘Yes.’</p>
<p>‘And, Sarah… you… you wished your brother to him, when you were young? And now you’re the Champion of the Labyrinth?’</p>
<p>Bernie shook her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>‘Bernie, are you alright?’ asked Sarah, with a frown.</p>
<p>‘No, <em>mi Amiga,</em>’ she said, pressing a hand to the bridge of her nose, the other finding Sarah’s fingers on the covers. ‘I really, <em>really</em> need coffee…’</p>
<p>&gt;&gt; &gt;&gt; &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Six in the morning found Sarah, Jareth and Bernie gathered around the Williams’ dining table, sipping hot coffee and wondering how to break a particularly awkward silence.</p>
<p>Jareth, in his Jet persona, had spent exactly ten seconds in the bathroom, before emerging perfectly fresh and in a clean outfit, this time red leather trousers and a black long-sleeve shirt, it’s collar high and wide, showing off his creamy throat. Sarah was interested to see that he wore another, larger, medallion, silver with a golden seal this time.</p>
<p>Sarah and Bernie both wore dressing gowns, neither in a mood to get dressed just yet, Sarah brewing coffee as Bernie sat staring at nothing, chewing her lip.</p>
<p>Sarah had pushed a mug of coffee into Bernie’s hands, and the Latina took it, shifting her gaze to stare vacantly into the steaming liquid. Sarah gave a mug to Jareth, who was reclining in a dining chair in a way that made it look like a throne. He took a sip of coffee, and gave her an appreciative smile, his hand sliding into hers as she sat beside him.</p>
<p>After a minute of awkwardness stretched into two, Jareth inclined his head to Sarah.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps you were correct,’ he whispered into her ear. ‘I think I broke her...’</p>
<p>She turned to him with an eyebrow cocked.</p>
<p>‘You don’t say?’ she muttered, sarcastically, then shook her head as she sipped her coffee, refusing to be moved by the slightly hurt expression she knew he was wearing.</p>
<p>‘You’re leaving, aren’t you?’ said Bernie, suddenly, and they both turned to look at her, matching looks of surprise etched onto their faces. She was looking at Sarah, but it was Jareth who answered.</p>
<p>‘Unfortunately, we must be gone by thirteen hundred hours, or… it’s dangerous for Sarah to linger here much longer.’ </p>
<p>Jareth bit his lip, he wasn’t sure the whole truth was a good idea.</p>
<p>Bernie nodded, but she looked very sad, and somewhat angry, as she took a sip of her coffee. Sarah reached out for the hand on the table but Bernie drew it away.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry, Bern. I only found out yesterday… I wish I could have told you, but…’</p>
<p>‘...I would have thought you were telling stories, again.’ finished Bernie. She looked across at Sarah, and squeezed her eyes shut, banishing the tears that threatened. And, then, she reached across the table, taking the hand that still sat there. ‘I still can’t believe that all the stuff you used to go on about when you got wasted, that crazy fantasy stuff, was all true...’</p>
<p>‘Yeah. Trust me, a part of me wishes it wasn’t, but, it’s kind of a relief that someone else knows. It’s not as if I can tell Dad and Irene what’s going on…’ she bit her lip. ‘I keep thinking what to say, how to say goodbye, but nothing is coming to me. Just the dread of leaving them…’</p>
<p>‘Why don’t you just tell them what’s really happening?’ asked Bernie, brow furrowing.</p>
<p>Jareth snorted, and Sarah gave him a little push, but she kind of found the idea amusing too. In a ghastly, darkly funny kind of way.</p>
<p>‘How, Bern? You <em>only</em> believed it because you saw my power for yourself. They’ll think I’ve gone insane.’ Sarah looked at Bernie as if she wished she’d tell her something different.</p>
<p>‘Well, what if Jet shows them, like he did me?’ Bernie looked to Jareth as if for confirmation. Sarah turned to him with a questioning look, that was far too full of hope for his liking. He paled under their scrutiny.</p>
<p>‘I’m afraid it doesn’t work that way, ladies. Your power is still chaotic, Sarah. The fact it manifested in front of a mortal is the only reason I revealed us to Bernadette. I can’t just do that at will. I’d be breaking at least twenty Underground laws in the process, some of which I helped draft.’ He became very interested in the dregs of his coffee to avoid the disappointment in their eyes.</p>
<p>Both Sarah and Bernie deflated at the news, and Sarah tapped her nails against her mug in frustration.</p>
<p>‘Oh, God, this is a mess’ she huffed, running her hands through her hair. After a few seconds she straightened up and clasped Bernie’s hand again.</p>
<p>‘Okay, so here's the plan. I want you to take the car, and my apartment keys. Drive Cara and Dan back to the city, I’ll tell Ma and Dad that we’re leaving with you, but <em>you</em> tell the guys we’re staying the night. Jet can weave some magic around it so it’s believable, and we’ll just sneak off, and disappear, nobody any the wiser. In a couple of days, call everyone and say I…’ </p>
<p>She looked at Jareth, as if drawing strength from him. </p>
<p>‘...Tell them I drove Jet to the airport, but then got on the plane and went back with him, to England. Will you do that for me, please?’</p>
<p>Sarah’s eyes were pleading and she was squeezing her friend’s hand so tight it almost hurt.</p>
<p>‘Of course, <em>mi Amiga,</em> anything for you. I just hate that we have to lie about this. And I hate that you’re going where I can’t follow. Will you be coming back?’</p>
<p>‘Thank you, Bernie, and, honestly, I don’t know…’ Sarah looked forlorn, but she turned to Jareth to see if he had any answers.</p>
<p>He was looking uncomfortable, then rubbed a hand across his mouth as he considered her question.</p>
<p>‘It will be a very long time, but… you’re a child of two worlds now, Sarah, and you have very powerful magic. It is possible you’ll be able to come and visit. Some day.’</p>
<p>Sarah looked wide eyed at this news.</p>
<p>‘Really? That would be amazing!’ she smiled, and Jareth was elated that he could give her this small thing.</p>
<p>‘Don’t get your hopes up, though, there’s a long road ahead.’ he continued, annoyed he had to rain on her parade with cold reason. ‘But, the good news is, that now Bernadette is ‘touched by Fae’, she’ll be able to summon you through a mirror.’</p>
<p>He smiled and Sarah looked positively radiant. She even leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making high-pitched noises that he took to mean happiness.</p>
<p>‘A mirror?’ frowned Bernie, looking from one to the other as if they had finally lost it.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, it’s like the Underground’s version of a telephone.’ grinned Sarah, as she squeezed Jareth’s hand. He gave her a self conscious smile, unused to her being so happy in his presence. Then a slight frown marred her brow, and she turned to Jareth.</p>
<p>He went very still as he realised what she was going to ask him.</p>
<p>‘Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you...’</p>
<p>The sound of Dan and Cara bustling into the kitchen cut her off, and Jareth was, for once, glad that they had been interrupted.</p>
<p>He really did not want to have to tell her what happened to her friends from the Underground.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>The hours passed far too quickly for Sarah, as she sat on the living room floor, opening presents, Toby playing with the wrapping paper and tormenting old Merlin by covering him in it. </p>
<p>She’d watched, amused, as the boisterous six year old made a beeline for Jareth earlier that morning, as if knowing that he was an endless source of games and stories. He’d even taught Toby a rhyme:</p>
<p><em>You remind me of the babe</em> said Jareth</p>
<p><em>What babe?</em> answered Toby</p>
<p>
  <em>The babe with the power</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What power?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The power of Voodoo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who do?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You do</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do what?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Remind me of the babe…</em>
</p>
<p>Then Jareth would tickle him as Toby giggled and wriggled in his arms. Toby would shout ‘again, again’ and they would start over. Eventually, Sarah receiving her gifts had torn her brother’s attention away from his new playmate. Jareth seemed reluctant to let him go.</p>
<p>‘He’s very good with kids’ observed Irene, as she’d passed Sarah a coffee before that, and they both stood watching them play.</p>
<p>‘Yes, he… er... did a lot of babysitting... as a teenager’ lied Sarah, though it was as good an explanation as they would get. ‘By the way, thank you, Ma, for everything. I’m sorry I don’t get to visit as often as I used to.’</p>
<p>‘It’s alright sweetheart, we know you are busy. You are an adult and you have your own life after all, but we will always be here.’</p>
<p>‘I know.’ Sarah put an arm around her stepmother as she watched Jareth telling a rapt Toby a story that had everyone else eavesdropping. Something to do with goblins and dragons and an - obviously - dashing King.</p>
<p>When the clock struck twelve, Sarah excused herself, going to stash her new gifts in her luggage. She’d received a ruby necklace and matching earrings from her parents, a copy of the Kama Sutra from Dan (which elicited some hot blushes and a lot of suppressed giggles as it was held well out of Toby’s reach). Cara had given her Jet Black’s new album, very gracefully ignoring the pointed looks and smirks from Dan and Bernie, but she smiled at the wink from Jareth. </p>
<p>There was a portable oil painting set from Toby, and a very pretty dress from Bernie, that was a deep green and fell to the ankles, with drop sleeves, a plunging neckline and a slit right up one side. It was made from a kind of metallic velvet and had matching pumps. It was something she’d admired in a window once but could not afford to spend the cash on it. Bernie had borrowed the money from her folks to get it for her friend’s special day.</p>
<p>Sarah stashed each item lovingly, glad that she could take everything with her, tucking an unopened letter from her mother into a side pocket. It was when Sarah walked back into the living room, to give everyone their hour’s warning of heading out, that she started to feel a little wobbly.</p>
<p>The room was fading. </p>
<p>Blinking, she walked forward, the scene before her all at once terrifying and magnetic. It was as if she was standing on the hill where she’d first seen the Labyrinth, but the living room existed at the same time, its walls transparent, everyone sitting in that space oblivious to the fact they were surrounded by wilderness.</p>
<p>Her head started to pound and her vision blurred, and she reached out, Jareth's name on her lips, but there was no sound. To her horror, the maze patterns on her skin were back, visible through the beige silk of her thin blouse as they traced their way up her arms. </p>
<p>As if in slow motion, every eye in the room turned to her, and she saw the carefree look in Jareth’s eyes vanish as he realised what was happening. Shock and bewilderment were there, mirrored in everyone's eyes, as they tried to make sense of what they were seeing. </p>
<p>In a heartbeat, Jareth was at her side, and everyone blinked in confusion. Something dark writhed within her, again, and she felt her power trying to force its way out, impatient to be free.</p>
<p>In that split second she closed her eyes, clasping the golden pendant that hung at the junction of her breasts. With everything she had, she forced her power to be silent, to just let her have this one hour to herself.</p>
<p>To her surprise, the power obeyed, and the writhing thing stilled, the lines that had now reached her throat stopped, and then faded back to fine white lines and were gone.</p>
<p>‘Are you alright, Sarah?’ asked Jareth as he pulled her to him, looking into her face with a combination of wonder and worry. She nodded, though she felt nauseous, holding onto him as she steadied herself. It was then that Sarah noticed the silence, and turned to see everyone she was closest to in the world, staring at them with open mouthed shock.</p>
<p>Then everyone started speaking at once.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>‘Sarah, what the...?’ asked Dan</p>
<p>‘Oh my, what’s going on?’ breathed Irene, pulling Toby into her arms. He didn’t seem to be fazed by the tension that was now permeating the room.</p>
<p>‘Sarah, are you okay?’ called Robert, though he looked both angry and confused.</p>
<p>‘Sars, what is happening to you?’ muttered Cara, her face pained.</p>
<p><em>‘Here we go’</em> grumbled Bernie, in Spanish, though Sarah understood her perfectly.</p>
<p>
  <em>When did that happen?</em>
</p>
<p>Jareth had gone very still at Sarah’s side, and she could almost feel the power radiating from him. He was tense, on edge, as if waiting for everything to kick off.</p>
<p>‘It’s alright everyone. Let’s just say I’ve been going through some… <em>changes.</em>’ grimaced Sarah, and the room went silent once more.</p>
<p>‘Changes?’ said Robert, ‘Sarah, you… you were <em>glowing,</em> and your friend here just crossed a room in a split second. I’d say that’s more than <em>changes.</em>.’</p>
<p>Everyone then started arguing over whether this was a good thing or not. Toby was starting to cry, unsure what was going on. He hugged his mother tightly.</p>
<p>Sarah turned to Jareth, as if asking for support.</p>
<p>‘I think it’s time we called my sister...’ he whispered into her hair, an arm wrapped around her shoulders</p>
<p>‘Your sister?’ she muttered under her breath, staring up into his eyes, questioningly.</p>
<p>‘Yes. She’s very good at making people <em>forget</em> things.’ he breathed.</p>
<p>Sarah looked toward her increasingly red-faced friends and family and decided she did not want that. Biting her lip, she called on the power inside her, and it uncoiled, as if curious. Holding the idea in her mind, she bent all her will for it to do this one thing for her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the walls of the room they were in seemed to shimmer, and then they disappeared, the familiar landscape containing the Labyrinth now appearing around them, the sun high in the sky over the castle. Everyone turned to look at it, then at the still existing wall between the living room and the hallway, where Sarah and Jareth were standing, sweat beading on her brow as she concentrated, her eyes closed.</p>
<p>There was a collective intake of breath and some low muttering.</p>
<p>‘What is it?’ breathed Irene, as she sat down, Toby crawling into her lap, and saying things like ‘goblins’ and ‘magic’.</p>
<p>‘It’s my new home.’ answered Sarah, as she opened her eyes.</p>
<p>‘<em>Madre mia</em>’ grunted Bernie, her chin in her hands as she stared at it. Everyone else seemed stunned into silence.</p>
<p>‘I can’t really explain why, but I have to leave, and soon.’ </p>
<p>
  <em>How did she tell them how this came to be?</em>
</p>
<p>Robert lurched forward suddenly, toward Jareth. Sarah stepped in front of him, fire flashing in her eyes. Her father had the good sense to back off.</p>
<p>‘This is <em>your</em> doing, isn’t it?’ he snarled toward Jareth.</p>
<p>‘This was my <em>own</em> doing, Dad.’ she snarled. ‘You see that Labyrinth? It contains very powerful magic. Magic that is now mine to control. But it means it isn’t safe for me to stay in this world anymore. I don’t <em>want</em> to go, but this is what happens when mortals mess with forces we don’t <em>understand.</em>’</p>
<p>The look she gave him was pleading, but her tone was dangerous. He sat back down in a huff, apparently determined to put the blame onto Jareth’s shoulders.</p>
<p>‘Okay,’ said Dan, theatrically, tossing the mess of pink curls he’d piled on top of his head that morning, a hand outstretched, ‘so, let me get this straight: When you get drunk and go on about making wishes and defeating Goblin Kings, you're saying that shit <em>really</em> happened?’</p>
<p>‘Yes, that’s right.’ replied Sarah. She smiled at him, somewhat relieved.</p>
<p>‘Holy fuck...’ he cursed, leaning back into the sofa.</p>
<p>‘<em>Danyel! Language!’</em> scowled Irene as she put her hands over Toby’s ears.</p>
<p>‘Sorry, Ms Williams’ he said, putting his hands in the air, apologetically.</p>
<p>‘And this Goblin King?’ asked Cara, a knowing smile curling her lips  ‘I remember you said he wanted you to stay with him, and that he was really…’</p>
<p>A hand clamped over Cara’s mouth, as Bernie practically pounced on her, hissing at her in Spanish to shut the hell up. But the look that had passed between her and Sarah, and then her eyes flicking across to Jet, was enough for Sarah to redden, feeling Jareth’s eyes on her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh boy…</em>
</p>
<p>‘A <em>goblin</em> wanted to keep you?’ scowled Robert, not getting the subtleties of what had just passed between the youngsters. Jareth stifled a laugh.</p>
<p>‘Er, not quite. The Goblin <em>King</em> is the very powerful Fae who rules the Goblin Kingdom and manages the Labyrinth. He heard my rather foolish wish and gave me thirteen hours to solve the maze. It was the only way to take back my wish.’ Sarah sat on the floor, her legs crossed, pressing against Jareth’s leg as he leant against the wall. Toby pulled from Irene’s arms and went to cuddle his sister.</p>
<p>‘Don’t be sad, Sarah.’ he said, and curled up in her lap. She hugged him to her, her suppressed tears starting to run down her face.</p>
<p>‘Is it safe for him to touch you, sweetheart? frowned Irene, worried for her son, and for her stepdaughter.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, I’ve forced my power to behave until we have to leave…’ she replied, looking across at the clock. They had forty minutes.</p>
<p>‘And when is that?’ asked Irene, looking glum.</p>
<p>‘<em>We?</em>’ scowled Robert, eyes narrowing on Jet.</p>
<p>A noise erupted from the sofa to the left of Sarah, as Cara’s voice rose over what had been a rather heated, but whispered, argument between her and Bernie.</p>
<p>‘...No, I <em>won’t.</em>’ she hissed, looking flustered, to which Bernie folded her arms, defeated, a scowl crinkling her face as she turned away. She gave Sarah an apologetic shrug. </p>
<p>‘Oh come <em>on</em>, people...’ grinned Cara, looking smug. ‘it’s <em>obvious</em> that Jet’s the Goblin King. They have <em>way</em> too much history for just one night together. Who else could he be?’</p>
<p>‘I swear you are a witch, <em>woman!</em>’ huffed Jareth, dryly, looking across at her, though he was smiling. ‘How do you <em>know</em> these things? But, yes, I <em>am</em> the Goblin King. Amongst other things.’</p>
<p>‘Ha!’ shouted Robert, ‘I <em>knew</em> this was your doing!’ he looked slightly demented as he glared at Jareth, who gave him a bored once over.</p>
<p>‘Robert, that’s enough.’ said Irene, giving him a cross look. One that made him cower in a way that only a wife has the power to do.</p>
<p>‘Honestly, Dad,’ grumbled Sarah, running her hands through Toby’s hair, ‘This whole overprotective father thing is getting really old. Jar…<em>Jet</em> did not make me <em>do</em> anything. I said the words, I made the wish. And the Labyrinth bestowed its power on me because I won. But when you make deals with magic involved, there is <em>always</em> a catch. And mine is to rule the Goblin Kingdom alongside its King. Now can we drop it? Please?’ </p>
<p>She was staring at her father in a way that made it clear this was not a negotiation.</p>
<p>‘Yes, honey, I’m sorry.’ he muttered, and he sat down next to his wife, a pained expression on his face. ‘What now?’</p>
<p>‘Well, we have about a half hour before we have to go. I guess that it’s time to wrap things up.’ she observed, sadly. ‘Oh, could someone hand in my thesis please? It’s on the bedside cabinet.’</p>
<p>Bernie nodded in answer. She shared a sad look with her other friends. Sarah and she had been close since their first semester in college, the rowdy rich-kid rebel and the studious, aspiring actress becoming fast friends as they’d shared a room together</p>
<p>‘Goodness, that’s not much time’ said Irene, going into ‘Mum’ mode. ‘Do you kids need anything? How are you getting there? Do you have enough food for the journey?’</p>
<p>Jareth and Sarah shared an amused look.</p>
<p>‘Crossing the Veil is near instantaneous.’ replied Jareth, graciously. ‘And I ordered lunch to be waiting for when we arrive. But, thank you all the same.’ He picked up a sleeping Toby from Sarah’s arms, and laid him gently on a sofa, next to his still glowering father.</p>
<p>‘So, can we come and see you? Or can you see us? Is this goodbye?’ asked Cara, looking worried. Her question was mirrored in everyone’s eyes, and Irene stopped her bustling to listen in.</p>
<p>Jareth sighed. He’d thought of summoning Panethor to work her magic, making them forget all this. But he just couldn’t bring himself to separate Sarah from her family like that. They would be his family too, very soon. And technically, he had broken no accords or laws. This was Sarah’s magic after all, not his.</p>
<p>‘It will be some time, I think,’ Sarah was saying. ‘I have a lot to learn and I will need to be able to control this power before I can cross over again. And even then, Jet says it would just be a visit.’</p>
<p>Everyone looked crestfallen at this news.</p>
<p>‘But, Bernie has the ability to summon me through a mirror. So you guys can still speak to me, and I’m sure we can find a way to courier letters across the Veil?’ she looked to Jareth, who narrowed his eyes at her presumption.</p>
<p>‘There is a spell I could teach you. However, you’ll need a lit fireplace to make it work. I’ll use it as part of a lesson, once Sarah has settled in, and she can give you the instruction in writing.’ He smiled at the look of joy on all their faces.</p>
<p>‘So, if Jet is the King, does that make you the Queen, Sars?’ asked Cara, slyly, earning herself an eye roll from Jareth.</p>
<p>‘Yes, Cara. I’m Queen of the Labyrinth and it’s territory.’ </p>
<p>Sarah knew exactly where she was headed with it. She would not make it easy, narrowing her eyes at her friend.</p>
<p>‘So… you guys are married?’ continued the buxom blonde, a wicked smile widening across her face.</p>
<p>Sarah looked across at Jareth, who was reclining next to Toby, legs crossed, his hand pressed to the bridge of his nose. Robert was starting to look really angry again.</p>
<p>‘Not yet. But we will be. Soon.’ answered  Sarah, keeping emotion from her voice. ‘From what I can gather, dividing the power of the Labyrinth with that of the Throne can destabilize the Kingdom. So we’re combining them into one.’</p>
<p>Jareth gave her an impressed smirk.</p>
<p>‘Can we come?’ asked Cara, and Sarah realised that’s what she was angling for.</p>
<p>‘Um…’ She highly doubted it. It was Jareth who answered.</p>
<p>‘It would be highly irregular for humans to attend a Royal Wedding at the Summit.’ He smiled ruefully to himself. ‘But since our union is highly irregular… well, I’ll see what I can do.’</p>
<p>Cara looked positively over the moon, as did Dan. They were practically bouncing in their seats, discussing what they would wear. Even Bernie seemed to have cheered up, giving Sarah a wink.</p>
<p>‘Oh, how wonderful!’ smiled Irene, patting the shoulder of a rather grumpy looking Robert. ‘But what do we give as a gift? And what to wear?’</p>
<p>‘Don’t get your hopes up though, everyone.’ Sarah warned them. ‘These are Fae, they’re naturally distrustful of humans. And the wedding is in twelve days.’ She could feel the power inside her pulling at her, impatient to be home.</p>
<p>‘So soon?’ Irene was in a bustle again, and there was a hubbub of noise as everyone tried not to be excited, and failed.</p>
<p>‘Sarah, are you packed and ready?’ asked Jareth, as he pulled himself to his feet, suddenly brisk.</p>
<p>‘Yes, I think so?’ she said, getting to her feet, realising that this was it. Soon she would start her new life. Then, the scene of the Labyrinth vanished and everyone almost looked shocked as the walls and ceiling blinked back into place.</p>
<p>‘Good, I will be two minutes, I just need to check on something I left outside’</p>
<p>He gave her a slight hug as he passed her in the doorway.</p>
<p>As Jareth exited, Sarah turned to her family, happy that he’d given them a little space to say goodbye. </p>
<p>In a second, Bernie, Cara and Dan had thrown their arms around her, making her swear to write as soon as she could. She also explained why Bernie was the only one who could use a mirror, much to everyone’s annoyance.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Jareth disappeared around the side of the house and into a slightly wooded area behind the manicured properties. When he was out of sight he called on his sister.</p>
<p>‘Panethor?’</p>
<p>She appeared in an instant, looking very unhappy.</p>
<p>‘I take it you didn’t sleep well?’ he grinned, amused at her rumpled appearance.</p>
<p>‘You know how much I hate sleeping in my hawk form.’ she replied, grimacing. ‘So, do you need me to wipe their memories?’ </p>
<p>She knew his answer, having been watching the whole time. He knew this, and scowled at her.</p>
<p>‘No. I think it’s best Sarah keeps her connection to the Above intact. She used her own magic, and as a mortal-born she isn’t subject to our laws. Not yet.’</p>
<p>‘Quite true. Though I doubt the Council will see it that way. You know how pompous they get. I’m really looking forward to your making the argument for your betrothed’s relations to attend the ceremony. I can guarantee you a full audience...’ she laughed at the annoyed expression on his face and squeezed his shoulder.</p>
<p>‘Oh, Jet, you are too much fun to tease. But, honestly, that many mortals? Are you sure this is a good idea?’ </p>
<p>‘Absolutely not. But since we’re both being forced into this, I feel like we deserve a few concessions. This bond is binding, for eternity. I don’t want to begin it with a wife who hates me for destroying her life. She might be at peace now, but we both know there is a battle ahead.’ </p>
<p>He looked very earnest, and she couldn’t help but feel for him.</p>
<p>‘Alright little brother. I’m going to head home. I will see you at dinner for the Introduction?’</p>
<p>‘Yes, I think she will need you as much as she is going to need me. And thank you for this, Pan. It’s good to know that I... that <em>we</em> have your support.’</p>
<p>‘It’s my pleasure, Jet.’ she smiled. </p>
<p>And then she was gone.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Jareth walked into the hallway and grabbed his camel coloured Afghan from the hall closet, slipping into it. He only ever wore it Above, but was rather attached to it.</p>
<p>‘Five minutes, my love.’ he called into the living room as he gathered his pack and guitar next to Sarah’s duffle bag and a backpack. </p>
<p>He found her pressing her car and apartment keys into Bernie's hands, as they were tearfully giving each other yet another hug.</p>
<p>‘Alright. My bags are all ready.’ she said, though she kept one arm slung around Bernie, as if she didn’t want to let her go.</p>
<p>‘Oh good, I’ll send them on then.’Jareth snapped his fingers and their belongings disappeared. He looked kind of awkward as he entered the room, everyone appeared miserable, but he was looking forward to getting home. Dan approached him and held out a hand. Jareth took it.</p>
<p>‘You look after our girl now...’ he said, then pulled Jareth into a hug.</p>
<p>‘I will.’ he answered, giving the man a hug back. Then Cara practically assaulted him, squeezing him so tight it nearly hurt.</p>
<p>‘Yes, and you better get us to that Wedding.’ she demanded, with a smirk. He gave her a pat on the back.</p>
<p>‘I’ll do my best.’ he smiled. And he meant it. Bernie then held out her hand to him in the most abrupt way she could. But he smiled and opened his arms, pulling her in as she leaned forward for the embrace.</p>
<p>‘If you break her heart, Fella, I’m coming for you.’ she smiled into his hair, and then she hugged him tightly. He squeezed her back, almost feeling a little emotional himself. He’d grown genuinely fond of her.</p>
<p>‘I don’t doubt it for a second.’ he smirked, as he let her go with a wink.</p>
<p>‘Jet, Jet, send me a goblin to play with’ cried Toby as he crashed into his legs.</p>
<p>‘Alright,’ he grinned, as he knelt to take a very messy kiss on the cheek from the six year old. ‘ut I warn you, they don’t play fair.’</p>
<p>‘It was very lovely to meet you, Jet. I hope you will be very happy together.’ said Irene and she hugged him. He felt very moved and hugged her back.</p>
<p>‘I’m sure we will.’ he said and smiled.</p>
<p>Robert held out a hand for him to shake, and Jareth gave him a customary smirk, as he took it.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps, one day, we can be friends.’ smiled Jareth.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps.’ said Robert, looking as if he hated the idea, but he gave Jareth’s hand a small squeeze. The Goblin King figured that was all the blessing he would get.</p>
<p>Then Sarah hugged her parents once more, as Jareth went to stand by the mantelpiece, the clock about to strike the hour. <em>One minute to go.</em></p>
<p>‘I’ll write, and be sure to get Bernie over so she can call me for you?’ she was saying, tears running down her face. She hugged Toby for the fifth time. Then she stepped toward Jareth, and he wrapped an arm around her, waving the other over the mantelpiece.</p>
<p>The warm desert air filled the room, as it was tossed about on the wind coming in from the Underground, the wall having disappeared once more.</p>
<p>‘So, what do you wear when you’re the Goblin King?’ frowned Cara, to groans from everyone. </p>
<p>‘What?’ she pouted around at them ‘He can’t look like a seventies rocker all the time, surely?’</p>
<p>‘Astute, as always, dear lady.’ said Jareth, flashing his pointed teeth, and in a second there were gasps all round.</p>
<p>He was standing dressed head to toe in black, a glistening black cloak around his shoulders, over a jacket that had a high, broad collar with what looked like black spikes sticking up from it, his hair an explosion of blonde as it took on its usual appearance.</p>
<p>‘Better?’ he asked, with a self-satisfied smile. Sarah merely raised an amused eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>Cara just nodded, speechless, as she tried to take all of him in, her eyes wide in shock.</p>
<p>‘It’s time, my love.’ he said, as the clock struck the thirteenth hour. </p>
<p>Sarah took one last look at everyone she loved, all staring at her as if they were about to burst into tears, stifling her own sobs as Jareth held her closer. She clung to him, then gave a little wave, and all those in the world she loved waved back.</p>
<p>With a burst of glittering wind, and the faint tinkling of bells, Jareth and Sarah turned, and stepped into the great unknown, as one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaand, we're back to the Underground. Yay! Now the fun can really begin, as Sarah gets to grips with being Queen, impending nuptials, and wielding a power that may or may not want her to wield it. But can her body take it? That is the question.</p>
<p>The term Bernie uses, 'Madre Mia' is a Mexican expression that directly translates to 'Oh Mother' but is used like 'Oh my God' 'Mercy me' or 'Oh, Mercy'. Researching different cultures can be a little spotty, and dry, so if you have any suggestions to offer, please do.</p>
<p>Leave me a comment, and thank you for all the feedback and kudos, your support means so much to me &lt;3 - MRYGM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all. Boy am I glad to be posting this, finally! At thirty odd pages, I'm pretty sure this is the longest single chapter I've written for a fic so far, and was a complete nightmare to edit. So. Much. Dialogue. Though I tried to keep the italics to a minimum, which makes it faster. I'm glad that chapter 14 is much shorter. Means I can post more often.</p>
<p>Sorry for the delay again, this week has been crazy. I lost my job, due to illness, and I decided to go Freelance. I now have a new job too, starting Monday, which is a relief. So I'll do both, for now. I also may have got distracted by a little story that jumped into my head that I had to pull out before it took over my life just thinking about it. It's Labfic inspired by the poem 'The Owl and the Pussycat' and is titled the same, if you'd like to check it out?</p>
<p>Anyways, here's chapter thirteen. Lots of worldbuilding as Sarah gets settled in, and quite a 'fluffy' chapter for this fic. A nice interlude before things start to go the other way. </p>
<p>Enjoy, and, as always, thank you for all the amazing comments! I love you all! And kudos! Keep it coming, it always makes my day to know what you guys think &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3  - MRYGM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They appeared just outside the door to the castle, the heavy, crenulated doorway slowly opening inward, and Sarah looked at it with a frown, the last time she was here she was storming the castle, with her new friends. She felt a pang for them, but the question didn’t come.</p>
<p>‘Shall we?’ said Jareth, with a flourish, looking down at her as she remained still at his side, clutching at his arm.</p>
<p>‘Where’s our stuff?’ she asked, looking around.</p>
<p>‘Already packed away in our respective chambers. I thought you might appreciate a quick tour?’ he smiled, his head cocked to one side.</p>
<p>‘Oh, er...yeah. Lead on…’</p>
<p>As they stepped over the threshold, the thing inside her seemed to shiver. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad.</p>
<p>‘I don’t remember this.’ she said, as they passed through a large lobby, lined with glittering stone. Blue banners, showing a crowned owl inside a maze, hung from the walls.There were stairways to the left and right, and the corridor ahead seemed to go on forever.</p>
<p>Jareth laughed in response.</p>
<p>‘You must have come this way, but it was probably a little less noticeable at the time.’</p>
<p>‘What do you mean?’ she asked, looking around with interest.</p>
<p>‘The desert sand tends to get everywhere, making things look constantly dirty. And my subjects aren’t always the best housekeepers. Not without constant supervision. I’ve ordered everything scrubbed and cleaned and polished, in preparation for your arrival.’ he smiled as they walked down the wide, vaulted corridor.</p>
<p>‘That staircase takes you to my receiving room, as you know,.’ he said, and she looked up at him. ‘And the other one takes you to my throne room. I keep it ready for official business, strictly off limits without my permission.’</p>
<p>‘Oh’ she said, surprised, as they stopped outside, and he smiled as she leaned in to see, just as the torches fired up, revealing a medium sized hall with a large golden throne set up on a diase, padded and hung in blue velvet. It had the same curved shape as the one she’d seen, though this one had a higher back, and looked as if it was made from the single horn of something larger and more terrifying than the other.</p>
<p>‘Certainly more what I imagined it would be like’ she smirked, as he led her away.</p>
<p>‘Quite.’ he answered, as they came upon openings either side. ‘Those stairs take you to the kitchens. And those are for access to the dungeons.’ </p>
<p>He pointed to the left, and she shivered as she remembered her dream. He frowned when she tightened her grip on his arm.</p>
<p>Next there were high windows, showing similar towers that were connected to the main keep by a sort of viaduct either side, one slightly raised, the other sloping downward, it’s turret surrounded by a wide porch, plants spilling over its walls. This viaduct was open, while the other was fully enclosed. A set of heavy wooden doors, each bearing insignia, enclosed the entryways from the viaducts.</p>
<p>Sarah moved from Jareth to inspect these smaller versions of the main doors, excluding the chains. The pair on the right bore what she assumed was Jareth’s Coat of Arms, the Owl on the circular Maze. She walked toward the other, cocking her head to the side. There was a falcon, bearing a crown that looked like three stylized mazes set next to each other, each in its own square. She was sure that she’d seen the Queen of England wear something similar on their currency, though not nearly so intricate. Its wings were stretched outward, it’s wooden eyes keenly gazing forward, on top of a diamond shaped labyrinthine pattern that was rendered in sharp relief, setting off the outline of the crowned falcon.</p>
<p>‘Do you like it?’ asked Jareth, looking uncharacteristically shy.</p>
<p>‘Yes. I do. It feels…’ she reached out to touch it, startled when the doors opened.</p>
<p>‘That’s your own, private wing of the castle, marked by the insignia of the reigning queen.’</p>
<p>‘Really? So, we’re not sharing?’ she frowned, not sure if she was relieved or not.</p>
<p>‘Where we sleep is of no consequence, Precious, but the king and queen always have their own rooms. It would be… improper not to follow the tradition. Though, mine retains the distinction of housing the marriage bed.’ he smirked and indicated the doors to his own wing.</p>
<p>‘I see.’ she smiled to herself, an image of her sneaking across the viaduct to visit him, coming unbidden to her. She felt warm at the thought.</p>
<p>‘Come, dearest, there’s still much to see, and our lunch will be ready shortly.’</p>
<p>Jareth held out his hand, and she took it, the doors closing as she passed out of their range. A few windows lined the sides of the hallway, and then they passed through an archway, another lobby with a staircase going up one side, and one going down the other. He indicated that they take the stairs up. </p>
<p>She climbed ahead of him, her sneakers making squeaking noises against the glittering grey marble. She reached a landing, another narrow staircase rising upward from it. There were banners outside an open set of golden doors.</p>
<p>‘Go on.’ smiled Jareth, his gloved hands polishing the crystal on the top of his riding crop, and she realised that this was the first time she’d seen him with it since he’d come back into her life.</p>
<p>Torches and troughs flared to life as she passed through the doors, large and ornate, depictions of dancers seeming to move across them, and she saw that the images were enchanted to actually move.</p>
<p>‘Wow’ she breathed, the huge, circular ballroom revealed, reddish stone pillars lining each side. Large, high curtained windows adorning the walls. The pillars held two separate mezzanines, accessible by stairs to each side, framing the matching russet dance floor. </p>
<p>A huge, stained-glass rose window was set in the opposite wall, several sets of french windows beneath it opening out to the balcony beyond. Sarah descended the few steps into the room, and twirled, wanting to take in everything at once. She then headed for the nearest staircase, ran up, then stared down at the mosaic of frolicking fae and elves and nymphs, beautifully set into the stone floor. The vaulted ceiling was decorated in a blue black sparkling material that resembled the night sky. Everywhere she looked, another wonder jumped out at her.</p>
<p>Jareth appeared next to her as she leaned over the balcony, staring down at the floor as she recognised the figure of a certain Goblin King, arm in arm with half dressed sprites.</p>
<p>‘So?’ he asked as he stared into her face, searching for a reaction.</p>
<p>‘So… it’s amazing! I’d never have guessed that this castle was hiding this much grandeur. No offense…’ she said as she flushed at the faux pas.</p>
<p>He smiled, broadly, an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>‘Non taken. I built it to look fairly modest from the outside. Makes it all the more thrilling when visitors discover that I’m not what they enjoy making me out to be.’</p>
<p>He stared down at the mosaic.</p>
<p>Sarah frowned.</p>
<p>‘Meaning, what?’ she asked him, curious, and a little defensive. <em>Was she becoming protective of him?</em></p>
<p>‘Oh, nothing really.’ he smirked, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice.</p>
<p>‘It’s just that immortality doesn’t protect one from forgetfulness and ingratitude, and even after thousands of years of dutiful service, even after I risked my skin numerous times in defense of the realm, some still have the audacity to look down their noses at what appears to be a modest principality. And its king.’</p>
<p>He huffed, a sound that was barely amused. </p>
<p>‘I remember, fondly, the time when a neighboring duchy tried to petition my family to strip me of my title. The duke felt that a rundown and unremarkable place such as this should not be considered a kingdom at all. As I already have a title, I should be content with using it, as apparently, any meager steward could run this place, according to him.’</p>
<p>He trailed off, lost in memory, his gaze boring into the floor below.</p>
<p>‘So, I take it he was laughed out of the High Court?’</p>
<p>He heard the possessiveness in her voice, secretly pleased that she felt the barb as sharply as he did. </p>
<p>‘Not exactly.’ answered Jareth. ‘Although my family were rather annoyed at his presumptuousness, and as offended as I was, the Council insisted they take the claim seriously, or be faced with the possibility of war.’</p>
<p>‘The Council?’ asked Sarah.</p>
<p>‘Yes. I’ve devised a series of lessons for you to learn about the political and practical sides of your position, but, in short, the Council are the advisors to the High Crown, which consists of a delegate from each of the states and kingdoms that make up the Underground. As the rulers of our own Kingdoms, both my sister and I have sent our most trusted advisors to sit on it, and they report directly back to us. The decision of the High Crown is final, but when it comes to matters concerning their own children, not appearing biased is it’s own political nightmare.</p>
<p>‘Well, you're still Goblin King, so I take it they sided with you?’</p>
<p>‘Actually, they never had to make a decision. Angry as I was, I knew there was one way guaranteed to silence anyone on the matter, forever.’</p>
<p>‘How?’</p>
<p>‘A compromise.’ his grinned, deviously, very pleased with himself. ‘I told the Duke that if he sent his best, most capable champion to run the maze, and they survived the full thirteen hours without ending up imprisoned or dead, then I would concede the point, and the Goblin Kingdom would be downgraded to the estate and sovereign territory of the High Prince. Though, I don’t think old Duke Forhiri really understood how titles work. Even as a mere territory, anywhere I claim sovereignty over is technically a higher ranking state than any other, with the exception of the Nymph Isles, where my sister rules, and Albion, where lies the Summit, the Capital of the entire Realm.’</p>
<p>‘Oh, I see. So, the duke lost?’</p>
<p>Jareth chuckled</p>
<p>‘Yes. Forhiri’s champion lasted all of five hours before ending up in an Oubliette. The Spirit of the Labyrinth was rather offended too, so did not go easy on the poor fellow in the slightest. I had to reign it in its enthusiasm or the chap would still be rotting in the bog to this day.’</p>
<p>He grinned widely at the memory.</p>
<p>‘Needless to say that the ball I threw to celebrate my victory was so lavish, that it was talked about for years, and I heartily enjoyed the look on old Forhiri’s face when he saw just what lay beyond the gates of my domain. Even the Labyrinth seemed to give off an air of exceptional beauty that night, as if to prove a point. But come now, Precious, we should finish our tour, before Chef sends up entrails for dinner. </p>
<p>Sarah laughed as she imagined how amazing the ballroom would look, decorated and with people everywhere, as Jareth pulled her into his arms, and then they were outside another room.</p>
<p>‘Stairs too much?’ she asked drolly, as she stepped away, and he returned her smirk, his eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>‘We need to make up some time and I <em>really</em> wanted you to see this…’ he said, ushering her toward the doors. ‘Go on.’</p>
<p>He smiled, slyly, as she reached them.</p>
<p>‘Oh my good <em>Lord</em>…’ she breathed as she pushed on the handles, the smell hitting her first.</p>
<p>
  <em>Books.</em>
</p>
<p>Thousands and thousands of books. All neatly arranged on shelves that lined the walls, broken only by the small windows that let in light here and there, randomly inserted into the walls, piled with cushions, rounded in a way that was perfect for reading, little tables built in which would hold drinks, and sconces where half melted candles sat. </p>
<p>There were large orbs and crystals spaced out, a warm light emanating from them as they floated, lighting up the centre of the Library, where there was a large desk, piled high with papers and inkwells, and what looked like a sealing kit, a large, red Captain’s chair pressed against it. A random assortment of comfortable looking chairs, small tables and foot rests were dotted about, some surrounding a huge fireplace. </p>
<p>There were matching spiral staircases climbing from the floor to the top shelf, some five tiers up, and there were running ladders on each tier for access. Finally, on the other side of the room, there was a huge circular window, segmented like an orange, that bathed half the room in warm afternoon light.</p>
<p>She looked over at Jareth, who was wearing a very self satisfied smile as he watched her.</p>
<p>‘It’s… It’s magnificent!’ she shrieked. ‘I’ve never seen so many books…’ she ran toward a shelf, pulling a volume from it.</p>
<p><em>A Thousand Uses For Belladonna</em> by <em>Morgan Le Fey</em> </p>
<p>Frowning, she looked up to see a plaque which read:</p>
<p>
  <em>Spell Crafting: Herbs and Fungi, A - F.</em>
</p>
<p>‘There’s also an index, over there…’ said Jareth, pointing to a familiar looking cabinet. She flicked through the book, which was gilded and beautifully illustrated by hand.</p>
<p>‘Jareth, this is just…’ she felt both giddy and shocked. She slid the book back into its slot.</p>
<p>‘Be cautious when you start getting to the higher tiers, Precious. Some of these books are cursed. Some even like to play pranks on people. And some of the histories here may pull you in, and you could be lost in them for a hundred years. There are also those that look blank unless you stroke them in just the right spot… I’ll show you how to deal with enchanted books during your lessons.’</p>
<p>He smiled, and Sarah turned to face him. To Jareth’s surprise, she stepped forward and pulled him into a long, lingering kiss.</p>
<p>‘I can’t wait to explore this place.’ she breathed as she let go of him, and he nearly stumbled forward, his lips tingling, and his need for her awakened as she pulled from his embrace, looking around her in wonder. He bit his lip to stifle the arousal, his stomach growling in hunger.</p>
<p>‘One more room and then it’s lunch time.’ He pressed a hand to her back.</p>
<p>In a blink they were standing outside another room, but this one had glass doors, and she could see the spikes on the outside of the roof reaching up into the air as she looked through a glass dome. A huge telescope sat in the middle of what looked like a giant conservatory, the entire space covered with the strangest plants she’d ever seen, the aroma coming through the doors sweet and sickly as different plants vied for perfume dominance.</p>
<p>She moved to go in, but Jareth grabbed her hand.</p>
<p>‘Time for lunch, my love, we can explore later. Also, the Territorious Annis is currently in heat. It’s liable to absorb anything that comes too close, thinking it’s pollen. Don’t want you coming across it in error.’</p>
<p>‘And this is a plant?’ she raised an eyebrow. ‘Is there any room in this place that doesn’t contain something dangerous?’</p>
<p>She was only partially joking.</p>
<p>‘Well, they’re all liable to contain <em>me</em> so I suppose.... No?’</p>
<p>He chuckled as he threw an arm around her, and then they were standing outside another set of tall wooden doors, which slowly opened on their arrival.</p>
<p>‘Are we under the ballroom here?’ She asked as she noted the shape of the lobby and the stairs leading upward.</p>
<p>Yes, and under here is one of the guest apartments, and beneath that are the games rooms and indoor pool. They open out onto the gardens.’</p>
<p>
  <em>Pool?</em>
</p>
<p>‘Jesus.’ she muttered, eyes wide.</p>
<p>‘This is the central Keep,’ smiled Jareth, ‘so most of the main living spaces are collected here. Though being on my own, without a traditional court, I tend to spend most of my time in the reception room, where the Goblins tend to gather, or in the Library, working. There’s also a nursery for wished away children, a few other apartments dotted about for guests, the Market Hall that’s adjacent to the kitchens, where merchants come from abroad to ply their wares. Access to the store rooms and the wine cellar goes through the kitchens too. Then there are the servants quarters beneath them, though the majority of those who serve live in the City, and most of the local merchants use the Goblin Market rather than the Castle one.’</p>
<p>He pulled her hand across his arm as he led her through the doors.</p>
<p>‘Woah, I feel like I’ll get lost the minute I try to go exploring by myself. A maze of a castle inside a maze…?’ she tittered at her joke.</p>
<p>‘Though, I take it you can get to the castle without going through the Labyrinth?’ she asked him, turning to see the biggest dining table she’d ever seen in her life, taking up the entire centre of the room. There were throne-like chairs at each end of it, both gilded and dressed in blue fabric, and smaller, but pretty wooden chairs that lined each side, the backs and seats dressed in a striped fabric that was silver, blue and gold. The sides of the room matched the one above, with high windows, draped in blue fabric with a gold pattern. At one end was a window onto a balcony, the top half separated into stained glass panels,depicting a spectacular feast. A blonde figure was sitting right at the centre of the artwork, as if hosting, arms outstretched.</p>
<p>‘Yes, and no.’ said Jareth, as he led her to the far end of the table, an assortment of covered platters neatly laid over it. A tall goblin was pouring wine into their glasses, looking odd with a crisp white napkin draped over his arm. He bowed at them as they approached and then disappeared in a little puff of glitter.</p>
<p>‘You know the Labyrinth from the North West vantage, and you entered from the Western gate, while the Castle is aligned South East and the Eastern gate is much more accessible, unless a runner comes close, or the kingdom is under attack. Or even, occasionally, when the Labyrinth is feeling less than hospitable…’</p>
<p>She felt an odd sensation then, as if something was wriggling in her veins, and she experienced a euphoria that was completely misplaced.</p>
<p>
  <em>Laughing. The Spirit found Jareth’s comment funny…? Of course it did</em>
</p>
<p>‘...There are also gates to the North and South, but they are rarely used, only for importing and exporting goods from our neighboring kingdoms. You will get a tour of the city at some point so you know where everything is. But, right now, we eat!’ he pulled out her chair for her. </p>
<p>She sat, and pulled a napkin over her lap, suddenly ravenous. Jareth removed his cloak, which vanished, along with the black armour he was wearing, revealing the equally dark shirt underneath it. He slipped gracefully into the throne-like chair at the head of the table, and waved a hand, revealing the delicious smelling assortment of food that was set before them.</p>
<p>‘Help yourself,’ he said, as he spooned stew into his dish, and ripped a lob of bread from the baguette on his side plate.</p>
<p>‘What do we have?’ asked Sarah, feeling spoilt for choice.</p>
<p>‘Hmmm, there’s Oolan stew, a type of deer, with various root vegetables, a seasonal dressed salad. Goat’s cheese and Idleberries, sweet craddish and beef tart, sugared barr fancies and fresh made bread. And these are Chef’s special, Lemon Meringue minis. I think she likes you already.’</p>
<p>His eyes twinkled as he smiled at her, then tucked into his stew with gusto. Sarah helped herself to stew and buttered her still warm baguette, slipping a piece into her stew and taking a bite.</p>
<p>‘Oh my <em>God</em>’ she exclaimed, her eyes wide ‘this is <em>so</em> good.’</p>
<p>‘Isn’t it.’ he answered, after swallowing, ladling more stew into his dish with a huge smile, the slightest amount of colour rising to his cheeks..</p>
<p>Sarah tried a bit of everything. The salad was crisp, and the tarts were delectable, a weird combination of beef and craddish - part cabbage, part radish -  hearts that melted in the mouth, the pastry perfectly cooked. She didn’t know what sugared barr was either, but the little sponge cakes had an almost floral taste, like a cake form of turkish delight. The goat's cheese was rich, and the idleberries tasted like slightly fermented grapes. And the lemon meringue wedges, just the right size to fit in your mouth, were perfect. She sat back in contentment, absolutely stuffed.</p>
<p>‘Jesus, that was amazing. All this rich food is going to make me the size of a heffer.’ she grumbled, taking a sip of the sparkling Rosè.</p>
<p>Jaret laughed, leaning back, just as content, swirling his wine around in his glass.</p>
<p>‘Don’t you worry about that.’ he smirked across at her, contentedly. ‘Using your magic will burn more energy  than you could even imagine. After nearly a full day in the above, away from the source of my power, my reserves were running so low, we nearly had to take the stairs down here.’</p>
<p>He reached over and plucked a mini meringue from the cake stand and popped it in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he relished it.</p>
<p>‘Mmmm, my favourite.’ he breathed. ‘Incidentally, you’ll find every meal is served with some kind of sweet treat. Sugar is pure energy, and converts straight into magic, so we can’t get enough of the stuff. Though more nutritious food is still very necessary, and always delightful. We can’t live on pure sugar.’</p>
<p>‘So magic doesn’t sustain you?’ asked Sarah, feeling a little sleepy. It had been a long morning.</p>
<p>‘Heavens, no.’ smirked Jareth, stifling a yawn. ‘Magic is a tool. It gives us immortality, and we can go for very long periods without eating if necessary, but we still need food and water, and the same basic nutrients as you do to sustain our bodies and our brains. Going too long without proper sustenance can send us crazy. Or even kill us’</p>
<p>‘Interesting’ she said, looking around the hall, frescos and tapestries lining the areas between the windows.She could see the Labyrinth from this elevation, cut into snippets by the windows as it wound its way across the countryside. </p>
<p>‘So this is what, the dining room?’ she asked </p>
<p>‘Banqueting hall.’ he answered.</p>
<p>‘Aah. Of course...’ she gave a dry smile. ‘I’ll admit, I <em>was</em> a little surprised I wasn’t exiled all the way to the other end of the table.’ she remarked with a smirk, taking a sip of the very good wine.</p>
<p>Jareth chuckled softly.</p>
<p>‘It depends on the occasion. This evening will be your introduction to court, so you will be seated in your official capacity, entertaining certain local dignitaries. My sister, Panethor will be in attendance, as will a number of the kingdom’s nobility, local merchants, and a bunch of other people who technically make up my court. Oh, and you’ll get to meet old Forhiri. If he accepts the invitation. Which he will, just to be nosy.’</p>
<p>‘My… my…?’ Sarah froze as she realised that she would be meeting a lot of new people, and on her first day. Jareth didn’t notice her anxiety kick in, and carried on with his explanation.</p>
<p>‘During parties and official royal banquets, weddings, etcetera, the room is laid out differently, and we would be seated next to each other, at the head table…’</p>
<p>He glanced toward her and had to do a double take. She looked as if she couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>‘Sarah, are you alright?’ he said, realising that she was not alright.</p>
<p>She found her voice, staring at him in wide eyed terror.</p>
<p>‘My introduction... is tonight?’ she rasped, closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing.</p>
<p>‘Relax, dearest, as I said, things here are generally more casual. Everyone will just be excited to come to court for a change. It’s mainly a chance for them to get dressed up and show off to each other. Just think of it as a large dinner party. Panethor will be seated beside you, so you won’t be alone.’</p>
<p>‘Isn’t she a queen though?’ she asked, still focusing on her breathing.</p>
<p>‘Yes, she’s also the heir to the High Throne. But, in this Kingdom, she takes a seat down from the Goblin Queen.’</p>
<p>‘Oh…’. She fervently hoped that this Panethor wasn’t haughty and stuck up. Otherwise, it was going to be a very long night.</p>
<p><em>Panethor.</em> That name seemed so familiar.</p>
<p>‘I must say, precious, you’re taking all this remarkably well.’ he said, presently, rising from his chair, their lunch vanishing at a wave of his hand.</p>
<p>‘Am I?’ she frowned, pulling herself up, feeling very sated and very in need of a nap.</p>
<p>‘Yes, I was expecting at least one angry retort, or perhaps even a tantrum by now.’ he mused, giving her a mischievous smirk. His cloak appeared once more, but his armor didn’t.</p>
<p>‘Why do you sound disappointed?’ she asked, throwing him a questioning side eye as he offered her his arm. She slipped her arm through his.</p>
<p>‘Who says I’m disappointed?’ he rejoined, as he led her across the room.</p>
<p>‘Hmph. Well, let’s just say that I’m getting used to the idea. You said there’s a lot to learn, and I have no idea what the Labyrinth will put me through. I honestly don’t see the point in putting up an unnecessary fight, just to make myself look an ass.’</p>
<p>‘So wise, for one so young.’ he smiled, and he sounded genuinely impressed. He led her through the doorway, which shut silently behind them.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>‘I don’t want you to worry about this evening, Precious thing,’ Jareth was saying as he led her down the long, vaulted corridor. ‘Remember that <em>here</em>, you are Queen, a reigning monarch in your own right. The only thing you need to know is that Panethor is the only person you bow to during introductions, as she technically outranks both of us. Everyone else is your subject, or a person of lower status from a neighbouring land. They bow or curtsy to you. All you need do is incline your head toward them, and they will not look you in the eye until you speak to them. Use their name and title, and some pleasantry, and then you are well within your rights to ignore them for the evening should you so wish. But, Panethor is coming early, so she will be able to buffer conversation between you and everyone else, so it is not awkward for you.’</p>
<p>‘Oh, thank you, how considerate. What time will that be?’ answered Sarah, as they reached the entrance to her wing of the castle. The doors opened and they stepped through without breaking stride.</p>
<p>‘About eight. It’s three o'clock now, and introductions will begin at nine, then supper is at eleven. I suggest you take a nap and decide what to wear. I think the present you received from Bernadette will do perfectly.’</p>
<p>The ceiling gave way to open air and the walls lowered as they headed for her chambers, and she realised that there was a glass door with a sheltered patio area covered in climbing, flowering plants around one side of it, and stairs going down the other.  A set of red wooden doors opened as they approached.</p>
<p>Sarah gasped as she entered her rooms. They were far more modern than she had imagined, though retaining that medieval-mongolian fusion sensibility of the rest of the castle.</p>
<p>There was a huge four poster bed on a raised level across from the door, dressed in blue silk sheets and that white fur with the sparkly ends. It had matching curtains slung from railings. The carpet was thick and grey, and she looked around in awe, letting go of Jareth as she explored. There was a fireplace with two comfortable looking chairs around it, off to the right, and a large wardrobe, with three bureaus against one wall, and a dressing table which she saw already had her things neatly displayed on it, including all the photographs that were stuck into the sides of her mirror at home. There were few of her holding or playing with Toby, the one of her mother and Jeremy that had survived a cull, and polaroids of her and her college friends making goofy faces. Her favorite was one of her just before prom standing arm in arm with her dad. The letter from her mother sat crisply in a silver letter holder, waiting. </p>
<p>On the raised level, next to the bed, there was a full length mirror, identical to Jareth’s, and a window that was just the right height to sit on, rising all the way to the ceiling. The view from it was absolutely spectacular.</p>
<p>It was then that she realised that there was another level, and she found the stairs, hidden in a corner, taking her to a small study with a desk and shelves full of books, and comfy window seats and sconces to read them in, the roof rising up in a wonky sort of cone shape..</p>
<p>‘Jareth, it's…’ she breathed, peering over the railing at him. ‘It’s just perfect!’ There were tears in her eyes as she came down the stairs. Then she spied the door to the bathroom, and nearly screeched. It was huge. There was a raised copper bath, the kind with the high sides, under a large window, and a depressed area that had a shower head hanging over it, that could also be used as a walk in bath. There was a toilet, a bidet, a basin and a vanity covered in all sorts of potions. A heated rack held a bunch of snow white fluffy towels, and her dressing gown, the one that Jareth had given her, was hanging on the front of the door.</p>
<p>‘Honestly, I don’t know what to say…’ she said, shyly, as she came out of the bathroom. Then she noticed that there was something that looked suspiciously like a TV standing on the top of a chest of drawers near the fireplace.</p>
<p>‘I’m just relieved that you like them, your praise is gratitude enough, Precious thing.’ Jareth thought she was going to embrace him, but she’d walked past him to stare at his Introduction gift to her. He smiled dryly as he turned to watch.</p>
<p>‘Is that what I think it is?’ she asked, looking at it with wide eyes.</p>
<p>‘The picture box? Yes, it runs on magic. I thought a few home comforts might help with the transition. I’ll give you a few crystals until you can form your own. Speaking of which, here.’</p>
<p>He produced a crystal, and tossed it across to her. She caught it, a little clumsily, but looked at it intently.</p>
<p>‘It’s for scrying. If you need to talk to someone, but don’t know where they are, you just say their name into it and you will get an image of where they are, but not necessarily of them. If they’re near a mirror, the image will flash, and you can speak to them, ask if they’re available. It’s generally considered more polite than if you outright summon them. It should work for your family too. They can’t summon you, but you can speak to them.’</p>
<p>‘Really?’ she asked, looking into it, a smile spreading across her face. He loved it when she smiled.</p>
<p>‘There’s also a pool to the left of the entrance, and a sauna beneath you. I have some business to attend to so I will leave you to rest for the next few hours. Feel free to explore, just don’t go into the Conservatory, we will do that tomorrow.’</p>
<p>‘Sure... What business?’ she asked, curious, as he formed a pile of crystals and piled them neatly on top of the television.</p>
<p>‘I’m finalising with my steward all the things I need him to do while I busy myself with attending to your needs, until after our wedding. I don’t want to have to deal with minor duties, and any major ones will occur infrequently, I hope. <em>You</em> are my priority for the foreseeable future.’</p>
<p>‘Right.’ she said, nodding as she looked up at him, and he realised that she was very close.</p>
<p>‘I should go…’ he repeated, slowly, but he didn’t make a move, trying to decipher that look in her eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hunger</em>
</p>
<p>‘So you keep saying’ she said, softly, running a finger down the seam of his shirt, agonisingly close to his bare skin. He could feel her breath on his chest as she followed her fingers downward. And then, he gasped, his face flicking to hers in surprise as she ran her hand over the bulge in his tight, tight trousers, the eyes that met his full of triumph, and lust.</p>
<p>‘I suggest you leave, while I’m still inclined to let you go.’ she whispered into his ear. And then she stepped away, a smirk on her face, knowing full well that he could not stay.</p>
<p>Without a word, the colour rising to his pale cheeks, Jareth vanished.</p>
<p>Biting her lip, Sarah tossed the crystal into the air, caught it, then threw herself onto the bed. </p>
<p>Alone for a moment, she was at liberty to consider how much things had changed over the last day. She certainly didn’t trust Jareth, nor did she know him well enough to really like him. But, he was being incredibly sweet, and his Jet persona had made a huge impression on her. And, whatever version of himself he was, there was no mistaking the fact he was incredibly sexy. Magnetic in a way that took her breath away.</p>
<p>It made her giggle to know she could reduce such a creature to an embarrassed blush. <em>Her?</em> The great and powerful Goblin King, a beggar at her feet? And, he <em>had</em> begged… hadn’t he? Begged for her love before his defeat.</p>
<p>The memory made her power writhe within her, and she realised she was going down a path she didn’t want to continue on. She bit her lip against it, the feeling ebbed away and she closed her eyes. </p>
<p>She only meant to lay there for a minute, letting her arousal ebb away too, deciding on where she would explore first, and who she would try to call with her scrying crystal.</p>
<p>But, just as the thoughts started to form in her mind, she was asleep, the crystal rolling into the dent that she’d formed as she curled into a ball around it.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Jareth was both aroused and furious, as he marched down the corridor, his steward meeting him in his receiving room. He was glad he was wearing all black, and he wrapped his cloak around him, hiding the raging evidence of Sarah’s effect on him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damned woman!</em>
</p>
<p>She knew exactly what she had done to him. </p>
<p>He wished fervently that he had the time to even turn <em>back</em> time and make her follow through with that promise he’d seen in her eyes. But no, he’d been playing with time a lot of late, and there were always consequences to moving the stars too much. So, he would have to stick to his schedule, and wait until after the Introduction.</p>
<p>It was worse because, after her vehement rejection of him, just one day ago, her kissing him and teasing him thus were unexpected. He thought he would have to be the one to initiate contact between them, and that she might push him away. In truth, he wasn’t sure what he’d expected. But, <em>this</em>, wasn’t it.</p>
<p>A change had come over her, a mystifying change. She was unpredictable, and adding her chaotic power to the mix, a little hum of terror and excitement seemed to go through him then, both anxious of what to expect, but thrilled at the prospect that she might just <em>want</em> to be with him. It wasn’t <em>love</em>, but it was something. </p>
<p>Though, he found himself a little jealous of Jet Black. Which he realised was completely idiotic. They were the same person. But, she responded so much more warmly to the young musician than she had to the real him. At least, initially. Unable to wrap his head around it, his erection thankfully starting to recede, he marched up the stairs and into the normally chaotic room.</p>
<p>A wizened looking elf, who looked like a taller, older version of Hoggle greeted the King as he marched through the door, throwing himself onto his throne, and summoning a table piled high with papers.</p>
<p>‘Afternoon, Frederick. Let’s get on then, shall we?’</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Sarah was running through the Labyrinth, the walls rising up around her, an endless avenue of glittering walls marching into the distance.</p>
<p>Her breath burning, she slowed to a stop. Leaning against the wall, she wondered how she got there.</p>
<p>‘Allo!’</p>
<p>A tiny blue-haired Jareth was looking up at her, standing on a ledge of stone, his hands on hips, wearing black and grey. The lichen sticking out of the wall above him had blue eyes, some whose irises were wider than others. As she peered toward him, she put her weight against the wall, then almost fell over, as it fell inward, as if it was just a prop.</p>
<p>‘What the…?’ </p>
<p>She grabbed onto the edges of the stone as the Labyrinth seemed to tilt forward, and the orange horizon was somehow filled with a face. The giant face of the Goblin King smirking down on her.</p>
<p>‘Jareth?’</p>
<p>His laughter shook her entire world, as she hung on with everything she had.</p>
<p>‘Time to let go, Sarah’ came his great, booming voice.</p>
<p>‘This little piggy…’ said a blue worm, as he pushed her fingers off the edge of the stone she was holding.</p>
<p>‘No!’ She cried as she slid down what was once the floor, nothing but inky blackness awaiting her</p>
<p>Suddenly, she came to a halt, the dark booted feet of the Goblin King arresting her fall, as he stood at a right angle to gravity. He was wearing all black, his shining armour glinting in the light that came from no-where.</p>
<p>‘I’m dreaming’ she breathed as he bent toward her.</p>
<p>‘Helping hand?’ he asked, and his smile was so unnaturally wide that he looked creepy. Like a cross between Jareth and the Cheshire Cat.</p>
<p>Frowning, she took it. He didn’t help her up, instead he tossed her into the air, weightless against inky black.</p>
<p>The next second, she was bouncing up giant stone steps, encased in a crystal. A colossal toddler in a red striped babygrow got hold of her in his pudgy hands. He pressed the crystal to his mouth as if trying to eat it.</p>
<p>‘Toby?’</p>
<p>Then she seemed to be rolling over waves, the feeling of rocking making her want to throw up. Not waves. <em>Hands.</em> Giant hands rolling her over the back of them.</p>
<p>The crystal burst, and in a heartbeat, she was kneeling against a soft, black floor. Leather. She looked up to see the massive face of the Goblin King staring down at her, amused.</p>
<p>‘Tea?’ he asked and held out a gargantuan finger, a tiny teacup balanced on the end.</p>
<p>‘Thank you.’ she took it, seeing that it had a tag wrapped around the handle. <em>Drink me</em></p>
<p>She took a sip.</p>
<p>Something snapped in the air and she was falling. </p>
<p>‘Going down?’ Called the Unhelpful Hands as she plummeted through darkness.</p>
<p>A light flared below her, and she landed in something both hard and soft.</p>
<p>Arms. <em>Ludo?</em></p>
<p>‘Order! Order!’ shouted Sir Didymus</p>
<p>The sharp end of spears flashed in front of her, and she found herself standing in a dock. In a court. Jareth sat where the Judge would be, lounging sideways as if he was on his throne, thumping his riding crop against the table.</p>
<p>‘Miss Sarah Jane Williams.’ said Sir Didymus. ‘You hereby stand accused of… beating his Majesty in a fair game of wits, and stealing his power from him. How plead you?’</p>
<p>‘Guilty!’ yelled the Jury, all goblins.’</p>
<p>‘But, but’ stammered Sarah, feeling as if she knew this from somewhere.</p>
<p>‘So you did <em>not</em> play fair?’ growled Jareth, leaning forward. The room went quiet.</p>
<p>‘My client will not answer for fear it may incriminate her.’ said Hoggle, who was wearing a white curly wig as if he was a barrister.</p>
<p>‘Of course I did!’ snapped Sarah, stomping her foot. </p>
<p>
  <em>Please, let this be a dream. It must be! An Alice in Wonderland inspired nightmare.</em>
</p>
<p>‘Ahah! cried the Goblin King.</p>
<p>‘Guilty as charged!’ roared the goblin Jury.</p>
<p>‘Send the witnesses home!’ called Sir Didymus.</p>
<p>A random bunch of creatures filed out, as if disappointed, including a Goblin holding a stone slab with a lipstick arrow painted on it, a fairy covered in bandages, two goblins pushing a trolley with a giant stone face sat on it, A firey who was bouncing his head between his hands, a tiny goblin encased in a studded cannonball, and a goblin pushing a large door on wheels. The knocker had a hoop through its mouth.</p>
<p>‘Sentencing!’ cried Sir Didymus and the room went quiet.</p>
<p>Jareth stood, and bent forward, suddenly becoming much bigger and scarier than he really was, his eyes glowing red as he grinned down at her, evilly.</p>
<p>‘I sentence you to all your nightmares. I sentence you to unhappily ever after. I sentence you to outlive everyone you love… I sentence you to <em>me.’</em></p>
<p>His laughter echoed through her, and then Sarah was running down a corridor, the Goblin King on her heels, slowly advancing on her, his blonde hair backlit by the light, shining red eyes the only thing she could see of his face.</p>
<p>A clocked chimed loudly as the corridor started to narrow, as the ceiling lowered, and soon she was on her knees, desperately trying to get to the doors that were now tiny. </p>
<p>Eventually, she could go no further, and she turned around to face him, tears streaming down her face.</p>
<p>‘You’re mine now Sarah. All <em>mine…’</em></p>
<p>The clock struck the sixth chime…</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Sarah opened her eyes. </p>
<p>Her new bedroom was bathed in the light of the sun that was coming through the tall window to the west of her tower. The gilded clock on the wall showed that it was six pm in it’s thirteen hour face. It was so strange to see that there wasn’t a number directly opposite the one at the top.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sarah?</em>
</p>
<p>It was a woman’s voice. Familiar but not someone she knew well.</p>
<p>‘Yes?’ she replied, to the disembodied voice. Her scrying crystal felt warm to the touch as her hands closed around it.</p>
<p>‘It’s Panethor. May I enter?’</p>
<p>‘Um, Hi. Yes. Of course. Please do.’</p>
<p>Sarah pulled herself off the bed, in a rush straightening her crumpled blouse and jeans, combing her fingers through her hair and wiping her mouth.</p>
<p>A second later there was a chime, and her red doors opened, admitting one of the most beautiful creatures she’d ever seen.</p>
<p>Panethor was tall. Very tall. Her dark hair was braided in a long plait and wound around in a perfectly even bun on top of her head. Her eyes were brighter than Sarah remembered, the brown one now a gold that shone just as brightly as the golden circlet she wore, delicate strands of gold weaving themselves through her hair.</p>
<p>She had radiant, dark chocolate coloured skin, starkly contrasting against the dark gold gown she wore, that was clasped to one shoulder by three golden strands, and flowed like a river around her slim form, cinched at the waist, and pouring over one arm in a Grecian style.</p>
<p>She wore a more feminine version of the smirk that Sarah had come to both love and loathe on Jareth’s pale features, and Sarah suddenly remembered herself, giving Panethor an awkward bob of her knees.</p>
<p>‘Your Majesty’ she said, her head bowed.</p>
<p>‘Hello, my sister.’ said Panethor, and to Sarah’s great surprise, the veritable Goddess pulled her into a bone crushing hug.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>‘Apologies for coming early, Sarah.’ grinned Panethor as she let go of the young woman. ‘I couldn’t wait to see you. Jet has kept us from <em>officially</em> meeting these past few days. My, how you’ve grown these five years. And, please, call me “Pan”.’</p>
<p>She smiled down at the shorter woman, who was blinking up at her as if she was an hallucination. Pan’s smile widened and she started to walk around the room, looking at everything as if she’d never seen anything like it.</p>
<p>‘Oh, it’s no problem, er, Pan.’ answered Sarah, awkwardly. ‘Would you like to sit?’ she asked, indicating the chairs by the fire.</p>
<p>‘Yes, I have much to tell you, and I’m sure you’re just buzzing with questions...’ smiled Pan, as she gracefully folded herself into a chair. She clapped her hands, and a tray with tea and biscuits appeared out of thin air, just floating in between the chairs as if on a table. Sarah slid into the opposite chair.</p>
<p>Panethor poured them both cups and handed one to Sarah, who took it with a wide eyed smile.</p>
<p>‘So, you were the paramedic?’ observed Sarah, sipping her tea. She was more a coffee person, but this hot, fragrant stuff seemed rather soothing.</p>
<p>‘Yes. When Jet called me and said he was anxious about the Spirit causing some mischief, I felt it necessary to follow him to the Above and help to keep an eye on things.’</p>
<p>She smiled enigmatically as she dunked a biscuit in her tea, her mismatched eyes not leaving Sarah for an instant.</p>
<p>‘Oh. That was really good of you. That confirms that he was worried I’d hurt someone, at least…’ Sarah seemed pensive as she sat back into her chair, tea in hand.</p>
<p>‘Yes. But, it’s not <em>you</em>, Sarah.’ said Panethor, enunciating every word in her unique lilt. ‘Jareth got angry for just a second, the day after he’d conquered the Maze, and the next moment he’d blown a hole the size of a mansion out of the side of the Summit. Thirty courtiers were wounded. It took days and a huge amount of magic to repair, having been caused by a mixture of arcane and elemental magic. The worst part was that people were frightened of him for a long time after that. Some still are, I’m told.’</p>
<p>Sarah nodded. Somehow, it did make her feel a little better. She sighed.</p>
<p>‘That makes me feel a little less freaky, at least. So, he’s your brother?’ she asked, helping herself to a cookie.</p>
<p>‘Yes. My twin actually. Born three days apart.’ Panethor saw Sarah frown, the questions stark in her eyes. She laughed, lightly, the sound was like bells chiming in the distance.</p>
<p>‘Things are very different in the Underground.’ she smiled, raising an eyebrow. ‘Above, ethnicity is determined by geography, once, if it is not so now. Here, there are the four courts. Summer, Winter, Autumn and Spring. The two most powerful, Summer and Winter, draw power from the Solstice, the longest day and night respectively. Whereas the others draw there’s from the Equinox.</p>
<p>Those from the Summer and Spring courts are known as Seelie, while those of Winter and Autumn are known as Unseelie. I’m sure your own histories mention this?’</p>
<p>Sarah inclined her head.</p>
<p>‘Yes. Seelie are generally thought of as benevolent and the Unseelie are like wicked Fae. Darker, untrustworthy.’</p>
<p>‘Aah, yes. That’s due to the war. And it’s an oversimplification of what those alignments truly mean. You see, our alignments are visible by our very skin. And the more powerful you are, the more apparent it is. When our parents fell in love, a fascinating story I must tell you, one day, they eventually combined the Courts of  Summer and Winter into one, and their children, Jareth and I, were born as unaligned. Rare in one family, unheard of in twins. I was born as a member of the Seelie fae. My little brother, Jet. He’s Unseelie.’</p>
<p>Sarah sucked in breath.</p>
<p>‘It’s not what you think. It just means he’s aligned Winter, like Mother. And I’m Summer, like Father. His power is Arcane, mine is Druidic. What you consider evil is only associated with Unseelie because their emotions run more deeply under the surface, so they can be cold, more likely to turn to darkness. But that doesn’t mean that Seelies never go that way, we’re just not particularly prone to looking inward.’</p>
<p>‘Right. So is it like, Seelies are extroverts and Unseelies are introverts?’</p>
<p>‘Yes, sort of.’ smiled Pan.</p>
<p>‘Okay, I guess that makes sense.’</p>
<p>Oh, don’t worry, all will be revealed. Jet has got a rigorous schedule planned where you will learn all of this. Including what your main role will be. And the dances of course. Lots of practical knowledge Royals need to master. I hope you are a quick study.’ </p>
<p>She laughed and the sound tinkled against Sarah’s ears.</p>
<p>‘Honestly? I’m glad. Anything to distract me from the things the Spirit makes me think about. And this idea like I’m dangerous. Like I could literally explode.’</p>
<p>She huffed into her teacup.</p>
<p>‘It’s making you see things?’ said Panethor, frowning.</p>
<p>‘Yeah. Like visions, dreams. Before you came in I was having a nightmare that was part reality part <em>Through the Looking Glass</em>. Did Jareth have these nightmares? I probably should ask him. Don’t know why I haven't yet.’</p>
<p>Panethor’s frown deepened.</p>
<p>‘Yes. He woke up in a mess a few times, even after he’d mastered his power. Said that he was seeing visions, asked to do terrible things. It didn’t help that the Labyrinth was haunting him with Solassa.’</p>
<p>‘Solassa?’</p>
<p>‘The Wizard. I’m afraid that it’s Jet’s story to tell, though there is a section on Labyrinth lore in the Library you might want to explore. It may help to know exactly what you’re up against.’</p>
<p>‘Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Question though....Why do you call him Jet?’</p>
<p>Panethor smiled.</p>
<p>‘It’s his nickname. One he’s been called since we could speak. He calls me Pan. We also use those names outside of our courts and inner circles. As you know, only a small number of people are allowed to know our real names. Only my Parents always use their given names, mainly because they are so powerful that other’s magic cannot affect them. Any magic that was attempted against them would ultimately fizzle.’</p>
<p>‘Oh, okay, so it’s actually his name.’ she said, biting her lip.</p>
<p>‘Yes, and you will need your own ‘nom de plume’ before your coronation on Saturday. I was thinking ‘Sascha’’ Panethor smiled, pouring herself another tea.</p>
<p>‘My… my <em>coronation!?</em>’ heaved Sarah as she almost spat tea halfway across the room.</p>
<p>‘Yes.’ Panethor rolled her eyes, filling Sarah’s cup as she clucked. ‘Jareth really does need to fill you in on all this. I blame his singleton status... several thousand years of thinking only of himself is not ideal when he has a young, mortal wife to care for.’</p>
<p>‘Right...’ Sarah pouted.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wife</em>
</p>
<p>‘It’s not a big deal. In order to marry a king you must be a queen. Which you are. However, you must be crowned as such. Call it pomp and ceremony, so everyone can see you as what you are, not just those in the know.’</p>
<p>‘I guess that makes sense.’</p>
<p>‘Good. Now it’s time you had your bath, I’ll send in your handmaidens. And then we will dress you for this evening. I believe Jareth has something for you for tonight. He should be along, momentarily.’</p>
<p>With that she clapped her hands and the tea tray vanished, and she ushered a punch drunk Sarah into her bathroom.</p>
<p>‘Handmaidens?’</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Sarah sat in a hot bubble bath, her arms, legs and back being scrubbed by the three goblin women who had been ‘gifted’ by the king to wait on her.</p>
<p>Panethor stood in the doorway, watching in amusement as the goblins kept up a steady stream of chatter as they tended their new monarch, precariously balancing on the wash stools they’d conjured so that they could do their job.</p>
<p>‘...And I tolds that mangy curr, to gets out my ‘ouse, finking I’s gonna wash ‘is boots and make ‘is beer an’ the sort’ squeaked Rilf, as she used a lava stone on the bottom of Sarah’s feet, which both hurt and tickled her. </p>
<p>She listened to their conversation with interest.</p>
<p>‘You does right!’ squawked the tallest of the three, Reek, ‘These menfolk recon we’s ‘ere to tends to they’s needs an the like, ‘zif we don’t ‘as jobs working fer ‘Is Majester too.’ </p>
<p>Reek was rubbing fragrant oil into Sarah’s arm and shoulder with an alarming amount of dexterity. It felt so very good.</p>
<p>‘Aye, these menfolk be trouble,’ said Lotti, the ‘prettiest’ of the three, as she dunked a basin of water over Sarah’s head and started washing her hair. ‘Tis why I got meself a dwarf fer a bedfellow. Vastly more respectsful they is. And more ferfilling, ifs ye gets me drift…’</p>
<p>The three goblins dissolved into cackling laughter, and Sarah couldn’t help but chuckle with them. That just made them laugh more. After a few more minutes of scrubbing, oiling and conditioning, they fetched a large towel from the rack, holding it between them, Rilf standing on Lotti’s shoulders so she could hold up the other side of it.</p>
<p>‘Methinks yer Majester is clean as a whistle, ma’am. Dids ye decide on an outfit fer this evenin’?’ asked Reek.</p>
<p>Sarah pulled herself from the delightfully hot bath and stepped into the towel. To her shock, they then proceeded to rub her down, though discreetly enough that Panethor couldn’t see a thing. Not that she was trying.</p>
<p>‘Erm, I was thinking the green velvet might be nice.’ she answered, hoping it was fancy enough, as she was patted down by tiny hands.</p>
<p>‘Excellent choice ma’am’ squeaked Lottie as she magicked Sarah’s dressing gown around her shoulders.</p>
<p>‘I did suggest, to Jet, that I send a couple of nymphs to wait on you, but he insisted that he had it well in hand. I see he was quite correct.’</p>
<p>‘Thank you yer Majester!’ said the three goblins as one, bowing to Panethor as they ushered Sarah from her bathroom, standing her by the mirror. A very pretty wooden screen popped up around her, and in minutes they’d laced her into an ivory camisole, with matching underbust corset, and some french knickers, the rich, green, metallic velvet pulled over her head and then smoothed out. Lottie sat at her feet and helped her into each shoe.</p>
<p>‘Aah, you look a vision!’ gasped Panethor with a smile. ‘Allow me to help you with your hair and a little rouge.’ She indicated for Sarah to sit in front of the vanity.</p>
<p>‘Just call on us, Majester, and we will be at your side in an instant!’ said Rilf, as the three handmaidens bowed to Sarah and disappeared in little puffs of glitter.</p>
<p>‘Well they’re fun aren't they?’ smiled Sarah, as Panethor ran her fingers through her hair. In no time at all, her long, dark locks were gently curled and glossy, pulled back from her face with something golden and glittering. Panethor was rubbing something into her skin, and she looked back to the mirror to see she had makeup that matched her dress, her lips plump and a deep red, her eyes outlined with dark, winged eyeliner and silver - green eyeshadow, just the hint of gold under her eyes and dusted against her cheek bones.</p>
<p>‘Perfect, now we just need the finishing touches. Where is that brother of mine? I know he’s been held up, a skirmish between two merchants apparently, but I expected him back ages ago.’</p>
<p>‘That doesn’t look like me’ muttered Sarah as she looked into the mirror. She’d never felt so pampered in her life. The deep green, metallic dress hugged every curve, the small sigil Jareth had given her on show where it sat against her cleavage, the front of the dress dipping into a wide V. </p>
<p>‘You look just as gorgeous as you are,’ said Panethor, holding up a string of pearls and a layered diamond choker. ‘I was going to suggest a necklace, but I think the Sigil of The Goblin Kingdom goes perfectly with your outfit. Here.’ Panethor showed her some dainty golden earrings set with amber, and a matching bracelet.</p>
<p>‘Oh, they are stunning, Pan!’ she breathed, and Panethor smirked as she clasped the delicate but rather heavy bracelet around Sarah’s left wrist.</p>
<p>‘Aren’t they? Jareth went to a lot of trouble, commissioning pieces that he thought you’d appreciate, and clothes. So many clothes. Let’s just say that the wardrobe is much bigger on the inside.’</p>
<p>Panethor laughed. And then there was a chime, and the doors swung open, admitting one Goblin King, a look of annoyance gracing his face, two large boxes in his hands. He was dressed in tight, red leather pants again, a loose black wrap shirt tucked into it, his alabaster skin contrasting starkly against it.</p>
<p>‘Hello brother.’ said Pan as he placed a kiss on her cheek, noting Sarah avoid looking at him, as she placed the earrings in her already pierced ears. To Pan’s amusement, Jet seemed uncharacteristically shy as he placed the boxes gently before Sarah. ‘What took you so long?’</p>
<p>He glanced up at her, his annoyed look returning.</p>
<p>‘Oh. Nothing, really. I had gone to retrieve these from my jeweller, when there was a ruckus in the Goblin Market, so I was informed. But, with many threats of bogging, some purchases I was not planning on, and a promise to bring the new queen for a visit, the crisis was averted. It seems that your presence here is causing quite a stir amongst the population, Sarah-mine...’</p>
<p>Their eyes met as Sarah glanced up to where he stood above her, next to his sister, hands on hips. The smirk on his face seemed to drop away into barefaced surprise as he gazed down at her, silently. She raised an eyebrow in defiance of his staring, and he snapped back to himself, taking the hand that was clasped on the back of the chair and raising it to his lips, gently.</p>
<p>‘You look exquisite, my love.’ he murmured, not taking his eyes off her for a moment.</p>
<p>‘I’m sure it’s all Pan’s makeup skills.’ she replied, but she held his gaze, with a smile.</p>
<p>‘I did nothing but enhance the beauty already there’ smiled Panethor. She liked Sarah more and more every minute.</p>
<p>‘That is very true.’ rumbled Jareth, as he pulled Sarah from her chair, giving her a twirl so he could see all of her. ‘I have something for you…’ he smirked, pulling the smaller of the two boxes from the table. He popped the lid, and Sarah gasped as she saw what sat on the cushion.</p>
<p>It was a tiara, set in yellow gold and platinum, in the fringe style, clear and yellow diamonds set into tines that were delicately interlinked to look like a maze path, as the gold alternated from one tine to the next. The middle tine flared out on both sides, creating a familiar three pointed sickle shape.</p>
<p>‘Oh, Jareth, it’s stunning…’ she said, blinking away sudden tears, too afraid to even touch it.</p>
<p>‘Not as stunning as you are.’ he smiled, handing the box to Panethor, who held it while the king gently lifted the tiara, and placed it on Sarah’s head, hiding the edges in her hair. It looked as if it was made to sit there. Which, in a way, it was.</p>
<p>Both Jareth and Panethor were speechless for a second. Sarah looked at herself in the mirror, the drop sleeves of the dress, the glittering tiara against the dark of her hair, the golden seal glinting against her chest, deep red lips in a regal looking face. She really <em>did</em> look like a Queen.</p>
<p>‘I think Scorgea did some of his best work here… he got the dimensions just right.’ muttered Jareth as he looked her up and down. ‘The Tiara of the Goblin Queen.’</p>
<p>‘Certainly fitting’ said Panethor. ‘I can’t wait to see everyone’s faces when they see you later, Sarah. If anyone doubts you, they won’t after tonight. Oh, I almost forgot…’ Panethor took her hand, and her nails turned a deep red, the same as her lips, and then the most delicately transparent golden gloves weaved themselves up to her elbows, completing her ensemble.</p>
<p>‘Indeed. You will blow them all away, especially when they see that your beauty hides a wit just as phenomenal.’ said Jareth, his eyes glinting as a smile played on the edges of his mouth..</p>
<p>‘Thank you.’ said Sarah, and she gave him a shy smile as she squeezed his hand. Jareth picked up the other box, a blush deepening against his cheeks. It was a deep red wood this time, and he paused as he held it.</p>
<p>‘I’m aware it’s custom to present the bride with a ring as a marriage proposal.’ he said, biting his lip. ‘As a similar custom does not exist here, consider <em>this</em> my official offer of marriage…’</p>
<p>He opened the box, and Sarah made a sound of strangled surprise. Even Panethor’s breath caught in her throat.</p>
<p>Inside was the most gorgeous crown Sarah had ever seen.</p>
<p>‘May I present, The Champion’s Diadem.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nice little tour of Jareth's castle. I just love the idea that behind those dusty walls is a gorgeous interior, that Jareth generally has to keep clear of the more raucous of his subjects, a full time job I'm sure.</p>
<p>Lots of Panethor here, she's always fun, and some backstory going on, some politics, the logistics of ruling a kingdom coming down hard on Sarah.</p>
<p>Jareth is going a bit fluffier, isn't he? I want to balance him against Sarah bonding with her power. As you can see, it's taking her to some dark places, and having both of them as dark characters doesn't work from a narrative point of view. Though, you'll find that Jareth is very layered, and tends to be what he needs to be depending on the situation...</p>
<p>Her dream is just that for a change, a dream, though I'm sure the Labyrinth was lurking somewhere, watching smugly as her subconscious tortures her a little. You'll recognise elements of Lewis Carroll's 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' and 'Through the Looking Glass' as well as twisted bits of the Labyrinth film itself.</p>
<p>The scene where the witnesses march out was a scene I loved from a fic called 'How to catch a Goblin King', a favourite fic by a favourite author, ViciouslyWitty, who also writes 'Tanglewood.' I had to include a similar scene in this, it was just too on theme not too.</p>
<p>I was also so sad to hear that JetRedGirl passed away recently. She will be sorely missed &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all, sorry for the delay again.</p><p>New Job, so things are a bit crazy atm, still getting used to the new shift patterns and battling the first cold I've had in over a year. Updates may be a bit sporadic on all my fics for the next few weeks until I settle in. </p><p>I'll get to replies to comments as and when I can, but please do keep them coming, I read every one and I always love to know your thoughts and read your feedback. Your support is greatly appreciated. &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah stood in front of the mirror in her room, Panethor and Jareth having left her to collect herself for a little while before her Introduction, both having things to do before they welcomed their guests into the Castle.</p><p>She felt at a loss. The weight of her new life seemed to press in on her and she forced away the panic that was starting to build. She was an actress, wasn’t she? This was just a part she would play until it became natural. Panethor would be back soon, to go through a few things with her and practise her ‘Queen’s Voice’ as she called it.</p><p>She looked across to the safe drawer that held her new Diadem.</p><p>The thought of it made her knees grow weak.</p><p>It was large, but graceful, and she’d extended her hand toward it in rapped attention, though was hesitant to touch it. The circlet held a diamond encrusted path in the familiar labyrinthine design, set in platinum and studded with fine smoky diamonds and pearls to make it gently stand out. Rising above them were eight tines, four large and four slightly smaller. </p><p>The large ones were intricate mazes in a square shape, brilliant cut clear and yellow and smokey grey diamonds set against delicate cutouts, each containing a large yellow diamond at its centre, the others a similar shape but just a thin path of the clear stones, each one with a different symbol set against it in mostly diamonds that shimmered against yellow gold. </p><p>There was the interlaced Infinity sign on the three point sickle that represents the Goblin Kingdom, a pointed obelisk with a ball balanced atop it for the Labyrinth, a light blue diamond snowflake, the symbol of the Winter Court, and, finally, a small and exquisite rendering of a green eyed falcon, to represent the tenacious queen herself.</p><p>‘I commissioned it for you to wear for your Coronation, my Queen’ Jareth had said, as he’d dropped to his knee and placed the box gently in her hands.</p><p>‘Jareth, I…’</p><p>‘Do you accept it?’ he’d asked, all seriousness.</p><p>She’d looked down at him then and been struck dumb for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>So, this was it? An official proposal. A King asking the neighbouring Queen for her hand in marriage.</em>
</p><p>‘I... I do.’ she’d answered him, heart in her mouth as she uttered it softly.</p><p>He smiled and rose to his feet, his hands sliding around hers as she held the box, pulling her close enough to brush her lips with his. Something inside her had pulled taut at his touch and this time it wasn’t the spirit. Her lips had tingled from his touch.</p><p>‘I am all happiness… Sarah-mine’ he’d smiled down at her.</p><p>Then he’d locked the crown in the drawer, giving her the key. The first of her keys to the realm they now shared. Apparently a special key was the traditional way to bless a betrothal amongst Fair Folk.</p><p>With a sigh Sarah held her scrying crystal to her chest, then held it up to her eye level.</p><p>‘Bernadette?’ she said into it, keeping an image of Bernie in her mind so that the magic would find her, just like Jareth had taught her.</p><p><em>‘Sarah?’</em> came a disembodied voice, along with some squeals and a shushing sound. <em>‘Where are you?’</em></p><p>Bernie appeared in the crystal and Sarah nearly burst into tears as she looked at her face. Quickly pulling herself together she answered.</p><p>‘I’m in the Castle beyond the Goblin City. Are you near a mirror?’</p><p>‘Yeah, yeah, one second.’ came her voice, and there was the sound of shuffling.<br/>
‘Dan’s just gone to get the one off the wardrobe door.’</p><p>Sarah smiled. So they were all together? A second later Bernie’s voice rang out again.</p><p>‘We are ready.’</p><p>Concentrating like Jareth had shown her, she touched the mirror while holding the crystal, and to her amazement, images seemed to bleed out across the surface, until it showed Bernie looking at her wide eyed, two other faces peering in over her shoulder.</p><p>‘<em>¡Madre Mia!</em> Just look at you! I knew that dress would be perfect!’ she beamed at Sarah, who smiled back shyly, matching squeals and happy noises coming from Cara and Dan.</p><p>‘<em>Lord,</em>, is that a tiara?’ asked Dan, incredulously. ‘I take it those aren’t just crystals either...’</p><p>‘You look like a princess!’ cried Cara, looking awed.</p><p>‘She looks like the queen she is.’ growled Bernie, her voice filled with pride.</p><p>‘Thanks, guys.’ grinned Sarah, tears in her eyes. ‘Tonight’s my Introduction to the Court of the Goblin Kingdom, so I thought I’d wear this. Jet suggested it would be more than appropriate. A piece of home...’</p><p>Bernie frowned as Sarah sat down on the edge of her bed, looking somewhat forlorn.</p><p>‘Are you alright, <em>my friend</em>?’ she asked, the Spanish phrase she used auto translating again. </p><p>Sarah figured it was an effect of the Labyrinth’s spirit, but it seemed to take a while to kick in, as if sampling the language first. </p><p>‘Yeah…’ answered Sarah, looking at the beautifully sheer gold fabric covering her hands. ‘I just wish you guys could be here. Every moment there’s a surprise, some new expectation or event I need to be ready for. I feel like I have whiplash already…’</p><p>‘Hey now, it’s going to be alright, Sars…’ said Cara, in her big sister voice. ‘If anyone can do this it’s you.’</p><p>‘Ya, doll face, remember when you played Titania? Everyone thought you were brilliant!’ smiled Dan. ‘Being a real life faerie queen should be a piece of cake.’</p><p>Sarah groaned at his choice of words but she smiled ruefully.</p><p>‘I mean, this isn’t a play, I don’t get a script and a good three months to practise, but you read my mind, Dan. Do you really think faking my way through this is going to work?’</p><p>‘Fake it til you make it right? And you’ve got Jet there, he’ll not let you stumble, surely?’</p><p>Dan gave her a pout that said he knew exactly what he was talking about, and she couldn’t help but feel a little better. He was right, Jareth would be right beside her the whole time, and if not, Panethor would be.</p><p>‘Yeah, you’re right. Thanks. I wasn’t sure if you guys had left for the city yet? Time moves really oddly down here.’</p><p>‘We left about two-ish and got back not long after five.’ replied Bernie. ‘Traffic was a nightmare. These guys are staying here for the night.’ </p><p>‘Oh, what time is it now?’</p><p>‘Just gone quarter to seven.’</p><p>‘Really? It’s about half past here.’ she laughed.</p><p>They spent the next half hour talking about the aftermath of her leaving, and Sarah felt some guilt that her Dad was really upset about it. She didn’t blame him, not really. He was just trying to protect her after all, and this whole thing had been very sudden. It made her shiver thinking that the alternative was to wipe their memories. </p><p>No, this was definitely better.</p><p>Sarah said goodbye just as the chime went to announce the approach of the Queen of the Nymph Kingdom. Sarah stood at the foot of bed and curtseyed prettily as Panethor entered.</p><p>‘Your Majesty’</p><p>‘Nice. Very nice, my sister.’ she smiled as she came through the door, a shimmering lace fan in her hand and her golden circlet now a delicate crown. </p><p>‘I do believe you were <em>born</em> for this.'</p><p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p><p>As the clock chimed nine pm, Jareth strode through the doors to Sarah’s wing, finding his lady and his sister standing on Sarah’s patio, watching the sun set, and the Goblin Kingdom come alight with torches, the Labyrinth covered in a meandering trail of lights that seemed unending.</p><p>He looked wonderful. Dressed in a black shirt with a high ruffled collar, black gloves, and tight black breeches, with matching tights and black heeled shoes with gold buckles. The only other colour on him was the forest green waistcoat that looked like it was encrusted with tiny emeralds, a gold chain dangling from the pocket, and the large emerald set in gold that was sitting in the middle of the ruffles at his throat. His cheeks were dusted with gold as was his hair. His lips were painted a golden pink too.</p><p>The long, dark green cape he wore from one shoulder swished against the floor as he approached, pleased when he was treated to a genuine smile from Sarah.</p><p>‘Aah, is it time already?’ asked Panethor.</p><p>‘I’m afraid so’ he said as he drew level with them.</p><p>‘I will go on ahead then.’ </p><p>She turned to Sarah, and put her hands on the other woman’s shoulders. </p><p>‘You are perfect, my sister, there is no need to fear. These are your subjects and they will love you as soon as they see you. Everywhere you cast your eyes, you bring favour. Remember that.’</p><p>Sarah looked abashed and turned from her gaze.</p><p>‘Thank you, Pan, it means a lot. Especially for everything you’ve taught me’ she smiled.</p><p>‘It’s been my pleasure, and I will always be at your side when you need me.’</p><p>Panethor turned to Jareth and placed a kiss against his cheek. He whispered thanks into her ear. Then she walked back toward the keep, her gold skirts trailing behind her.</p><p>‘How are you?’ he asked Sarah, searching her face as she turned to him.</p><p>‘Nervous.’ she said, trembling slightly though the evening was quite warm.</p><p>‘It might help to know that you are the first queen to rule here. You get to build your own legacy. You’re already a legend after all.’</p><p>She made a noise that was somehow a laugh and a sob at once</p><p>‘I’m not sure that makes me feel any better.’ she breathed.</p><p>Jareth leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her brow. His fingers featherlight against her chin.</p><p>‘You’ve already exceeded every expectation asked of you, Sarah. I just want you to try to enjoy tonight.’</p><p>Sarah gave him the ghost of a smile.</p><p>‘Shall we?’ asked Jareth offering an arm.</p><p>Sarah took it, gently, glad for the support. In her heels she was almost the same height as he was, and she wasn’t used to either.</p><p>Together, they headed down the viaduct connecting her tower to the keep, lights flaring along it in their wake.</p><p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p><p>The doors to the ballroom opened to a cacophony of light and sound, the music dying away instantly. A thousand faces greeted them as they walked through the door, and the chatter muted to nothing. Sarah kept her head straight and her face impassive, a slight smile curling the edge of her lips.</p><p>Her grip on Jareth’s arm increased, and he curled his silk-gloved fingers over hers, instantly calming her as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light. She saw the ballroom had been decorated in crystal garlands, huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, strings of pearls and some kind of white flower beautifying every banister, or poking from the folds of curtains.</p><p>It looked completely enchanting.</p><p>As one, everyone in the room bowed, apart from Panethor, who was standing off to one side, a glass in hand. A very tall, gorgeous looking man stood next to her, wearing nothing but a pair of voluminous gypsy style trousers in a dark grey, a series of gold chains decorating his chocolate brown chest, his skin a few shades lighter than Pan’s. He was bald, which seemed rather odd for a Fae, but he was no less beautiful for it. His eyes flicked up to Sarah from where he was bent in a formal bow. They were an intense steel grey.</p><p>Jareth bowed and Sarah curtsied to Panethor. She inclined her head, then they turned to the room and did the same, then everyone stood up. It had only been a couple of seconds, but to Sarah they had felt like forever. She took a deep breath and relaxed against Jareth.</p><p>They moved forward, and down the few marble steps into the room, as the music started up again, those standing in the middle of the dance floor once again taking their partners and spinning round the floor in an animated waltz.</p><p>A pompous looking man with a slim redhead on his arm approached them almost immediately.</p><p>Jareth stiffened against her, his fingers against hers like steel, and Sarah steadied her gaze on the man. She knew exactly who he was.</p><p>The Fae was tall, with long, straight brown hair, and cunning eyes that were a muddy mix between green and brown. He had very fine, dainty features, a thin mouth and porcelain skin, his chin quite sharp and pointed. Pretty, but he held himself in a way that made Sarah dislike him on sight. </p><p>He was dressed in a red and gold frock coat, a very ruffled white shirt and matching breeches underneath, his waistcoat a fancy mess of embroidered red and gold too. His companion on the other hand had almond coloured skin, which made her red hair stand out vividly, her eyes large and a very light blue. She wore something green and sheer, wrapped around her in layers to create a wrap-dress.</p><p>‘There you are, Jareth.’ said the man, as he strode forward, obviously used to being the highest ranking person in the room. Jareth stood straight and rigid, looking across at him with barely concealed loathing.</p><p>The redhead seemed to know what she was about though as they drew level.</p><p>‘Your Majesties…’ she said, sweetly, as she averted her gaze and dropped into a low curtsey, the Duke having no choice but to bow deeply as she tugged at his arm.</p><p>Both Jareth and Sarah inclined their heads, mainly toward the redhead.</p><p>‘Ashia, Forhiri, so pleased you could make it tonight.’ said Jareth, his smile for the woman only as he practically growled the man’s name. ‘May I present, her Majesty, Queen Sascha, Champion of the Labyrinth, and Bride of the Goblin Kingdom.’</p><p>Jareth said it with pride, the man’s eyes flicking to her then, as if he’d only just noticed her. He looked her up and down, his lip curling into a sneer, but Ashia pulled him down with her again as she curtseyed once more, and her nails seemed to dig into him. He averted his gaze as he bowed.</p><p>‘It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Ma’am. And my I say that the rumours of your beauty and grace have not done you justice. Your Majesty is certainly magnificent. Please, forgive my husband, he was eager to see his old friend.’</p><p>She curtsied again even lower, and Sarah was sure that she was doing it just to spite the Duke. She liked the woman immediately.</p><p>‘Sascha, may I present His Grace, Forhiri, Duke of Ishath, and this charming creature is Her Royal Highness, Ashia, Grand Duchess of the Endless Sands. Ishath and the Bronze City are now one Duchy through their alliance.’</p><p>The woman smiled as she rose to her feet once more.</p><p>‘It’s a pleasure to meet you too, your Highness, your Grace. I’ve heard much about you both.’ smiled Sarah, keeping her tone even and disinterested. ‘I understand that you are His Majesty’s cousin, Ashia?’</p><p>‘Yes, I am,’ smiled Ashia, prettily, with a tinkling laugh. ‘My mother was her Majesty, The High Queen’s youngest sister, Asheleth. I inherited the Bronze City after her death.’</p><p>‘Oh? I’m so sorry for your loss.’ replied Sarah.</p><p>‘Your Majesty is too kind.’ answered Ashia, inclining her head. Sarah returned it.</p><p>‘Now, Jareth, have you looked over the proposal…’ asked Forhiri, briskly, apparently disinclined to niceties. Jareth cut him off smartly.</p><p>‘No, Forhiri, and now is hardly the time.’ His voice was hard and edged with menace. ‘This is my betrothed’s Introduction to Court, not a place for doing business. Now, if you don’t show my cousin a good time this evening, I will have something to say about it. Ashia, Forhiri, please, excuse us.’</p><p>He inclined his head to Ashia, and then turned away, Sarah following along gracefully, glancing behind her at the Duke and Duchess who were having a whispered argument. Jareth let out a sigh of relief as they gained the opposite side of the room. </p><p>‘Well, he’s even more rude than I imagined. What does she see in that guy?’ Sarah whispered to the king.</p><p>He laughed mirthlessly, relieving a passing goblin waiter of two tall champagne flutes. They contained something that was pink, sharply sweet and sparkling, a couple of red berries floating within. He handed one to her and then took a sip.</p><p>‘Oh, don’t let her fool you, Sarah.’ he muttered, darkly. ‘She’s ten times as ambitious as that clot Forhiri. My aunt died in very suspicious circumstances, but there's no evidence against either of them. Those two are made for each other, both conniving and rotten to the core. One thing I’ll give my cousin though, she has very pretty manners. Forhiri, however, his rudeness will not go unpunished.’</p><p>Sarah felt a jolt of something within her, and she realised it was the spirit. It was angry, and she imagined herself walking up to Forhiri with a smile, dragging him all the way across the dancefloor, then tossing him unceremoniously through a window. </p><p>The idea made her feel good. <em>Powerful</em>. But she slid her fingers over the pendant against her chest, concentrating on lulling her magic back to serenity with cool logic, and it seemed to calm once more.</p><p>Jareth’s fingers laced through hers and he brought them to his lips. She could see the edges of light fade away, as she turned, and he gave her a knowing look.</p><p>‘Don’t let him get to you, my love,’ he whispered to her, ‘he’s my problem to deal with’. She nodded and smiled, leaning into him as she drank down the fruity liquid that sizzled down her throat. </p><p>Then she realised how hungry she was. Supper wasn’t for ages yet either.</p><p>They worked their way across the room, and Sarah was introduced to more people than she could remember. Jareth used her real name with most of them, as they were part of his inner circle, or his family. </p><p>Their guests kept their responses short and polite, most of the court in awe of their new Queen, remarking on how gorgeous she was, and some even giving her compliments on her Labyrinth run. There were even a few who seemed sceptical that she was a mortal, and one very stately looking woman, another relative of Jareth’s, who swore that Sarah was far too beautiful and accomplished to be a full blood human.</p><p>Jareth moved them away before Circé had Sarah recite her entire family tree. Not that she would know <em>all</em> of it, of course. They ended up finding Panethor on the balcony as they went out for some much needed air. She was not alone.</p><p>‘Finally made it to the other side?’ she smiled, the bald man at her side standing stoic and silent. ‘I’ve been wanting to introduce my new consort, his Grace, Narkoss, the Earl of Seve’Satyrus.’ she grinned from ear to ear, and Sarah smiled, as she inclined her head to the man, who was giving them another low bow.</p><p>Jareth was giving him the same look her father had given him just hours earlier. She gave him an amused nudge.</p><p>‘Your Majesties… tis an honour to finally meet you.’ he rumbled as he looked across at them, giving Sarah an appreciative look.</p><p>‘The King and I are charmed, your Grace’ replied Sarah, and Jareth seemed to remember himself.</p><p>‘The honour is all ours I’m sure.’ he muttered, as he inclined his head.</p><p>A goblin was suddenly standing at Sarah’s side bearing a tray of drinks, blue this time, so she picked two up and handed Jareth one. He accepted it graciously.</p><p>‘So I see old Forhiri was giving you some trouble’ smirked Panethor, and Jareth nearly snorted into his glass.</p><p>‘That’s putting it mildly. The man’s always been a dangerous twit, but his ambition seems to know no limits these days. Nor does his rudeness. I’ll have to come up with a particularly creative way of…’</p><p>There was a noise just then, gasps of surprise coming from those near the doorway, cutting Jareth off as the Duke marched toward them, his shocked wife running behind to keep up with him.</p><p>‘Forhiri, don’t you dare…’</p><p>‘Quiet, woman!’ he yelled as he drew level with Jareth and Sarah, Panethor standing closer to the edge of the balcony, leaning into Narkoss as she watched with interest.</p><p>‘Now listen here, Goblin King!’ shrieked the Duke into Jareth’s bemused face. ‘You dare dismiss me like I’m nothing, when you have the audacity to wear a mortal on your arm like a trophy? When you seek to dirty sacred blood with some filthy <em>wench</em> from the Above. And you ask me to call her <em>Queen?</em> Well I won’t stand for it!</p><p>The flush rose to Sarah’s cheeks as Jareth stepped forward, and Panethor was at her side directly as the King got hold of Forhiri by his fancy jacket and hoisted him into the air, both floating a few feet off the floor.</p><p>‘And I’ve had quite enough of <em>you</em>, Forhiri.’ he snarled in an undertone into the man’s face. ‘You dare insult my <em>wife!?</em> You?!? I <em>tolerate</em> you as a necessary evil, a witless wonder with ideas above his station, who <em>happens</em> to control a valuable trading port. You are nothing to me, <em>understand</em>? </p><p>They rose even higher, Forhiri choking on the grip Jareth had on his clothes.</p><p>‘Before you stand three of the most powerful beings in existence…’Jareth’s voice rang out across the balcony, low and menacing. </p><p>‘I could rip you apart atom by atom with just a thought. My sister could pluck the thoughts and memories from your tiny mind until you’re locked inside your head like a prison. And the Champion…? Perhaps I should throw you into the Labyrinth and let her <em>play</em> with you for the next <em>thousand</em> years...?’</p><p>The balcony was now full of Jareth’s subjects, people jostling each other to get a look at their king giving the duke a long overdue piece of his mind.</p><p>Jareth tossed the man to the floor, where he crumpled into a heap. Ashia was at his side in an instant.</p><p>‘Get him out of my castle, cousin, before I rethink my <em>generosity</em>…’ he growled toward her, stepping lightly back onto stone.</p><p>There were muted hoots and cries of support, as Jareth turned to go and check on Sarah, who was so mortified she just wanted to be somewhere else, <em>anywhere</em> else. Her power uncoiled inside her, as if willing to take her away, but Panethor had wrapped an arm around her shoulders in support, and she quashed the feeling, jaw held stiff in defiance.</p><p>‘Are you alright, Precious?’ he asked gently as he brushed away a stray tear from her cheek. She gave a slight nod in response, but just as he was about to pull her into his arms, a deranged cackle made everyone turn toward it.</p><p>‘You call <em>this</em> a castle? More like a heap of rubble in the middle of a dusty, old maze.’ said a demented looking Forhiri, pushing his wife away, as he pulled himself to his feet. ‘I’m not afraid of <em>you</em>, Goblin King, or your filthy, mortal whore!’</p><p>A shocked gasp rose from the onlookers, but they were instantly silenced by the most terrifying of voices.</p><p>
  <em>Well you should be</em>
</p><p>The words were strange, but familiar, deafening and yet a whisper. Time seemed to slow right down for Sarah, and she realised that they had come from her, the rasp having grated against her throat as they were torn from it. She raised her hand, the lines visible as they climbed up her fingers so very slowly. Jareth was turning in slow motion, his body moving as if to strike.</p><p>Then time snapped into place and she felt something rush through her, something warm and <em>delicious</em>. An invisible force slammed into Forhiri, sending him crashing through the space between french doors, antique style glass flying everywhere as he landed in the middle of the dance floor.</p><p>There was silence for a split second, and then there was a cacophony of applause and cheering and whistling. Voices called out from the crowd: </p><p>‘It’s about bloody time...’</p><p>‘Got what was coming to him…’</p><p>‘Never did like the Duke…’</p><p>‘<em>Long may she reign…’</em></p><p>‘Indeed.’ smirked Jareth, as he folded Sarah’s fingers into the crook of his arm. She looked up at him with a shocked expression.</p><p>‘Care to dance?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all</p>
<p>I apologise profusely for the three weeks I've kept you waiting for an update, my new shift patterns are trying my ability to write as well as to find the time to edit. Also, this chapter originally lacked something I couldn't quite put my finger on, so the extra time gave me chance to figure out the direction I needed to tie together the threads that were loose at the time. I felt uninspired, the next chapter still frustratingly elusive, but I think I've found a way to pull all these errant threads together satisfyingly, and the story can continue.</p>
<p>Also, I wanted to finish my short story, The Owl and the Pussycat so I could concentrate more on The Thirteenth Hour and The Labyrinthian. There is more Labfic waiting in the wings too, once I've finished, so it was nice to have one fully completed.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments!!!! I love you all so much!!! The love and support for this fic never fails to overwhelm me. Also, a big thank you to FangamerBowiextreme *cue fangirl screaming* for reading my small offering that was inspired by their hugely awesome fic: A Twisted Heart and Mind *swoon*, and providing much needed feedback on elements of life in the US I got wrong. I live for feedback, so don't be shy to leave me your thoughts and critiques &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
<p>So, we left our beloved J&amp;S at Sarah's Introduction, having just seen Sarah use her considerable power on that jackass Forhiri. We get to see some more interaction between Sarah and her new subjects, and catchup with some new and old charcters.</p>
<p>This chapter does have a content warning, including frequent mentions of mortality, and some BDSM and dubcon elements, so proceed accordingly.</p>
<p>Enjoy...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘...As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone, wasn’t too much fun at all. But I’ll be there for you… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the world falls down…’</em>
</p>
<p>They cut a handsome couple as Jareth led Sarah in a simple waltz around the dance floor, a bleeding Forhiri and his distraught wife having blinked from it just minutes before, the broken glass rising up and melting itself back into its frame effortlessly, as a hundred people willed it back together.</p>
<p>Sarah stared into his eyes as they moved, as if they were her anchor, and he was looking at her as if she was the only person who existed at that moment.</p>
<p>By and by, people joined them, and Sarah broke her gaze to look around them. This felt so familiar to her. Then she realised that what she thought had been just a roofied peach dream, was something much more.</p>
<p>‘You were there too, in the crystal ballroom, weren't you?’ she said softly, as she realized that the same song was playing, the huge gramophone in the middle of the orchestra apparently replacing the singer.</p>
<p>Jareth’s lips curved into a surprised smile of satisfaction.</p>
<p>‘So you do remember my present?’ he rumbled, pulling her closer as they spun in place before he dipped her, elegantly.</p>
<p>‘I… I thought I was dreaming… that you were just a fantasy. But, this song…’ she blinked away a tear as they faced each other again.</p>
<p>‘You <em>were</em> dreaming. But the dream was mine.’ </p>
<p>His breath was hot against her ear. </p>
<p>‘And the gift I asked the dwarf to deliver, was the song I wrote, just for you…’</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Falling</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Falling</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Falling in love…’ </em>
</p>
<p>Her frown of surprise was almost comical as his gaze found her face again. In a moment, it was gone, and she looked shyly away from his intensity, a smile playing on her lips. But she leaned just that tiny bit closer to him as the song ended.</p>
<p>A new dance began, this one a cotillion style affair that Panethor had briefly covered with her.</p>
<p>They took their places at the head of the line. She hoped she would remember the steps. This dance was called <em>the Chase: Act One</em> and it involved lots of spinning around each other, nothing but their hands allowed to touch. They’d repeat the movements until they’d gone all the way up and down the line of couples.</p>
<p>‘I’ve made an enemy, haven’t I?’ she said to Jareth, as they moved passed each other, again, his hands brushing against hers.</p>
<p>‘Yes.’ he growled, simply, as he pressed his palms against hers, and she pushed away, spinning around the next person, feigning shock to see him across from her again.</p>
<p>They crossed the room again, clasping hands as they did.</p>
<p>’I’m sorry.’ she muttered as they passed each other.</p>
<p>‘Do not fret over that classless egotist, Sarah.’ he said as the next couple passed them. ‘And don’t apologise. Forhiri has been a thorn in my side since I took the throne. I’m furious, but not surprised he would try something so brazen and foolish to try to undermine your position. The fault lies with me for underestimating him. You merely defended yourself, my love, and proved my point quite spectacularly.’</p>
<p>The grin he gave her was full of pride and satisfaction, to the point where it made her uneasy. </p>
<p>
  <em>Was she now a weapon he could use against his enemies?</em>
</p>
<p>As they went down the dance, she received many smiles of encouragement, and lots of little compliments, mostly for handing Forhiri his primped backside, muttered to her softly by those dancing by..</p>
<p>Her power coiled inside her, somewhat gratified, and she felt a strong wave of nausea. But, she fought it down as they reached the end, performed a cantilever spin, then started back up the line again.</p>
<p>‘How did the Spirit affect you, Jet?’ she asked, softly as they turned in the centre of the floor, practically nose to nose.</p>
<p>Surprised she used his nickname, his eyes darkened at the abrupt question, and he frowned as they danced away from each other.</p>
<p>‘I will tell you tomorrow, Precious.’ he growled softly, as they came around again, obviously shaken by the request. ‘It’s not a short story, or one I enjoy telling.’</p>
<p>‘Of course…’ she heard something in his voice that made her insides writhe again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pain.</em>
</p>
<p>Her curiosity peaked even more than it already was and she wondered what horrors the Labyrinth had subjected him too. Panethor had hinted that it had almost tortured him. And Jareth had said that its tests could be <em>cruel.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>She felt her power stir. Felt an elation and a… <em>sadness</em>, that wasn’t her own.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sometimes the way forward is the way back. Sometimes the questions unasked are the ones that must be answered...</em>
</p>
<p>An echo of laughter sounded within her mind and she shook it off. There was no mirth in it. </p>
<p>The Spirit went dormant then, as if tired, and she could no longer feel it’s will bent on her. It was tracking the progress of something through its walls instead. Ever silent, ever watching.</p>
<p>
  <em>Waiting</em>
</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Presently the dance ended, they bowed, and Jareth led Sarah from the dancefloor, just as a wizened looking man with large brown eyes and long pointed ears approached.</p>
<p>‘Aah, Frederick, there you are!’ smiled Jareth, ‘Sarah, this is my Steward, Frederick Mausehazel. Frederick, may I introduce our new Queen, and my Bride, Sarah of the Labyrinth.’</p>
<p>The elf bowed so low, his nose touched the floor, his bones seemed to creak and crack painfully in response.</p>
<p>‘I have looked forward to this day for many years, Your Majesty.’ he said to his feet, in a croak.</p>
<p>‘It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Frederick…’ she smiled, inclining her head. Jareth had barely mentioned him.</p>
<p>‘The pleasure is all mine, ma’am.’ he rasped, as he straightened up with a worrying amount of popping noises. ‘May I escort your Majesty to dinner?’</p>
<p>‘Of course.’ </p>
<p>Jareth grinned impishly at her questioning look as he smoothly handed her over to the ancient elf, who offered her a surprisingly muscular arm.</p>
<p>This was the signal that supper was ready, and Jareth fell in behind Frederick and Sarah, Panethor taking her place beside him, the Earl following with Circè on his arm, everyone else organising themselves by rank as they joined the line heading toward a large shimmering disk, that hung in mid air.</p>
<p>‘Do not be frightened, Ma’am,’ croaked Frederick conversationally, ‘tis but a minor portal. I understand you’re not so familiar with utility magic. Makes it easier than taking the stairs, just don't forget to breathe on the other side. If I’m honest, my old bones are glad of it.’ He laughed as they approached it and Sarah’s lips turned up in a wan smile, then held her head high as she stepped through it.</p>
<p>Every part of her felt agonisingly hot and cold at the same time.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Sarah had the presence of mind to breathe deeply as they exited the portal a second later, and the feeling of being suddenly suffocated thankfully ebbed immediately.</p>
<p>She could see Jareth’s poofy blonde head bobbing in her periphery, thankful he was still close, as they walked through the doors to the banquet hall, and the smell of something delicious hit her like a wall.</p>
<p>The room looked astoundly different, the table beautifully set and crowded with low dishes of roasted potatoes, vegetables, sweet and savory pastries, pies, fruit, and things she couldn’t identify. To the right of the table a huge beast was roasting over the fireplace, turning slowly on a spit.</p>
<p>The smell made her mouth water, and her stomach churn in anticipation. Jareth wasn’t kidding that using magic made one ravenously hungry. No wonder Fae were such dainty, slight creatures.</p>
<p>To Sarah’s surprise, Frederick led her to the far end of the table, and pulled out her chair for her, while every other chair at the table moved of its own accord. Frederick stood on her left and Jareth stepped to her right, Panethor taking her place at Sarah’s right hand as each person took their allocated places, standing before their monarchs.</p>
<p>Jareth took her hand then, and he gently squeezed her fingers, reassuringly. This seemed to be a kind of signal.</p>
<p>The room went so silent, the only noises were the sound of flames and meat juices crackling. The tinkling of quiet music could be heard coming from upstairs.</p>
<p>‘Welcome, my family, honoured friends, and cherished subjects.’ said Jareth, his voice booming in the quiet space. ‘Your king is greatly humbled to finally present to you the new Champion of the Labyrinth, her Majesty, Queen Sarah, known as Sascha, Aboveborn, soon to add “Queen of Goblins” to her names and titles.’</p>
<p>As one everyone tipped their heads to Sarah, a murmur of ‘My Queen’ went around the table. Panethor told her that this was the Ode of Acceptance, an important part of the Introduction.</p>
<p>Jareth smiled and raised Sarah’s hands to his lips, brushing them gently as he indicated for her to sit. Panethor sat too, after Sarah, as Jareth strode down the length of the table. When he reached his seat, he raised his glass, everyone at the table, apart from his bride, following suit.</p>
<p>‘To Sarah, the Champion, Queen of our great country, bride and beloved of the High Prince of the Realm. May our allegiance prosper and our union be... <em>fruitful</em>.’ toasted Jareth, with a characteristic smile, his eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fruitful?</em>
</p>
<p>‘To Queen Sarah! Long may she reign!’ </p>
<p>The entire table had turned to look at her, glasses stretched toward her, where she sat looking as poised as she could. She inclined her head toward them, as was the custom.</p>
<p>‘Long may she reign…’ answered Jareth, and everyone took a sip in welcome of their new monarch.</p>
<p>'Now let us eat, drink, and be merry!’ Jareth sat with a flourish, and everyone followed him, a murmur of happiness going up around the table. The empty bowls in front of them suddenly filled with soup.</p>
<p>Sarah stared down at the crockery, fine white china with a whisper of a labyrinthine pattern in silvery gold around the edges. It was very pretty. There were several separate sets of cutlery on each side. She knew she had to bless the meal by taking the first bite of each course, as part of the tradition.</p>
<p><em>Just start from the outside and work your way in,</em> Panethor had said earlier that evening.</p>
<p>With a deep breath, she took the soup spoon, and dipped it into the clear soup, from front to back. Bringing it daintily to her mouth, she took a sip, and closed her eyes in pleasure, the light, vegetable broth rolling over her tongue delicately gratifying, some flavours she couldn’t even identify.</p>
<p>Sly little smiles and murmurs of pleasure went up as everyone followed the queen, as she bowed her head to Jareth. All the way at the other end of the table, he returned the inclination, a satisfied smile spreading across his face as he dug into his own meal.</p>
<p>She didn’t know it, but Sarah was doing exceptionally well, and everyone who was part of the court was beyond impressed with her. Jareth listened to the chatter with contented amusement, smiling to himself at the speculation of what would happen now that the Goblin Kingdom had gained a queen. The hope for grand balls and banquets and the prospect of a more traditional court was excitedly speculated.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how he felt about that, being an uncommonly private person, and generally contemptuous of court life, but he realised he couldn’t inflict his natural inclination as a solitary being on his young bride, who had proven herself a charming, natural leader.</p>
<p>As he looked across at her, he realized he would have to do something he’d never been very good at:</p>
<p>
  <em>Compromise.</em>
</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Ashia and Forhiri appeared on their bedroom balcony, having used a considerable amount of power to transport through the natural warding of the Goblin Kingdom, and into the gilded apartments that took up an entire wing of the fortress at the centre of Ishath.</p>
<p>With disgust, Ashia let go of him immediately, healing his wounds with a wave of her hand.</p>
<p>‘Get up!’ she hissed.</p>
<p>‘You can’t speak to me like that…’ said Forhiri as he pulled himself back to his feet with a scowl.</p>
<p>‘Like what? The fool you are?’ she made a derisive sound. Forhiri stared at her as she walked toward the bed. ‘You nearly got yourself killed.’</p>
<p>‘But, you are my <em>wife…</em>’</p>
<p>‘And?’ she said, as she sat on the edge and threw one leg over the other. The way she raised an eyebrow made him both angry and aroused.</p>
<p>‘<em>And</em>, you need to be more <em>respectful</em>. If the servants heard you...’</p>
<p>Ashia snorted with laughter.</p>
<p>‘I’m not surprised my cousin finds you tedious, husband. I outrank you, you know this. Respect is relative. It’s why you married me, remember?’</p>
<p>‘Yes, I remember, <em>woman</em>. I also remember why <em>you</em> married <em>me</em>. You want that throne just as much as I. And I’m sure your relatives would <em>love</em> to know all the despicable things you’ve done to get you closer to it.’</p>
<p>She smiled across at him venomously, rolling her eyes as she pulled the pins from her hair. She took a step toward him.</p>
<p>‘And <em>you</em> would expose me? ’ she laughed and it was like bells being slowly dissolved in acid. ‘How <em>adorable</em>. I dare you, Forhiri. I dare you to tell on <em>bad</em> little me. Even knowing that without me, you’ll never get what you want. How <em>noble</em> of you.’</p>
<p>‘You mock me.’ he said, his breath catching as she started to pull off her dress, one layer at a time. So very <em>slowly.</em></p>
<p>‘Every moment of my life, my love. I know you need me more than you loathe me. And our arrangement is not without its charms. But, husband, we agreed that we were there to gather intelligence on the Champion, not start a war with Jareth. You stepped very far away from that. You <em>deserve</em> to be punished.’</p>
<p>She was naked now. Red hair falling halfway to the floor, bright against her almond skin, her entire body plucked of every other follicle, so she was smooth as a snake. Her nipples were hard as bullets as they jutted from her breast.</p>
<p>‘I improvised. We assessed her power level, didn’t we? Apart from being ejected from their sight before we were ready, I don’t see the problem.’</p>
<p>‘You never do. You made us look like petulant children in front of <em>everyone</em>, Forhiri. And for your insolence…’</p>
<p>She walked toward him, and he dropped to his knees as he gazed up at her, the spell on the pendant he wore kicking in. It was part of their wedding agreement that he would gain her allegiance, but he would have to wear her charm, putting him at her mercy whenever she saw fit.</p>
<p>He’d accepted her terms, with the utmost willingness.</p>
<p>Thin golden ropes rose from the ground as his clothes disappeared, tying him to the spot, hands painfully pulled together behind his back, his groin already throbbing with his need for her. She yanked his head back by his glossy hair as she slid a knee over his shoulder.</p>
<p>‘... you can pleasure me until you hurt. Until your entire body screams for mercy.’</p>
<p>With a groan he slipped his mouth between her slick folds, burying his face in her, his tongue finding her hard little node and working it, hungrily.</p>
<p>Over and over he brought her to climax, drinking of only her, her shrieks so loud they disturbed the gryphons nesting in the turret above, and eventually, as the sun rose many hours later, she slid downward, straddled him, and rode him to oblivion, allowing his exhausted body its long awaited release.</p>
<p>As they lay on the rug, both spent, she kissed him, and he gave her a surprised frown. The Grand Duchess <em>never</em> showed affection.</p>
<p>‘Your stunt was ill advised, but you proved something that I only suspected. And it may be very good for us.’</p>
<p>‘What’s that?’ he asked as he nuzzled her shoulder.</p>
<p>‘The power of the Labyrinth is said to consume mortals. None can hold it for long, they say. And, from what I saw tonight, it seems she is channeling <em>all</em> of that power. So I believe that our new Champion has a very well kept secret.’</p>
<p>Forhiri stared at her for a split second.</p>
<p>‘You don’t mean…’</p>
<p>Ashia nodded her head, a wicked grin splitting her delicate features. He looked at her wide eyed as she confirmed his suspicion.</p>
<p>‘Queen Sascha is <em>dying.</em>’</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Three courses in Sarah started to relax, anticipating the main course rather hungrily, somehow the light starters not quite hitting the spot. The wine was very good too, a red that was bold and fruity, with underlying cherry notes, and she was starting to get a little light headed, her glass never appearing to empty.</p>
<p>Panethor was wonderful company, happily telling Sarah all about her own kingdom, the beauty of the thousand or so islands that encompassed it, and securing a promise for them to come for a quick visit in the coming weeks, before their nuptials.</p>
<p>To Sarah’s astonishment, Panethor talked animatedly about her seventeen children, and all of their many accomplishments, along with the three dukes, Earl Narkoss and the Marquessa Valentina who were her consorts, only one claiming the title of her husband: Prince Edres of the Violet Mountains. </p>
<p>It had been a love match, and as he was Unseelie, fortunately they were permitted to officially marry. Since the alliance between the Summer and Winter courts, there had to be a Seelie and an Unseelie sitting on the High Throne, a dictate put in place by her parents.Though Edres was so busy tending to court business, he rarely accompanied Panethor on her travels or royal visits.</p>
<p>She seemed sad about it, and Sarah realised that she loved her husband dearly, but she got the impression the man wasn’t as expressive as his Seelie wife, and rarely went visiting. And she got the gist that it was expected for the heir to the High Throne to have a harem, as she was Seelie, and they were notoriously polyamourous. So, Panethor had done as expected and taken more lovers, and she was happy to, but Sarah suspected that in her heart, Panethor only truly wanted one person in her marriage bed.</p>
<p>Frederick was good company too, telling her about his duties, in between saving his long beard from interfering with his food. His accounts of the running of the Goblin Kingdom were fascinating, and she was surprised to hear that he fully expected for her to take more than just a casual interest in the administration of the country.</p>
<p>Sat in her earshot, next to Frederick, was the mayor of Dirkwood, the Honourable Haressh Wild’Oun, a plump and good natured woman with wild blonde hair that was twice Jareth’s in poofiness, her ample bosom barely contained by her corsets. She was incredibly well spoken and interesting, her praise for her small town on the edge of the lake humble, greatly amusing everyone with her savage, yet eloquent evisceration of Forhiri, who was her neighbour. Ishath was on the opposite side of the lake that created a natural border between the Goblin Kingdom, or <em>Rìoghachd a ‘Chuartan</em>, the official name of Jareth’s seat, and The Endless Sands. It translates as ‘Kingdom of the Maze’. Dirkwood was the Goblin Kingdom’s main point of contact with Ishath, and Haressh did not have a good word to say about the Duke.</p>
<p>Across from her sat the Marquess of Alermna, a beautiful, redheaded fae, another of the Goblin Kingdom’s gentry, who was in charge of the city of Alermna, the centre of security for the kingdom. Apparently he was very close with Jareth, and kept a standing army of elves, dwarves and fae for him. He joked that he was the closest thing that the Goblin King had to a friend. </p>
<p>The thought made Sarah feel a little sad, but as domineering as he came across, Jareth seemed quiet, shy and content in his own company, though was amiable enough when he felt like it. Or had to be.</p>
<p>She looked down the table at him, saw he was laughing, and wondered what had made him look so delighted. It was rare he seemed to truly laugh, though he always seemed amused at something. Or <em>bemused</em>. Whoever was sitting next to him was saying something that had Jareth in stitches, and something inside her fluttered wildly at how much she enjoyed seeing him happy.</p>
<p>As she took a sip of wine, Sarah, ever the pragmatist, realised that it was only natural for her to take an interest in Jareth’s happiness, as hers was now irrevocably tied to his. And she admired him, hugely, she was sure of that, even if her feelings otherwise were currently a wild jumble of confliction.</p>
<p>A bell rang, and everyone went quiet as the main course was announced, and Jareth rose from his chair, a long narrow sword appearing in his hand from somewhere.</p>
<p>As silence ruled once more, Jareth cut a slice from the roasting beast, the sword so sharp, it cut through the hard, crackled skin, the piece landing on a platter that was held by two small goblins wearing matching blue uniforms. Everyone cheered, as was the custom, the host slicing the roast an important part of these events. It showed that he was ‘hands on’ when caring for his guests.</p>
<p>When the plate was stacked high with meat, he lifted it for everyone to see, to more applause, then brought it over to Sarah, her role as queen to proclaim the meal satisfactory.</p>
<p>He bent toward her with his usual smirk, and she cut a small sliver from a huge slice. Not asking what it was, she took a bite, and she felt as if she was falling through the air.</p>
<p>‘This is <em>amazing</em>’ she breathed. ‘What is it?’</p>
<p>His eyes glinted, the mischief they contained telling her she would not like the answer.</p>
<p>‘A great delicacy that comes from our northmost border, a magical animal only found in the Goblin Kingdom. Their pelts and claws are also incredibly valuable, and most of their body parts are used in spells, potions or stews.’</p>
<p>She gave him a look that made his smile widen almost menacingly.</p>
<p>‘Strayafoth, which I believe translates to <em>Storm Bear.’</em></p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Jareth was swilling wine around his glass as the third course was plated up, appearing suddenly in front of him. He stole another look down the long table at Sarah, who was listening intently to whoever was speaking to her, spooning the fruit jelly compote concoction into her mouth as delicately as she could.</p>
<p>The elegant woman sitting to his right followed his gaze, and looked back at him with a knowing look.</p>
<p>‘I’m happy for you, great nephew.’ grinned Circé, slyly. ‘I’ve never seen you so smitten. And you’re sure she’s not of magical blood?’</p>
<p>Jareth turned his gaze to her incredulously, his skin taking on the slightest pink flush.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know what you mean, Aunt, you know this is a marriage of convenience. And if she is, I know nothing about it.’</p>
<p>He scowled slightly as he took a sip of his wine.</p>
<p>‘You know exactly what I mean’ she hissed so only he and Narkoss could hear her. ‘Finally found someone as obtuse as yourself to hold your interest. I’ve never seen you so infatuated. And I met Nyasa...’</p>
<p>‘Lady Circé,’ growled Narkoss in his deep voice, ‘tis improper to speak thus to the King on such an occasion…’</p>
<p>Jareth burst out laughing. Circé’s caramel skin was so painted her flush was invisible, but she narrowed her sharp hazel-green eyes at Narkoss.</p>
<p>‘Are you giving me a lecture on propriety, young man?’ she snapped at him, the golden bangles up her arms rattling in her fury. ‘I should put you over my knee just for the audacity.’ Circé was so old and so agelessly beautiful, she said exactly what was on her mind and people just agreed or got out of her way. She was aligned Autumn, the regent that ran Jareth’s coastal assets, the cities of Frajen and Hisdae respectively. Her youngest daughter, Jasequa, was her steward at Frajen.</p>
<p>‘Mother! You shouldn’t be so rude…’ scolded the brunette softly as she turned to Circé, hearing the exchange. ‘To his Majesty, or his Grace’ </p>
<p>She was sitting next to Narkoss, and scowled across at Circé, who looked completely unrepentant.</p>
<p>The tall Seelie levelled his steel grey eyes at Circé.</p>
<p>‘Be still, Jace, I’m sure my Lady knows how much I would enjoy her animated attentions, and is finally accepting my invitation to join in at the next Dawn festival.’ A smile played on his mouth as his eyes glinted at her.</p>
<p>Jareth watched their exchange with great amusement, and laughed heartily at how well Narkoss was handling his aunt, who had visibly coloured at the realisation that for most Seelie, even most fae, the threat of a spanking was hardly punishment. </p>
<p>While Unseelies mated one person and rarely had multiple lovers, the opposite was true for Narkoss, who had wanted to bed the gorgeous Circé for centuries, not in the least concerned she was ten thousand years his senior, and notoriously difficult.</p>
<p>The fact he was mated to her niece was beside the point. Panethor was close with her great aunt and had taken Narkoss along with her every time they'd visited, knowing he was an admirer. And, at his aunt’s stoic silence, Jareth had the unwelcome feeling that his sister’s bed wasn’t the only one the handsome Seelie would be visiting that night.</p>
<p>‘Getting back to the point’ said the dark haired, light skinned man that sat opposite Jasequa, ‘congratulations Jareth, we are all already in love with our new queen, and look forward to your wedding. And, of course, the future of the kingdom.’</p>
<p>Jareth smiled genuinely at Horacio, Jace’s husband, giving Jace herself a wink.</p>
<p>‘Thank you, you honour us both exceedingly. She is wonderful, isn’t she?’ he smiled.</p>
<p>‘She is completely stunning, Jareth, and she seems to fit the role perfectly. That gown, I’ve never seen anything like it! No-one would say she was Aboveborn to look at her.’</p>
<p>‘It was a gift from her closest friend. I believe she will be incredibly pleased with both compliments, cousin. We are deeply gratified.’</p>
<p>‘You’re quite welcome…’</p>
<p>‘And you say her power is that of the Labyrinth?’ asked Horacio</p>
<p>‘It is.’</p>
<p>‘I didn’t know a mortal could bear it… she’s certainly a fascinating woman. You’re a lucky man, Jareth.’ smirked Horacio, ‘I for one am glad you never went through with your engagement to that awful Sumera…’</p>
<p>‘Horacio, really, she wasn’t so bad,’ scowled Jace, ‘just a little spoilt. You know how the Southern Ruthlanders get with their women. She was beautiful, and talented, but I must admit I’m glad you decided to call it off. Sarah is much more suitable...’</p>
<p>‘Yes…’ rumbled Narkoss, his fangs showing at the edges of his smile, ‘we will be sure to sneak you both out before it gets too late, so you can spend some <em>quality</em> time together...’ He gave Jareth a wide and wicked grin.</p>
<p>They all burst out laughing, Jareth most of all, enjoying himself immensely, allowing himself to relax, just as the bell for the main course rang, and he was needed once more.</p>
<p>To his delight, he caught Sarah’s eyes on him over the top of her glass, as she took a sip. She gave him a soft smile as she held his gaze for a second, then looked away.</p>
<p>He ignored the twist of need in his gut as he rose from his chair, summoning the Azure Blade.</p>
<p>It was <em>show time.</em></p>
<p>&gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;  &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Outside, unbeknownst to anyone, walls twisted and moved as they allowed the creature to pass unscathed through their midst.</p>
<p>Hoggle snuck his way through the Labyrinth, trying to remember his way after so much time. He raised the lantern above his head, trying to decide which way to go. Making a decision, the lantern bobbed through the darkness, things unseen lurking beyond the glow of the flame.</p>
<p>As he rounded a corner, he almost walked straight over the edge of a cliff into the bog.</p>
<p>‘Damn, I should be miles from there!’ he gasped as he held his nose against the stench.</p>
<p>Hastily backing up, he ran away from the smell, not realising that he was losing his way as he did.</p>
<p>A rose covered obelisk blocked his path suddenly, and he stopped, gazing up at it with consternation.</p>
<p>‘I don’t remember you…’</p>
<p>His stomach seemed to move upwards as the floor opened beneath him, and he slid down a ramp and into a dusty oubliette. The ramp disappeared as if it was never there.</p>
<p>‘Oh, no…’ said Hoggle, as his lantern smashed against the floor, the light extinguishing immediately. He pressed his hands against the dark walls, unseeing, trying to feel his way to an opening.</p>
<p>He sat down heavily when he could find none.</p>
<p>‘I’ve failed her.’ he said and put his head in his hands.</p>
<p>‘What have we here?’ said a voice, as a light flared brightly in the darkness.</p>
<p>That voice was <em>terrifyingly</em> familiar.</p>
<p>‘Your Majesty?’ asked Hoggle, looking around. He bowed. ‘Forgives me for breaking my exile… but.’</p>
<p>He caught movement, a face sheathed in darkness just visible in the light of the glittering candle, along with a slim, black glad form. It looked like Jareth, but not too. His blonde hair was gone, long, dark waves replacing it. His eyes seemed to oddly reflect the light.</p>
<p>‘Hello, old friend.’ he said, and the sound was like Jareth. But not like jareth either..</p>
<p>Hoggle frowned at the figure. Something was wrong.</p>
<p>‘You’re not the king.’ he said, indignantly.</p>
<p>‘Sadly, no.’ said the man, and he stepped from the shadows, revealing a much younger version of Jareth. A smirk graced his face, and his eyes were a bright, cold blue, visible even in the low light.</p>
<p>Hoggle took a step back.</p>
<p>‘You… you’re the Spirit.’  he breathed, visibly afraid. ‘Isn’t you? Whad is it you wants with me?’</p>
<p>‘I want the same thing you do.’ smiled the Labyrinth, in a way that made Hoggle’s skin crawl.</p>
<p>‘You’re going to help me free my mistress, Hoggle, before she moves beyond our reach <em>forever</em>.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>